my complicated love
by kimmy.glowy
Summary: kesetian Sakura selama ini tanpa dia sadari ternyata malah dibalas penghianatan oleh Sasori dan yang lebih sakitnya lagi penghianatan itu Sasori lakukan dengan sahabat Sakura sendiri dan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. sementara itu tanpa Sakura sadari benih-benih cinta antara dia dan Sasuke perlahan semakin tumbuh sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. lemon
1. Chapter1

Dentuman suara musik yang berasal dari sebuah klub malam ,seakan memecah heningnya malam. Kepulan asap rokok terlihat dari hampir tiap meja yang ada disana. Di sudut ruangan nampak seorang gadis muda bermahkota merah muda yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan segala sesuatu yang ada di tempat itu. Gadis mungil nan cantik itu terpaksa menerima ajakan tunangannya menuju tempat yang sama sekali asing dan tidak nyaman , nama gadis itu berkali-kali mendenguskan nafasnya tanda tidak suka.

"Sakura..." ucap seorang lelaki yang duduk di sebelah kiri gadis bermata emerald itu. Sakura hanya menoleh ke sumber suara tanpa sepatah kata.

"Kenapa muka seperti itu? Kau tidak suka aku mengajakmu kemari?" ucap lelaki yang baru tadi siang resmi menjadi tunanganya itu.

"Ayolah Sakura,sedikit merayakan pertunangan kita di tempat ini tidak terlalu berlebihan kan. Apalagi jika setelah ini kau mengizinkan ku untuk melakukanya" kata sasori sambil merangkul Sakura.

"Hentikan Sasori, kau lupa dengan perinsipku? Aku tak akan melakukanya sebelum menikah" Sakura lantas melepaskan rangkulan Sasori karena merasa risih. Sasori hanya mendenguskan nafasnya tanda dia mulai kesal. Sasori yang mulai terlihat mabuk kemudian meletakan kepalanya diatas meja sambil menatap Sakura.

Sasori terus menatap sakura sambil sesekali menyesap rokok yang dari dari tadi dia selipkan diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Kau sangat cantik Sakura" wajah Sakura mendadak memerah mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu.

Sasori mulai menaikan tanganya ke atas paha mulus Sakura. Tanganya tak tinggal diam, dia mulai meraba-raba paha Sakura.

Sakura mengutuk dirinya yang menerima dengan mudah saran Sasori untuk mengenakan celana hotpants yang sangat pendek sehingga paha mulusnya ter-expose.

Sepasang muda mudi yang baru selesai berdansa menghampiri meja mereka.

"Sasori sampai kapan kita akan disini? kau tidak ingat besok, uhm pagi ini aku ,Sai dan Sakura harus berangkat menuju Konoha ha?." ucap seorang gadis pirang cantik keturunan Jepang Prancis bernama Shimura Ino.

"Sudahlah Ino kembalilah ke lantai dansa dengan suamimu, Sai. Aku ingin sedikit bersenang-senang dengan gadisku yang cantik ini." Sontak wajah Sakura memerah mendengar perkataan kekasihnya yang terlihat benar-benar mabuk akibat menenggak habis satu botol whiskey

.

.

.

Jam 3 pagi dini hari akhirnya Sakura bisa merebahkan badanya ke atas kasur. Dia melirik jam dinding yang ada di meja belajar di samping tempat tidurnya. Masih ada 2jam yang bisa dia gunakan untuk sejenak terlelap sebelum berkumpul di pelabuhan untuk menuju ke desa Konoha,tempat dimana dia akan mengabdi selama masa koas. Pagi ini Sakura akan berangkat bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya Ino dan Sai. Sakura dan Sai merupakan lulusan Tokyo Univesity jurusan kedokteran , sedangkan Ino jurusan Keperawatan.

Tepat pukul 5 pagi Sakura bangun dan bersiap-siap menuju pelabuhan. Setengah jam kemudian dia keluar dari rumahnya dan segera berangkat ditemani kakak lelakinya, Gaara.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Tokyo menuju Konoha memakan waktu 2jam perjalanan laut dan 4jam perjalanan darat. Ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba handphone milik sakura berdering.

"moshi-moshi Sasori-kun."

"Sakura maafkan aku, aku sungguh menyesal tidak bisa mengantarmu pagi ini, kepalaku terasa sungguh berat." Suara Sasori di ujung sana terdengar sedikit parau.

"Daijōbu Sasori-kun, Gaara nii-chan mengantarku dengan selamat." Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja hari ini." Sebagai calon dokter yang baik, Sakura mencoba memberikan saran pada tunanganya itu.

"Baiklah, kau juga berhati-hatilah di sana Sakura." Telepon pun diakhiri okeh Sasori.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya, sebenarnya dia sedikit kecewa kekasihnya itu telah ingkar. Siang itu sesaat setelah acara pertunangan mereka, Sasori berjanji akan mengantarkan kepergian Sakura, karna mungkin hampir 1tahun mereka tidak akan bertemu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagim kejadian semalam tidak memungkinkan Sasori untuk bangun pagi.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh 6jam perjalanan, rombongan tiba di sebuah desa yang masih sangat asri. Di kanan dan kiri jalan utama menuju desa terdapat perkebunan dan ladang warga desa. Tak jauh dari situ terlihat sungai yang mengalir. Air yang begitu jernih, mengundang siapapun untuk mandi disana dan bermain air atau mungkin menceburkan kaki serta membasuh muka untuk sejuknya air di sungai itu.

Dari tempat tadi mereka masih harus bergerak sekitar 30 menit dengan bus untuk sampai ke pusat desa Konoha. Di alun-alun desa terliat warga yang berbondong-bondong datang hanya sekedar untuk menyambut para dokter dan perawat muda yang akan mengabdi di desa mereka. Seorang pria berumur sekitar setengah abad menyambut rombongan dan mempersilahkan rombongan memasuki aula gedung pertemuan yg terletak di samping alun-alun. Pria itu adalah Jiraya seorang kepala desa sekaligus pendiri Konoha Hospital, tempat sakura dan lainya akan bekerja

Selesai melakukan upacara penyambutan, rombongan dintar oleh seorang lelaki tegap yang keseharianya selalu memakai masker menuju ke asrama yang telah disiapkan. Lelaki itu bernama Hatake Kakashi menantu dari Jiraya dan juga suami dari Hatake Rin.


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah empat hari Sakura dan yang lain tinggal di desa ini. Empat hari pula dia tidak mendapatkan kabar dari kekasihnya di Tokyo. Walaupun dia mencoba berfikir positif namun jujur dia tidak bisa seratus persen percaya dengan lelaki yang sedah sejak SMA dia kencani. Apalagi jika dia mengingat apa yang telah Sasori lakukan dengan salah satu sahabatnya, Konan. Tak hanya Konan, Sakura juga pernah mendapati Sasori tidur dengan sepupunya sediri ,Temari.

"Ehm.. apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini." Gumam Sakura sembari melangkah menuju kamarnya. "Yosh..tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, dia sudah berjanji untuk berubah." Sebuah senyuman kembali menghiasi wajah cantik Sakura.

"Engh...Sai-kun lebih cepat anata. Aaaaahhh iya seperti itu"

Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu suara Ino dan dia mendesah. Kata Sakura dalam hati begitu sampai di depan kamar Sakura dan Ino.

"Ciiih ...apa yang sedang dua orang mesum ini lakukan di kamarku, semoga dia tidak memakai ranjangku" empat sudut siku-siku tercetak di dahi Sakura yang sedikit agak lebar.

Baru saja Sakura berniat untuk menggedor pintu kamarnya , suara lengguhan Ino yang lumayan panjang mengurungkan niatnya. "Sudahlah terserah kalian, aku tak perduli" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Mood Sakura sangat jelek hari ini. Tugas pertamanya di rumah sakit tidak terlalu berjalan sempurna, seorang anak kecil selalu saja mengganggu kerjanya. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, Sasori juga sudah empat hari ini tidak memberinya kabar, dan terakhir permainan gila dari dua sahabatnya membuat dia gagal untuk segera mengakhiri hari yang melelahkan ini.

.

.

.

Hari itu Sakura mendapatkan shift pagi di rumah sakit. Pagi-pagi sekali dia terpaksa bangun dan segera bersiap untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit. Setelah selesai sarapan diasegera mengambil tas dan jas putih kebangganya. "Ohayou Sakura, kau akan berangkat kerumah sakit? Ehmm pagi sekali" sapa Ino sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya. "Hnn..." jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arah Ino yang ada di ranjang sebelah ranjang Sakura.

"Hey..kau masih marah soal semalam? Aku tak tahu jika kau akan pulang secepat itu sakura." Sakura tetap tak berniat mengubah pandangannya dari cermin. "Sakura gomen..." kata Ino sambil menarik ujung belakang kemeja Sakura sambil memasang wajah puppy eyes miliknya. "Iya iya baiklah Ino, nampaknya memang aku tidak bisa marah padamu. Baiklah aku berangkat dulu." Setelah berpamitan pada Ino, Sakura segera berangkat ke rumah sakit bersama para dokter muda lainya termasuk Sai.

.

.

.

"Ohayou.." sapa Sakura pada beberapa perawat yang sedang asik berbincang di lobi rumah sakit.

"Hey ada apa Hinata, hal apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan sepagi ini? Tanya Sakura Penasaran pada seorang dokter yang terkenal sangat pemalu.

"Ano Sakura kepala dokter telah kembali lagi ke rumah sakit" jawab Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya. "siapa dia?" "Uchiha-san, dia kepala dokter di sini. Ah aku jadi sedikit berdebar, apa sikap dingin dan galaknya masih ada ya.." ucap perawat bercepol dua yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Sakura dan otomatis membuat Sakura kaget. "Hey kau yang membuatku berdebar Tenten, apa-apaan tiba-tiba berdiri disitu" omel Sakura dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman lebar Tenten.

"Ceritakan dengan detail siapa si Uchiha-san itu Tenten"

"Kau bertanya pada orang yang tepat Sakura" kata Tenten sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar. "Jadi dia itu adalaaaah..." ucapan Tenten terhenti ketika seorang pria berambut panjang dengan tatapan dingin lewat di depan mereka. "Neji-kun!" teriak Tenten yang tak lama berlari kearah pria itu dan meninggalkan Sakura yang kesal karena tak mendapat informasi apa-apa. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Tenten yang berlari mengejar sepupunya yang menjabat sebagai kepala perawat. Melihat Sakura yang nampak kesal, akhirnya Hinata berniat berbaik hati menceritakan siapa itu sang kepala dokter.

" Uchiha-san sudah dua tahun menjabat sebagai kepala dokter disini. Dia dikenal sebagai dkter yang jenius bahkan dia juga sudah hampir menyelesaikan disertasinya di kampus yang sama denganmu Sakura." Sakura menyimak dengan teliti setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir senpainya itu. "Sakura tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu aku jadi malu" kata Hinata yang merasa di perhatikan oleh Sakura. "Baiklah Hinata aku tak akan menatapmu" ucap Sakura yang kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya ke objek lain.

Hinata kemudian kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dia salah satu dokter jenius dan berdedikasi tinggi kebanggan di rumah sakit ini. Namun demikian sikapnya begitu dingin. Dan lagi terkadang dia tak segan-segan memarahi para perawat dan dokter yang menurut dia melakukan kesalahan, karna dia termasuk orang yang sangat perfeksionis dengan perkerjaanya. Dibalik sikapnya yang galak itu dia selalu ramah pada anak kecil. Dia terlihat sangat sayang kepada Konohamaru-chan, anak yang kemarin selalu mengikutimu." Jelas Hinata. "Setelah mendengan ceritamu, Uchiha-san mesti seorang perjaka tua berumur 40tahun uhm..mungkin lebih. Ah..dan lagi mukanya yang sedikit keriput dengan kacamata besar dan rambutnya agak sedikit botak dengan banyak uban hahaha..." kata Sakura menanggapi cerita Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum menahan tawanya.

"Sakura! " panggilan Sai berhasil memotong pembicaraan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ada apa Sai-kun?" "Ayo cepat ke ruang rapat, Kepala dokter ingin semua dokter berkumpul disana dalam sepuluh menit. Kau juga Hinata-san" kata Sai yang kemudian berjalan ke arah ruangan yang tadi dia bicarakan disusul oleh Hinata.

Jadi dokter yang galak itu sudah datang. Bagaimana ini, bagaimana jika aku membuat kesalahan, bagaimana jika dia sampai membentaku. Lamunan Sakura berhasil dibuyarkan dengan tepukan di pundak kananya. "Hey nona, kau tak ingin kena marah perjaka tua yang tadi kalian bicarakan kan?" . Seorang pemuda yang seumuran denganya atau mungkin sedikit lebih tua dari Sakura menyadarkan lamunan Sakura. "Ah saya akan segera kesana Naruto-san" "hey sudah berapa kali aku bilang, panggil aku Naruto-kun." "Hnn.. baiklah Naruto-kun" kata Sakura sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

Apanya yang perfeksionis, di pertemuan seperti ini saja dia telat. Gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya bernama Tsunade masuk dan menyampaikan bahwa pertemuan di tunda dan dilanjutkan siang nanti. Mendengar hal itu Sai bergegas keluar dan menemui istrinya Ino di ruang perawat.

.

.

.

Sai merebahkan tubuh Ino diatas kasur dan kemudian mulai mencium bibir Ino dengan lembut, namun tak lama kemudian berubah menjadi agak kasar. Dijilatnya bibir bawah Ino agar dia membuka mulutnya dan memberikan ijin untuk Sai memasukan lidanya kedalam mulut Ino. Suara desahan Ino menggema di seluruh sudut ruang kamar rumah sakit yang belum dibuka setelah renovasi. Desahan Ino kembali terdengar merdu setelah Sai dengan lembut memijit payudara Ino yang berukuran 36B itu. Beberapa saat kemudia mereka teleh melepas semua pakaian yang menutupi tubuh Ino dan Sai hingga mereka benar-benar telanjang.

Sai kembali dengan lembut membaringkan Ino dan kemudian menindih tubuh telanjang Ino. "kau siap anata?" kata Sai sambil menatap mata wanita di bawahnya. Ino menganggu lemah, mukanya sudah terlihat merah akibat sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang diberikan oleh Sai. Sesaat kemudian tubuh Sai sudah berada dalam tubuh Ino dan erangan serta desahan dari keduanya kembali bergema di ruangan yang didominasi warna putih khas rumah sakit.

Peluh terlihat membasahi tubuh keduanya. "Sai-kun aaahku akan segeraah keluaarrh" desah Ino yang menambah semangat Sai untuk melakukan kegiatan in-out pada vagina Ino. "Aku juga akan segera keluar sayang, tahanlah sebentar" bisik Sai pada Ino. Sesaat kemudia keduanya merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar. Keduanya klimaks bersamaan. "Terima kasih Ino" kata Sai sambil mengecup dahi Ino. Setelah mengumpulkan tenaga, keduanya kembali berpakaian.

.

.

.

"membosankan." Kata Sakura sambil meminum es kopi di depanya. "Kemana Ino, tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja, ah mungkin saja seekor kappa menculik dan memakanya" ucap Sakura asal sambil memainkan sendok di atas piring berisi cheesecake starawberry kesukaanya. Tanganya berhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang lewat di depannya. Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah ketika pemuda itubtersenyum padanya. Sakura kemudian membalas senyuman pemuda itu.

Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan ada yang aneh di sekitarnya, dia melihat beberapa lampu gantung yang ada di kantin bergetar. Getaran itu lama-kelamaan semakin kuat. Sakura yang bingung hanya diam di tempatnya. " Nona ini gempa, segera keluar dari sini" kata sang pemuda tampan yang kini berdiri tepat di sebelah Sakura. Sakura yang speechless hanya diam mematung. Pemuda tadi agak sedikit kesal dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk keluar. Melihat keadaan ini bukanya panik, Sakura malah tersenyum bahagia melihat tanganya digenggam oleh pemuda tampan tadi.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey nona, apa kau gila?" suara seorang laki-laki membuyarkan lamuan Sakura.

"Lho mengapa aku berada diluar, bukankah tadi aku ada di kantin dengan cheesecake strawberry ku" kata Sakura sambil mengingat apa yang barusan terjadi. "Hey mana cheesecake ku, aku belum sempat memakanya". "Hey bodoh ! disaat seperti ini yang kau cemaskan hanya kue, liat keadaan sekitar mu" kata pemuda itu dengan nada tinggi. Sakura memperhatikan daerah sekitarnya. Sakura melihat banyak orang berkumpul di halaman rumah sakit. Bebrapa bangunan di sekitar rumah sakit kini hanya berupa puing-puing. "Astaga apa yang terjadi" ucap Sakura tidak percaya. Mengapa ada dokter sebodoh dia. Ah... Kami-Sama bodoh sekali orang di sebelahku. Umpat pemuda itu dalam hati.

Menyadari sesuatu Sakura berlari ke arah gedung rumah sakit. Namun, sebelum sampai lebih jauh ,pemuda tadi menarik tanganya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, kau tidak merasakanya, walaupun pelan gempa masih terjadi. "Aku harus menyelamatkan Ino dan Sai mereka temanku dan mungkin mereka masih di dalam" ucap Sakura lemah. "Aku yang akan masuk mencari mereka, kau tetaplah di sini" "tapi..." ucapan sakura berhenti ketika pemuda itu tersenyum.

Kyaaaaa dasar baka! Berhenti tersenyum. Apa dia sengaja membuat hatiku meledak melihat wajah tampanya itu. Teriak iner sakura. Astaga Sakura apa yang kau lakukan, tidak ingatkah kau pada Sasori yang saat ini tengah menunggumu di Tokyo. Yah aku tidak boleh tergoda malaikat tampan di depanku ini kata Sakura dalam hatinya. Pemuda itu bingung melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi.

hampir saja pemuda itu memasuki gedung seorang lelaki yang tak lain adalah Sai menghentikan langkahnya. "Kami berdua ada di sini tuan,kau tak perlu masuk kedalam, itu berbahaya" ucap Sai sopan dengan senyuman selalu sersuguh di mukanya. "Ino! kau dari mana saja" teriak Sakura sambil memeluk Ino. "Sakura kau baik-baik saja? Kau tak terluka kan?" tanya Ino cemas. Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Melihat senyuman Sakura ,membuat wajah pemuda itu memerah.

"Arigatou kau sudah membantu temanku yang bodoh ini, kau pasti sangat kerepotan, gomen"kata Ino sambil memegang kepala Sakura dan memaksanya untuk menunduk mengikuti apa yang dia lakukan pada pemuda di samping Sakura. "Hey Ino apa yang kau lakukan" protes Sakura.

.

.

.

"Permisi dokter, banyak korban yang tertimpa puing bangunann terluka bahkan ada yang hampir sekarat, kami memerlukan bantuan kalian" kata Tenten panik. Sakura, Ino, Sai dan pemuda itu bergegas menuju lokasi tempat penampungan para korban terluka yan telah di temukan. Sai membagi tugas untuk merawat para korban. Sai dan Ino membantu tim medis di penampungan barat sedang Sakura dan pemuda tadi di sebelah timur.

Sakura terlihat serius merawat parakorban. Dia merawat korban dengan penuh perhatian. Dengan dibantu oleh pemuda itu Sakura membalut luka korban dan terkadang dia juga terpaksa harus menjahit luka korban yang parah.

Sekitar pukul 16.00 Sakura dan pemuda tadi memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan memakan sepotong roti yang tadi diberikan tim rescue. Mereka duduk di sebuah batang pohon beser yang tumbang. Sakura duduk sambil merenggangkan ototnya kemudian melahap roti yang di pegangnya. "Ah ternyata dari tadi kita belum tau nama satu sama lain kan" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengulurkan tanganya. Pemuda itu memandang ke arah tangan Sakura dan menjabat tangan Sakura. "Namaku Sasuke, Uch.." belum sempat mengucapkan nama lengkapnya seorang berambut kuning dan bermata biru jernih mamanggilnya.

Pemuda yang memanggil Sasuke barusan adalah Naruto yang berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter spesialis mata. "Hey dari mana saja kau, tak biasanya kau terlambat seperti tadi" cerocos Naruto. "Kapal yang aku tumpangi tadi sedikit mengalami masalah" jawab Sasuke. "Syukurlah aku kira kau tidak akan kembali ke sini setelah hampir 2 minggu di Tokyo" kata Naruto yang kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Toloooong, siapapun tolong kami..." Tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita mengagetkan mereka bertiga. Ketiganya merasa bingung mencari sumber suara. "Kami di bawah sini tuan, tolong selamatkan kami. Aku mohon, suamiku kehilangan banyak darah." Suara wanita itu berubah menjadi isakan. "mereka di sini" kata sasuke sambil menunjuk puing bangunan. "Naruto kau segeralah panggil tim rescue dan Sakura bantu aku di sini" "baik" jawab Sakura dan Naruto hampir bersamaan. "Perjaka tua yang botak ya? Haha" bisik Naruto pada Sakura sebelum pergi meminta bantuan. Sakura hanya diam mendengar perkataan Naruto, dia bingung apa maksud Naruto barusan.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam korban akhirnya berhasil dievakuasi dari dalam puing. Wanita yang dari tadi menangis segera diobati lukanya oleh Tenten, untungnya wanita itu hanya luka ringan. Namun demikian wanita itu masih tetap menangis terisak ketika mndapati suaminya yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah memenuhi hampir seluruh tubuhnya tengah di bawa dengan tandu menuju tenda yang digunakan untuk merawat korban yang terluka parah. Suami wanita itu terluka parah ketika melindunginya dari reruntuhan puing yang hendak menimpa dirinya.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke membersihkan luka korba an segera menjahit luka korban yang terbuka lebar. Melihat Sasuke yang begitu cekatan merawat korban membuat Sakura bingung, siapa sebenarnya lelaki yang ada di depanya itu. "Dia kehilangan banyak darah, Sakura segera hubungi ruang penyimpanan untuk segera mengirimkan stok darah B kemari". Sakura yang sedari tadi sibuk memikirkan siapa Sasuke pun tidak merespon perkataan Sasuke. "Sakura ! kau tidak mendengarku? Bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini kau malah melamun, cepat hubungi bagian penyimpanan darah" bentak Sasuke kepada Sakura. Sakura yang tersadar dari lamunanya langsung bergegas menjalankan perintah Sasuke.

Setelah apa yang di pesan Sasuke datang, dia meminta Sakura untuk membantunya melaksanakan transfusi darah. Setelah melakukan verivikasi program pengobatan klien Sakura segera menyiapkan alat dan melakukan transfusi darah sesuai dengan prosedur yang berlaku sambil setiap 5 menit sekali mengeceknya.

Selang beberapa jam kemudian korban pun sadar. Istri korban segera berlari melihat keadaan suaminya sambil terisak dan tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur dan berterima kasih pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura dapat bernafas lega setelah melihat keadaan korban yang berangsur-angsur membaik.

"Sakura kau pulanglah dan beristirahat" kata Sasuke yang melihat kadaan Sakura. Sakura nampak sangat kelelahan dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Sedari siang tadi Sakura dengan setia menemani Sasuke merawat para korban gempa. "Sasuke sebenarnya siapa kau? Mengapa kau terlihat begitu trampil ketika mengurus para korban ini?" tanya Sakura penasaran. "Aku sudah biasa merawat orang" jawab Sasuke singkat

Kruyuuuk kruyuuuuk... sial diasaat seperti ini perutku berbunyi bengitu keras. Memalukan ! runtuk Sakura sambil memegangi perutnya dengan muka memerah. Melihat hal itu Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Ayo pergi." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura berjalan menjauhi lokasi penampungan. "Kita mau kemana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura bingung. "Tentu saja makan" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah warung ramen pinggir jalan. Begitu makanan datang Sakura dengan lahap memakan ramen porsi besar yang tersedia di depanya. "Hey pelan-pelan, untuk ukuran badanmu, selera makanmu besar juga". Sakura tidak memperdulikan omongan Sasuke barusan dan sibuk menghabiskan makanannya yang tak lama kemudian lenyap masuk ke dalam perutnya.

" Ne Sasuke..aku masih heran mengapa kau begitu trampil dan tau istilah-istilah medis. Apakah kau seorang dokter?" tanya Sakura yang ternyata sedari tadi penasaran. "Haha jadi sedari tadi kau masih penasaran Sakura?"ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa. Sakura hanya majukan bibirnya sambil mengangguk. "Hey kau benar-benar berfikir kalo aku ini seorang dokter?" Sakura hanya menganggu menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. "Jika aku seorang dokter mana mungkin aku membawa gadis cantik sepertimu ke kedai ramen pinggir jalan seperti ini." Mendengar dirinya dipuji cantik oleh Sasuke wajahnya langsung memerah. "Hey dasar kau , baru aku puji langsung seperti itu dan lagi pemuda miskin sepertiku tak mungkin bisa sekolah kedokteran Sakura" Sasuke kembali tertawa.

Kami-Sama apakah makhluk di depanku ini nyata? Apa aku tadi tewas saat gempa tadi siang terjadi. Ah mungkin iya, mungkin sekarang aku di surga. Pasti karna semas hidup aku telah menjadi gadis baik maka Kami-Sama mengirimkan malaikat tampan untuk menemaniku, tapi bagaimana dengan Sasori aku belum sempat bertemu denganya untuk terakhir kali. Biarkanlah dunia kita sekarang sudah berbeda.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa dahinya disentil dengan cukup keras

"Aww... itai...mengapa di surga aku masih bisa merasakan sakit?" gumam Sakura. "Surga?" tanya Sasuke bingung dan Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Hey baka! Kau masih hidup. Sampai kapan kau akan terus melawak?." Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat tertawa oleh tingkah lugu Sakura. Sakura hanya memajukan bibirnya.

"Sakura, ngomong-ngomong besok bukankah kau ada pertemuan di rumah sakit" tanya Sasuke. "Hn.. bagaimana kau tau? Ah jangan-jangan kau seorang stalker?" tanya Sakura polos. "Pikiranmu selalu jauh dari logika. Aku diundang oleh rumah sakit untuk menghadiri acara itu, kau juga pasti akan datang kan?"

"wow.. kau kenapa kau bisa langsung diundang seperti itu, apa gara-gara tadi pihak rumah sakit meliat mu yang begitu trampil?" tanya Sakura.

"Haha kau terlalu berlebihan, mana mungkin itu terjadi, aku hanya diminta untuk mengecek audio yang ada disana" jawab Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura, mungkin setelah ini kau akan menjadi asiaten seorang kepala dokter rumah sakit, kau dokter yang baik" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum

"Kau berlebihan Sasuke mana mungkin itu terjadi, lagi pula jangan ingatkan ku pada orang itu." Sasuke memasang muka tidak mengerti karena perkataan Sakura.

"orang itu sungguh mengesalkan. Dia menyuruh kami berkumpul, namun nyatanya dia tidak datang. Dan yang aku dengar dia itu galak dan sangat angkuh"

"lalu apa lagi yang kau dengar?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Dia suka membentak, namun sangat baik kepada anak-anak terutama Konohamaru."

"itu karna Konohamaru adalah anaknya"

"Oh jadi dia punya anak, banyanganku ternyata salah haha" 

"memang apa yang kau bayangkan padanya Sakura? Apa kau kecewa dia telah memiliki anak?. Tapi sebenarnya dia belum betul-betul memiliki anak." Sakura hanya mengangguk mendengarkan Sasuke. "Konohamaru tidak memiliki orang tua, jadi dia menganggap nya sebagai anak sendiri."

"Haha sudah kuduga dia memang perjaka tua berumur 40an lebih dengan kepala botak dan kulit keriput, aku berani bertaruh dia pasti tidak pernah mengenal wanita manapun , liat saja sifatnya yang arrogant itu." Sasuke hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura

"Hey Sakura, bagaimana jika besok malam sesudah acara itu kita bertemu kembali disini?." Sakura mengangguk menandakan setuju dengan ajakan Sasuke. "Baiklah kau telah berjanji Sakura" keduanya hanya tersenyum.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Keesokan harinya...

Pagi-pagi sekali Sakura dan Ino sudah bangun dan bersiap-siap pergi ke rumah sakit karena menurut kabar, pertemuan hari ini dimajukan sesuai dengan permintaan sang kepala rumah sakit. "Dasar si tua angkuh, seenaknya sendiri merubah jadwal. Disaat ada bencana besar yang memakan korban dia sama sekali tidak menampakan batang hidungnya, sekarang setelah semuanya terkendali dia seenaknya sendiri memajukan jadwal" grutu Sakura.

Ino yang baru selesai mandi hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang pagi-pagi begini sudah menggrutu tidak jelas di depan cermin. "Hey Sakura ingatlah kita ini cuma perawat dan dokter yang sedang magang, jadi apapun yang dibuat oleh rumah sakit tidak bisa kita tolak , walaupun pemilik rumah sakit ini adalah paman dan bibimu sendiri. Aku yakin tuan Jiraya juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu karena nilaimu tergantung pada si uchiha itu." Kata Ino seraya mengacak-acak ujung rambut Sakura.

Ino mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kecil sebelah ranjangnya. Dia memperhatikan ponselnya. "Sakura apakah ponselmu sudah mendapatkan signal?." " Entahlah Ino aku tdak perduli dengan ponselku. Apakah sejak gempa kemarin signal belum juga ada?" tanya Sakura heran, danhanya dijawab gelengan oleh Ino. "Sasori sampai sekarangbelum menghubungimu?" Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino dan malah menyibukan diri dengan memasukan barang yang akan dibawa kedalam tasnya. "Mungkin dia sedang sibuk Ino, yah kau tau sendiri kan sekarang dia juga sudah mulai magang di perusahaan ayahnya" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa ceria. "Yosh..kalau begitu kau harus membelikan aku makanan Sakura" kata Ino sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih memaki tidak jelas di dalam kamar mereka.

Aku tau tawamu itu palsu Sakura. Semoga Sasori tidak melakukan hal bodoh lagi kali ini, batin Ino yang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sahabatnya ,ah bukan adik nya tertawa palsu.

.

.

.

Tokyo pagi itu...

Suara desahan dan erangan yang berasal dari mulut seorang lelaki dan perempuan menggema dalam kamar apartemen sang lelaki. Wanita berambut biru dengan jept rambut berbentuk mawar putih dengan setia mendesahkan nama sang lelaki yang tengah menindih tubuhnya sambil memaju mundurkan pantatnya. Udara pagi yang begitu menusuk tidak mereka hiraukan,tubuh mereka terlalu panas untuk merasakan dinginya udara pagi. Permainan panas yang mereka lakukan sejak malam tadi sudah bisa membuat tubuh mereka memanas. Tubuh keduanya nampak mengkilat akibat keringat yang ada di tubuh mereka terkena pantulan sinar lampu yang dibuat agak temaram.

Mendengar namanya berulangkali didesahkan oleh wanitanya, lelaki berambut merah itu lebih menambah tempo genjotanya. Tangan lelaki berwajah innocent itu tak henti-hentinya memijat payudara kanan pasanganya. Mulutnya pun tak mau kalah, dilahapnya payudara payudara yang belum dijamahnya sambil sesekali menjilat putingnya. Mendapat perlakuan itu sang wanita tak henti-hentinya mendesah dengan tanganya meremas rambut merah sang pria.

"AAAAaaahhh...Sasori aku keluaar lagi...kau belumhh keluar jugaaah? Aku sudaach lelah Sasori-kunhhh..." gadis benama Konan itu sudah klimaks entah yang keberapa. "Tahanlah Konan aku akan segera sampai, aku sudah lama tidak melakukan ini dengan mu. Kau tau Konan aku merindukanmu" ucap Sasori yang kemudian kembali melumat mulut kecil Konan. Lumatan itu semakin buas dengan permainan lidah mereka hingga saliva mereka bercampur dan keluar dari sela-sela bibir keduanya. "Sasori aku akan segera keluar lagiiih" "aku juga, kita keluarkan bersama Konan". Lengguhan panjang terdengar dari keduanya tanda mereka telah klimaks. Sasori langsung tumbang kesamping kiri Konan dengan kejantanyanya masih tertancap di liang Konan. Sesekali Sasori menggerakkan pantatnya mencari sisa-sisa orgsmnya yang entah keberapa malam ini. Permainan mereka malam ini terjadi begitu lama, hal ini dikarenakan keduanya yang sudah lama tidak saling menyalurkan cintanya. Sasori dan Konan yan kelelahan akhirnya tertidur pagi itu dengan posisi Sasori memeluk tubuh Konan dari belakang dalam keadaan telanjang dan tertutup selimut.

.

.

.

Konan memperhatikan tubuhnya di depan kaca. Dari pantulan kaca terlihat banyak noda-noda merah yang semalam di torehkan Sasori. Konan mengusap beberapa noda itu sambil tesenyum sesekali menoleh pada lelaki berwajah polos yang sedang tidur diranjang berukuran king size. Wanita yang masih dalam keadaan polos itu berjalan menghampiri ranjang dimana Sasori sedang terlelap. Dikecup lembut bibir sang lelaki sambil tanganya mengusap rambut lelakinya, ah lebih tepatnya kekasih mantan sahabatnya, Sakura. "Wajahmu begitu polos sayang, berbeda saat kau mencumbuku semalam" gumam Konan sambil tertawa kecil diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat pada bibir Sasori. Sasori yang merasa terusik menarik lengan Konan hingga dia jatuh ke atas badanya. Dada Konan yang lumayan besar itu bergesekan dengan dadanya yang bidang Sasori sehingga membangkitkan lagi kejantanan Sasori. Sesaat kemudian permainan panas mereka kembali terulang.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit raut muka Sakura yang sejak tadi di perjalanan terlihat sedikit murung berbalik menjadi ceria kembali ketika melihat seseorang dari kejauhan yang terlebih dahulu masuk ke rumah sakit. Ino yang meliat perubahan muka Sakura yang tiba-tiba itu sedikit bingung."Kau sakit Sakura?" tanya Ino penasaran. Sakura memasang wajah bingung ketika sahabatnya tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Sakura hanya menggeleng. "Atau kau sudah mulai gila jidad lebar, tadi mukamu terlihat murung dan sekarang lihat kau sedari tadi tersenyum berjuta arti seperti itu" kata Ino dengan tetap bingung dengan tingkah si rambut merah muda di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke !" teriak Sakura pada pemuda yanghampir memasuki pintu rumah sakit dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh pemuda itu. Para perawat dan dokter yang kebetulan melintas di sebelah Sakura hanya menatap Sakura tidak percaya. "Hey Ino apa ada yang aneh dengan ku? Mengapa semuanya menatapku" tanya Sakura bingung. "Pemikiranmu yang aneh jidad lebar" mendengar jawaban Ino, Sakura hanya meruncingkan bibirnya. "Bukankah itu pemuda yang kemarin bersamamu Sakura" Sakura mengangguk mengiayakan pertanyaan ino. "Wajahmu berubah saat melihatnya, mungkinkah kau jatuh cinta padanya?" goda Ino pada Sakura yang wajahnya terlihat memerah.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. "Mana mungkin aku langsung begitu saja suka padanya , ya memang dia tampan tapi mana mungkin aku suka padanya, aku kan sudah berjanji untuk setia pada Sasori" jawab Sakura pelan sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Sakura dan Ino bergegas memasuki ruang pertemuan karena acara sambutan dari kepala dokter akan segera dimulai. Sakura dan ino duduk di deretan bangku yang sedikit belakang di samping Sai yang terlebih dahulu sampai. "Ohayou, kau sudah sarapan anata?" tanya Ino sambil mengecup singkat bibir Sai. "Keluar dari sini dan sewalah kamar" ucap Sakura asal yang kemudian mendapat hadiah cubitan di bagian perut oleh Ino. Seperti biasa Sai hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua orang di sebelahnya yang tak pernah bisa diam.

"Sakura sebelahmu masih kosong?" suara lembut Hinata mengalihkan tatapan Sakura dari Ino yang juga tengah menatapnya sengit. " duduklah Hinata" Sakura mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di sebelahnya dengan tersenyum. "Hey kau rambut kuning kenapa duduk di sini? Kau hanya akan berisik nanti" tanya Sakura ketus pada lelaki yang duduk setelah Hinata. "Kau dasar, sopanlah sedikit pada senpaimu ini dan memangnya salah aku duduk di sebelah kekasihku?" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. "Jadi kalian? Sejak kapan?" Ino menimpali. "Kami sudah lama bersama , sengaja kami tidak umumkan hubungan kami biar kalian mengetahuinya sendiri" jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Arrrrrhgh apa yang terjadi kenapa aku duduk di tengah-tengah dua pasangan ini, teriak Sakura dalam hati. Sakura bangkit dari kursinya "mau kemana kau?" tanya Ino. "Mataku kurang jelas jika dari sini, aku tidak membawa kaca mataku Ino, lebih baik aku sedikit kedepan" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kecut. "kau tidak melihat semua kursi sudah penuh, kau mau duduk di lantai? Dan itu apa yang menggantung di kerah blouse mu" Sakura menoleh ke segala arah dan memang semua kursi telah penuh. Dengan terpaksa dia kembali duduk di kursinya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tahu alasanmu melakukan itu Sakura, aku mengerti perasaanmu" sahut Naruto lembut. "Senpai aku selama ini salah menilaimu, ternyata kau perhatian, Hinata kau beruntung mendapatkamu" kata Sakura sambil memasang wajah Innocentnya. "Aku tau alasanmu ingin pergi itu ingin melihat dengan jelas wajah si perjaka tua yang botak kan..pffft" Naruto menahan tawa. Sakura yang sudah berfikiran bahwa Naruto akan membelanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, sampai akhirnya dia mencerna perkataan Naruto barusan. Hal itu membuat Naruto , Ino dan sai tertawa terbahak- bahak bahkan Hinata juga sempat tertawa kecil. Sakura yang merasa terbully hanya memerosotkan posisi duduknya dan menutup wajah cantiknya dengan jas putih. Sakura dia tidak mengetahui para petinggi rumah sakit memasuki ruangan karena matanya masih tertutup oleh jasnya. " Sakura sudah mulai" ino menyenggol kecil bahu Sakura.

Sakura mengenakan kacamatanya dan segera melihat kedepan. Ii..iitu bukan kah orang itu, mengapa dia bisa ada disana. Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihanya didepan itu yang duduk bersama para petinggi termasuk paman dan bibinya adalah orang itu. Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya sementara Naruto hanya menahan tawa. Hal serupa juga di rasakan Ino, dia bingung mengapa Sasuke ikut duduk disana. Para dokter koas wanita yang melihat Sasuke duduk disana berbisik mengagumi makhluk yang berada di di depan mereka

Mengecek audio huh, aku sudah menduga ada yang ganjal dengan orang itu. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke mulai mengenalkan siapa dirinya sambil menatap lurus ke arah sakura. Sakura yang merasa ditatap oleh Sasuke hanya bisa diam mematung. Melihat kejadian itu Naruto mulai tertawa dengan volume yang paling rendah. Sakura mengingat perkataanya semalam pada Sasuke mengenai gambarnya pada sang kepala dokter. Wajah Sakura memerah menahan malu, detik ini rasanya dia ingin berlari meninggalkan tempat ini dan mengurung dirinya di kamar mandi. Jadi aku menjelek-jelekan seseorang tepat di mukanya, dan yang aku hina adalah orang yang akan memberikanku nilai. Arrrgh Kami-Sama mengapa aku begitu bodoh, teriak Sakura dalam hati.

Diakhir acara para dokter yang akan melaksanakan koas maju satu persatu untuk menyalami paara petinggi rumah sakit. Entah kapan dan bagaimana caranya Sakura tidak tau tiba-tiba dia sudah melihat Naruto di depan tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Ketika akan sampai pada giliaranya, Sakura hendak kabur dari tempat itu, dia memutar badanya namun digagalkan Ino yang berada di belakangnnya. Sakura berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan canggung dan mulai menyalami tangan Sasuke. "perjaka tua dengan rambut botak dan kulit keriput ,ha?" sindir Sasuke. "Gomen Uchiha-san" ucap Sakura sambil tertunduk melihat itu Sasuke tersenyum tipis tanpa Sakura sadari. Sedang Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu tak bisa menahan tawa, dia segera berlari keluar dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

"Ino apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku benar-benar malu dan takut, aku menghinanya seperti itu tepat di depanya" Sakura menarik selimut untuk menutupi badan mungilnya. Ino segera menarik selimut Sakura.

"Datang saja kesana Sakura dan minta maaf padanya, siapa tau dia akan memafkanmu dan katakan kau menyesal" ucap Ino.

"Kau tau aku begitu semangat kamarin ketika menghinanya" ucap Sakura merutuki nasibnya.

Ino memegang kedua pipi sakura dan menekanya, sehingga bibir Sakura seperti bebek. "Apa salahnya mencoba datang saja, dan minta maaflah denga tulus, dai pasti memaadkanmu" ucap ino lembut.

Dengan terpaksa Sakura datang ke kedai ramen yang semalam dia datangi dengan Sasuke. Malam itu Sakura hanya menggunakan kaos yaang sedikit agak kebesaran dengan celana jeans selutut serta sepasang sneakers putih kesayanganya dan tak lupa rambutnya ia ikat ekor kuda. Walau terkesan amat sederhana namun dia tetap terlihat sangat cantik. Sakura memasuki kedai ramen itu dan tak mendapati Sasuke disitu. Sakura merasa sangat lega, dia keluar dengan senyuman lebar dan berniat kembali ke asrama. Senyumanya luntur ketika suara berat seorang pria memanggilnya.

"Kau mau kabur Sakura?" ucap Sasuke yang ternyata sudah berdiri di sebelah kedai. "Maaf aku tak melihatmu di dalam aku pikir kau tak datang" jawab Sakura sambil tertunduk. "Malam ini kau yang traktir" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk memasuki kedai tersebut.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka berdua pulang kembali ke asrama, Sasuke tinggal di asrama laki-laki yang berada di sebelah asrama wanita. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersama kembali ke asrama. Di sepanjang jalan mereka terlihat sangat canggung, tak ada seucap katapun yang mereka keluarkan. Sakura berkali mengusap lenganya tanda dia kedinginan. Sasuke yang mengetahui itu segera melepas jaket dan memakaikanya pada Sakura. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling pandang. Momen itu hilang ketika suara si rambut kuning berteriak memanggil mereka. Bukanya menoleh Sakura dan Sasuke malah melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda dengan langkah yang semakin cepat. Tak lama mereka sampai di depan asrama.

" Masuklah, lain kali kenakan jaket ketika keluar, udara di sini lebih dingin dari Tokyo" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Arigatou Uchiha-san, aku kembalikan jaketmu" kata Sakura sambil memberikan jaket Sasuke.

" Ketika di luar rumah sakit kau cukup memanggilku sesuke, mengerti?" Sakura menjawab hanya dengan anggukan. "masuklah sudah semakin dingin" "baiklah, oyasumi sasuke " sebelum masuk kedalam Sakura sempat tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba ditunjuk untuk menjadi asisten Sasuke. Sakura selalu mendampingi kegiatan Sasuke selama di rumah sakit. Karna terbiasa bersama lama kelamaan mereka semakin dekat hal ini membuat gosip di lingkungan rumah sakit. Tapi yang Sakura tak mengerti, mengapa sikap Sasuke ketika berada di lingkungan rumah sakit dan luar rumah sakit berbeda. Ketika diluar Sasuke sering berbicara padanya dan dia sering tertawa. Lain halnya di rumah sakit, Sasuke jadi irit bicara, bahkan dia tak segan-segan memarahi Sakura jika gadis itu melakukan kesalahan. Namun demikian Sakura lama kelamaan menjadi nyaman dengan sosok Sasuke yang seperti mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Dan lama kelamaan posisi Sasori di hati Sakura sedikit digeser oleh Sasuke.

Sudah tiga bulan Sasori tidak memberi kabar pada Sakura, pesan Sakura hanya pernah satu kali dia balas. Pesan itu mengatakan bahwa saat ini Sasori sedang ada di Spanyol mengurus bisnis ayahnya dan masih sangat sibuk. Sedang telepon Sakura satu kalipun tak pernah dia angkat. Lama kelamaan Sakura sedikit melupakan Sasori karna dia sudah terlalu nyaman pada sang dokter berkepribadian ganda yang sejak awal bertemu sudah mencuri hatinya.

"Ano, sumimasen Sakura, siang ini apakah kau mau menggantikanku mendampingi dokter Uchiha ke pinggiran desa?" tanya Hinata ragu. "Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Naruto-kun" lanjutnya

Pinggir desa, sepertinya menyenangkan, dari awal kesini aku ingin sekali kesana. Sepertinya sedikit berjalan-jalan kesana tidak terlalu buruk batin Sakura. Sakura segera menganggu dan tersenyum mengiyakan permintaan Hinata. Mendengar itu Ino dan Tenten yang sejak tadi berada di sebelah Sakura tersenyum lebar penuh arti. Sakura dan Hinata bingung mengapa kedua perawat cantik itu tersenyum mencurigakan seperti itu.

"Ah rupanya ada yang mulai berkencan dengan seorang perjaka tua , benar begitu Tenten" sahut Ino sambil menahan Tawa.

"Jadi gosip itu benar Sakura?" tanya Tenten Penasaran

"Gosip? Memang ada gosip apa tentang ku?" Sakura menjadi semakin bingung

"Gosip kau dan Uchiha-san berpacaran, jadi itu semua benar? Wah tak ku sangka akhirnya ada gadis yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya. Kau tau sakura, banyak dokter perawat bahkan pasien yang tertarik padanya, banyak yang mati-matian mencuri perhatianya, tapi itu sia-sia. Uchiha san tidak pernah bisa membuka hati untuk mereka" jelas Tenten. Mendengan perkataan Tenten wajah Sakura kembali memerah.

"Apa kalian semua yang ada di sini buta?!" bentak Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang perawat. Sakura dan yang lainya yang berada di ruangan itu kaget dan segera menoleh ke arah pintu masuk tepat di mana seorang laki-laki sedang berdiri dengan muka yang menunjukan bahwa sekarang dia sedang menahan emosi. "Kalian tidak melihat sedari tadi lampu dari kamar 55 menyala. Kalau Cuma mau mengobrol lebih baik kalian pulang. Ingat sumpahdan tanggung jawab kalian" kata Sasuke dengan nada bicara masih tetap meninggi. Tanpa banyak kata Ino ,Tenten serta Hinata segera bergegas menuju kamar yang yang tadi di sebutkan Sasuke.

Sakura yang baru pertama kali melihat Sasuke semarah ini hanya bisa diam dan menundukan kepalanya hampir menangis seraya menatap laporan yang sedari tadi tengah ia kerjakan. Dia memang kerap dimarahi oleh sasuke, namun tidak sampai dibentak seperti ini. Tidak usah cengeng Haruno-san, dan segera bersiap-siap ikut aku ke pinggir desa sekarang" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang itu.

.

.

.

Siang itu Sakura mengikuti Sasuke ke pinggiran desa untuk memberikan pengobatan gratis pada para penduduk yang ada disana. Sakura dan Sasuke seperti dua orang yang sedang perang dingin, karena sedari tadi mereka tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dan sibuk melakukan tugasnya masing-masing. Waktu menunjukan jam 4sore, sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan mingguan dari rumah sakit itu. Mereka berdua menuju ke sebuah bangku di bawah pohon yang cukup besar sembari memakan kue yang tadi sempat di berikan penduduk. Sakura hanya diam sambil memeperhatikan aliran air sungai yang ada di depan mereka

"Apa sekarang kau bisu?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Sakura yang masih merasa takut karena kemarahan Sasuke tadi siang mengangkat kepalanya dan mencoba menatap Sasuke. "Aku takut pada mu, aku takut saat kau marah. Wajahmu begitu menyeramkan huaaa..." tangis sakura pecah seketika. Melihat hal itu Sasuke justru tertawa. "Sudahlah jangan menangis aku sudah tak marah lagi. Aku paling tak suka melihat pasien yang ditelantarkan begitu saja dan mereka juga melupakan tanggung jawabnya, itu sebabnya aku marah". Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, dengan lembut dia menyeka Air mata Sakura. Sesaat kemudian mereka saling pandang. Mata onyx Sasuke menatap lembut mata hijau emerald Sakura.

Semakin lama wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat ke wajah Sakuran dan cuup... Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir sakura. Sakura hanya diam mematung ketika bibir mungilnya di kecup Sasuke. Sasuke kembali mencium Sakura dengan ciuman yang lembut. Lama kelamaan ciuman Sasuke pada Sakura sedikit memanas. Sakura yang tak kunjung membuka mulutnya membuat Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Sakura , ketika Sakura membuka mulutnya, Sasuke segera memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Sakura yang awalnya bingung lama kelamaan mulai menikmati sensai ketika lidahnya diajak menari oleh lidah Sasuke didalam mulutnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata dari tadi melihat perbuatan yang sedang mereka lakukan. Tangan pemuda yang dari tadi melihat Sakura dan Sasuke mengepal dan dia sedikit menggeram.

"SAKURAAAA !" teriak teriak seseorang yang berada di seberang sungai. Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan menoleh ke arah suara. Sakura tersentak begitu melihat siapa yang barusan meneriakinya. Disana berdiri seseorang yang kelihatan sudah sangat emosi dengan rahang dan kepalan tangan yang mengeras memeperlihatkan otot-ototnya.

.

.

.

to be continued

terima kasih untuk semua yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita pertama ku ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, karena memang baru pertama buat hehe... :3

terima kasih banyak yang sudah meberikan reviewnya dan menjadikanya cerita favorit, terima kasih semangat dan dukunganya

arigatou gozaimasu mina ^^

_Kimmy Glowy_


	5. Chapter 5

"SAKURAAAA !" teriak teriak seseorang yang berada di seberang sungai. Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan menoleh ke arah suara. Sakura tersentak begitu melihat siapa yang barusan meneriakinya. Disana berdiri seseorang yang kelihatan sudah sangat emosi dengan rahang dan kepalan tangan yang mengeras memeperlihatkan otot-ototnya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya mengetahui siapa orang yang telah meneriakan namanya. "Sasori.." gumam Sakura.

Dengan langkah cepat Sasori berjalan ke arah jembatan yang menghubungkan dengan seberang sungai tempat dimana Sakura tengah duduk membatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ha?! Pantas kau tak pernah menghubungi ku lagi, ternyata kau sibuk bermesraan dengan lelaki lain." Sakura mulai menitihkan air mata ketika Sasori membentaknya.

"Sa..Sasori maafkan aku, i..iini semua tak seperti yang ka..kau lihat" jawab Sakura terbata-bata.

"Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk melihatmu bermesraan dengan pria lain Sakura. Percuma aku mengkhawatirkan mu, ternyata kau malah berhianat di belakang ku." Wajah Sasori terlihat memerah akibat menahan emosinya yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Sementara di sebelah Sakura, Sasuke hanya diam bingung dengan drama yang tersuguh di depannya.

"Selama tiga bulan ini aku selalu berusaha agar tetap setia padamu, tapi ternyata seperti ini balasanmu. Sudah satu bulan kau tak pernah memberikan kabar padaku, apa yang kau lakukan? Atau jangan-jangan kau sibuk bermesraan dengan nya?" Sasori menunjuk Sasuke diakhir ucapanya. "Apa kau sudah tidur dengan ya ha? Sampai-sampai kau lupa denganku?" .

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan menampar keras pipi Sasori hingga memerah, sesaat kemudian Sasori memegang pipinya yang barusan di tampar Sakura.

"Apa sehina itu aku di matamu Sasori?" Sakura mulai terisak.

Sasuke yang merasa iba dengan Sakura angkat bicara. "Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku. Aku tak tahu Sakura telah memiliki kekasih dan kejadian barusan juga terjadi begitu saja serta bukan Sakura yang memulainya." Mendengar itu Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kalau kau mau menyalahkan seseorang, salahkan lah aku, karna memang aku yang memulai semua ini." Sasuke menundukan badanya di ujung perkataanya.

Sasori yang geram reflek menonjok muka Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak siap pun jatuh ketanah, dia lantas menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Melihat hal itu, Sakura membungkukan badanya dan membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasori, perlakuanmu sudah keterlaluan" ucap Sakura sambil menahan air mata yang hampir tumpah. Sasori dan Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap Sakura.

"Kau pikir hanya aku yang salah disini? Kau menanyakanku kenapa sebulan terakhir ini aku tak menghubungimu?" Sakura menyeka air matanya yang mulai tumpah dengan lengannya. "Lantas kemana kau selama tiga bulan ini, berpuluh-puluh pesan aku kirimkan kepadamu, tapi kau hanya membalasnya satu kali dan katamu aku hanya mengganggumu. Kemudian berpuluh-puluh kali pula aku mencoba menghubungimu, tak pernah sekalipun kau balas." Ucap Sakura dengan nada bicara yang meninggi.

"Kau berani membentaku huh?! Apa-apaan sikapmu itu, kau malah balik menyalahkan ku. Apa kau tak bisa membaca, aku sedang mengurus perusaan ayah ku di Spanyol. Dan sekarang kau malah membela laki-laki lain di depanku. Dasar kau jalang !" Sasori yang marah segera mengangkat tanganya hendak menampar Sakura. Sebelum tangan Sasori mengenai pipi putih Sakura, dengan Sigap Sasuke menahan tangan Sasori.

"Aku tau posisiku di sini salah dan sepertinya aku telah memperkeruh hubungan kalian. Tapi aku paling tidak suka melihat laki-laki menyakiti seorang wanita" ucap Sasuke seraya menghempaskan tangan Sasori. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Sakura, kalau kau tak bisa bersikap baik padanya, tinggalkan dia" lanjut Sasuke.

Sasori mulai menggeram. "Kau dengar apa yang dia ucap kan Sakura? Baiklah mulai saat ini aku bukan lagi tunanganmu. Tak ku sangka kau tega menghianatiku Sakaura." Sasori melepas cincin yang ada di jari manisnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke. Setelah melempar cincin itu,Sasori lantas pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya bisa diam sambil bercucuran air mata. Sasuke membukukan badanya guna memungut cincin yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Sasori.

"Sakura.. kau tak apa? Maafkan aku Sakura" ucap Sasuke pelan.

" Sasuke, boleh kau berbalik kebelakang, dan bolehkah aku meminjam punggungmu? hiks" ucap sakura sambil terisak. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke segera membalik badanya, memunggungi Sakura.

Sakura menempelkan kepalanya ke punggung Sasuke dan mulai terisak. Tangis Sakura pecah ketika dia mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Setelah Sakura puas menangis, Sasuke bergegas mengantar Sakura kembali ke asramanya.

"Sakura, tentang hari ini aku benar-benar minta maaf aku tak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu" ucap Sasuke sesaat sebelum Sakura turun dari Mobilnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan segera masuk ke asramanya.

Sasuke hanya bisa melihat punggung Sakura yang lama kelamaan menghilang di balik pintu. "Kami-Sama apa yang aku lakukan, kenapa aku merasa sesakit ini. Apakah aku mulai menyukainya. Tidak mungkin, aku hanya menyukai Karin, ibu dari anaku Konohamaru" ucap Sasuke pelan sesaat sebelum memarkirkan mobilnya. Sasuke segera memasuki ruanganya dan mendapati seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun diatas tempat tidurnya sambil membaca sebuah buku dongeng bergambar.

"Otou-saaan ! kau terlambat" seru Konohamaru sesaat melihat Sasuke memasuki kamarnya. Konohamaru langsung berlari kearah Sasuke dan memeluknya tak lupa dia mengecup pipi kanan pria yang dia anggap otou-san nya itu."Gommen Konohamaru-chan, ada sedikit urusan yang tak bisa otou-san tinggalkan. Kau sudah makan? Apa yang kau pelajari bersama Rin obaa-san di sekolah?" tanya Sasuke pada anak lelakinya yang jenius, sama sepertinya. "Banyak hal otousan. Aku sudah makan bersama Moegi dan orang tuanya, Kakashi Ojii-san dan Rin Obaa-san"jawab Konohamaru sambil tersenyum lebar

Sejenak Konohamaru terdiam dan memperhatikan sudut bibir otousan nya yang terlihat memar. "Otou-san, kau terluka. Seseorang memukulmu? Katakan padaku siapa yang memukulmu, aku akan balas menghajarnya"

"Konohamaru, dari mana kau belajar berkata seperti itu? Otaou-san hanya jatuh terpeleset saat sedang berada di toilet" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sakura langsung merebahkan badanya begitu masuk kedalam kamar. Diambilnya sebuah bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya. Dadanya begitu sakit ketika mengingat kejadian sore tadi.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi? Sasori nampak sangat emosi ketika datang kemari menemui Sai" tanya Ino lembut. Sakura bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Ino. Sakura mulai meneteskan air mata. Dengan terbata-bata dan sedikit terisak, dia menceritakan kejadian senja tadi. Menceritakan Sasuke yang menciumnya hingga Sasori yang membatalkan pertunanganya. Ino hanya bisa mengelus rambut merah muda milik Sakura sambil sesekali menyeka air mata gadis yang ada di hadapanya.

Sementara itu di dalam sebuah bar , dua orang laki-laki hanya duduk tak bersuara. Seorang yang tidak lain adalah Sasori nampak sudah sangat mabuk. Berkali-kali dia menyesap serta menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Yang tak lama setelah itu Sasori sudah tak sadarkan diri karena mabuk. Sementara di depanya Sai hanya bisa memandang temanya yang nampak kacau itu. Sedari tadi Sai berulang kali membujuk Sasori untuk menyudahi acara malam ini dan kembali ke kamar Sai, namun berkali-kali pula Sasori tidak memperdulikan ajakan Sai.

Seorang wanita cantik menghampiri meja mereka. Ditangan wanita berambut biru itu terlihat secangkir wine dan sebatang rokok yang mengepulkan asap. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" kata wanita itu pada Sai, yang dijawab sebuah anggukan oleh Sai. Wanita yang tak lain adalah Konan segera duduk di kursi sebelah Sasori. Tangannya mulai mengelus rambut merah Sasori dan sesaat kemudian dia mengecup singkat bibir Sasori. Melihat itu, Sai menjadi sedikit binggung, siapa sebenarnya wanita ini, dan ada hubungan apa dia drngan Sasori.

"Nama ku Konan.." sebelum menyelesaikan perkataanya , konan menghisap kemudian menghembuskan asap rokok yang masih di pegangnya. "aku kekasi h gelap Sasori, yah bisa dibilang wanita pemuas nafsu Sasori. Kau Suami Ino?" Sai mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Konan.

"Dulu aku, Sakura dan Ino bersahabat saat masih sekolah, sampai pada akhirnya persahabatan kami hancur setelah kemunculan lelaki brengsek ini." Konan mengelus kepala Sasori saat mengatainya brengsek. "Aku terlebih dahulu menyukai Sasori, kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun sesaat kemudian kebahagiaan ku hilang ketika mengetahui sebenarnya Sasori menyukai Sakura dan orang tua mereka berniat menikahkan mereka. Saat itu aku benar-benar marah namun karena rasa sayang ku sebagai sahabat pada Sakura, aku rela melepaskan Sasori dan melihat mereka berdua bahagia." Konan memaksakan senyumnya ketika mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

"Sakura sering mengeluh dengan sikap Sasori yang selalu memaksanya untuk berhubungan badan. Lalu suatu ketika Sasori mendatangiku dan kami melakukanya. Jujur awalnya aku sangat menyesal dan merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Namun, aku tak mau membohongi persaanku, aku tak mau jadi orang munafik. Kami berkali-kali melakukanya hingga pada akhirnya Sakura memergoki kami tengah melakukanya di kamar Sasori. Sakura Marah dan meninggalkan kami, sejak saat itu aku memutuskan pindah ke Hokaido tanpa berpamitan pada kedua sahabatku." Lagi-lagi wanita itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Aku dengar Sakura juga pernah memergoki Sasori tengah bercinta dengan Temari sepupu Sakura. Sasori yang mengetahui keberadaanku sesekali mengunjungiku dan lagi-lagi berakhir dengan kami berada di atas ranjang. Rasa cintaku yang besar padanya membuatku menghianati sahabatku sendiri meski dalam lubuk hatiku aku tak menginginkan hal itu. Saat Sakura berada di sini, Sasori memintaku untuk tinggal di apartemennya untuk menemani dia tidur. Hingga saat ini pun hubungan kami masih berlanjut, dan aku tengah mengandung anaknya." Sai mebelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Konan yang terakhir.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" ucap Sai Penasaran.

"Hey kau seorang dokter bukan? Tentunya kau juga bisa membaca apa maksud dua garis garis yang ada dibenda ini" ucap Konan sambil memberikan sebuah test pack.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" "hampir empat bulan" jawab Konan enteng

"Itu artinya sebelum Sakura berada di sini pun kalian sudah sering melakukanya? Ternyata selama ini dia membohongi Sakura." Sai nampak geram mengetahui perbuatan Sasori.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin Sakura tau, tapi aku tak ingin dia selalu disakiti oleh Sasori. Sasori memang sangat mencintai Sakura, tapi jika meraka tetap bersama Sakura akan selalu terluka. Aku bicara seperti ini bukan karena ingin merebut Sasori, aku tidak ingin Sakura terluka. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap Konan.

"Aku setuju, Sakura harus tau siapa sebenarnya Sasori, besok aku akan berbicara dengan Ino, biar dia yang menyampaikan pada Sakura."

"Tidak usah, aku akan berbicara sendiri padanya. Malam ini tolong jaga Sasori, besok aku akan menjemputnya di tempatmu." Setelah menyelesaikan pembicaraanya dengan Sai, Konan segera melangkah pergi dan kembali ke penginapannya.

Pagi-pagi sekali pintu kamar Sakura dan Ino diketuk seseorang. Dengan langkah gontai, Ino membuka pintu dan sedikit membelalakan matanya ketika mengetahui siapa yang ada di balik pintu.

"Ka..kau? bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Ino heran ketika mendapati Konan ada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Apa kabar Ino? Selamat atas pernikahanmu, ah dan maaf baru sekarang aku memberimu selamat" ucap Konan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Siapa Ino?" Sakura Segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke arah pintu. Mata Sakura terpaksa membuka lebar begitu melihat Konan. "Ko...Konan, bagaimana kabarmu, kau tahu kami merindukanmu, kau pergi tanpa memberi tahu kami terlebih dahulu." Mendadak mood Sakura sedikit membaik ketika melihat sahabatnya yang telah lama hilang

Jadi Sakura telah memaafkanku. Seperti dugaanku , kau terlampau baik untuk Sasori, aku tak ingin kau terluka , Sakura. Batin konan.

"Sakura, Ino langsung saja, sebenarnya aku hamil." Ucap Konan pelan.

"Ah aku tahu kau sengaja menemuiku untuk melihat wajahku kan , hmm kau sungguh licik kau ingin anakmu secantik aku kan?" celetuk Sakura, Konan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau hamil dengan siapa?" tanya Ino to the point.

"Aku hamil dengan Sasori, dan sekarang usia kandunganku sudah 4 bulan. Sakura, Sasori tak baik untukmu" ucap Konan yang langsung membuat Sakura membisu.

"Ini hanya akal busukmu saja kan Konan, aku tahu kan masih berniat merebut Sasori." Nada bicara Ino sedikit meninggi.

"Walaupun aku pernah menghianati Sakura, tapi aku tetap menyayanginya, aku tetap menganggapnya adiku sendiri ,aku tak mau dia terluka" jelas Konan. Tanpa terasa air mata Sakura sudah mulai meleleh.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Konan, Sakura bergegas bersiap untuk berangkat kerumah sakit. Langkahnya terhenti waktu melintasi asrama laki-laki. Sakura memutuskan masuk untuk menemui sasori yang masih berada di kamar Sai. Rasanya Sakura tidak ingin percaya, namun dia harus tetap menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sasori dan meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang dikatakan Konan. Begitu berada di depan kamar Sai, Sakura langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Sai yang tak lama kemudian segera dibuka oleh Sai.

"Sai mana Sasori, aku ingin bicara padanya" ucap Sakura datar.

Sai sedikit menundukan kepalanya. "Dia baru saja pergi dengan Konan ,Sakura."

"jadi semua itu benar?" Sai mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Mengapa kau tak mengatakanya dari awal pada ku Sai?"

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku baru mengetahuinya semalam, dan Konan meminta agar dia sendiri yang memberi tahumu"

Sakura segera berlari keluar dari asrama laki-laki. Di depan pintu dia menabrak tubuh tegap Sasuke yang baru saja mengantar Konohamaru ke sekolah. Sakura yang mengetahui bahwa yang ditabrak adalah Sasuke mencoba untuk pergi namun langkahnya ditahan oleh Sasuke. Sakura yang merasa tak bisa kemana-mana memilih untuk mendekap Sasuke dan mletakan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Sasuke. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sakura. Namun sakura tidak merespon. Sakuke menatap ke arah Sai dengan tatapan bingung, namun Sai hanya menggeleng.

Sasuke membawa Sakura menuju ke rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sasuke membawa sakura ke ruanganya dan mendudukan Sakura pada sebuah kursi. Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan Sakura, menunggu gadis itu tenang. Sekian lama Sakura tetap tak berniat membuka mulutnya. Sasuke bangkit dan keluar dari ruangannya. Cukup lama Sasuke keluar dan kemudian kembali lagi dengan segelas jus strawberry. Sasuke kembali berjongkok di hadapan Sakura dan menyerahkan jus yang tadi dipegangnya, Sakura menerimanya sambil tersenyum. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya. Sasuke menyimak setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Aku tak menyesal telah berpisah dengannya Sasuke. Yang aku sesali mengapa aku sebodoh itu tak mengetahui penghianatan mereka bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun lamanya. Huuufft" Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya. "Sasuke, apakah aku sebodoh itu?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura hanya memajukan bibirnya, melihat itu Sasuke hanya tertawa.

"Untung saja aku masih punya Ino. Walaupun Ino terkadang sedikit menyebalkan tapi dia sangat baik padaku." Ino yang ternyata sedari tadi berada di balik pintu ruangan Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Ah perawat yang cerewet dan kadang ceroboh itu? aku sering kesal denganya dia lebih banyak bicara dari pada berkerja. Waktunya lebih banyak dia gunakan untuk bergosip dengan perawat lain ketimbang mengurus pasien" gumam Sasuke. Raut wajah Ino berubah menjadi kesal akibat perkataan Sasuke yang terlalu blak-blakan.

"Tapi dia itu sangat baik Sasuke, dia bisa jadi perawat yang baik" mendengar pembelaan Sakura membuat Ino kembali tersenyum bangga."Yah walaupun sering kali dia bicara banyak hal yang kadang membuatku bosan haha.. dan lagi kalau sudah panik dia suka ngomel-ngomel sendiri" dengan kesal Ino melangkah pergi namun dia malah tersenym , karna melihat sahabatnya yang sudah mulai ceria lagi.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke pelan. Sakura segera menatap wajah Sasuke. Setika mata mereka bertemu membuat pipi Sakura merah, dia langsung mengalihkan tatapanya.

"Apa kamu masih menyukainya?" ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menggeleng mantap. "Ehm hanya sedikit, sekarang aku sudah tak ingin melihatnya lagi." "Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Kenapa Uchiha sensei? Mengapa kau justru terlihat senang ?."

"Hey sudah ku katakan jangan memanggilku seperti itu ketika di luar..." Sasuke menghentikan ucapanya ketika sadar dimana mereka berada. Sakura mengulurkan lidahnya senang karena telah mengalahkan Sasuke dan sedetik kemudian dia mulai tertawa.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang tertawa, senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura menghentikan tawanya. Wajah Sakura kembali memerah ketika menyadari sedari tadi Sasuke menatapnya. Jantungnnya mulai berdegup kenjang ketika perlahan Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Lama kelamaan hidung mancung Sasuke bersentuhan dengan hidung Sakura. Sasuke sedikit memiringkan wajahnya dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura.

Dengan lembut Sasuke melumat bibir mungil milik Sakura, sangat lembut hingga Sakura membalas melumat bibir bawah Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum di sela-sela ciumanya karena merasa tak ada penolakan dan Sakura juga bisa menikmati ciuman mereka. Bibir Sakura mulai terbuka dan itu memudahkan Sasuke untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat Sakura.

"Dasar mereka berdua tak bisa mengerti keadaan,mengapa mereka melakukanya di sini dengan pintu yang masih terbuka, bagaimana kalau yang lain tahu. Dasar bodoh haha." Ucap Naruto yang kebetulan lewat dan menyaksikan kegiatan sahabatnya yang tengan bermesraan dengan seorang gadis. Ditutupnya perlahan pintu ruangan milik Sasuke secara perlahan sehingga tidak menimbulkan suara.

Lidah Sasuke menjilati segala yang ada di dalam mulut Sakura, hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit mendesah. Mendengar Sakura mendesah, membuat Sasuke semakin menghentikan ciumanya karena merasa dadanya mulai sesak membutuhkan oksigen. Begitu bibir mereka terlepas, keduanya langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya seakan enggan berbagi oksigen dengan yang lainya. Puas menghirup oksigen, Sasuke kembali menepelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura, meneruskan yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Ciuman Sasuke dan Sakura semakin memanas. Saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu dan mulai keluar membasahi bibir dan dagu keduanya. Tangan Sasuke tak mau tinggal diam, tanganya naik tepat di dada Sakura. Sakura sedikit tersentak namun tak kuasa melakukan penolakan karena permainan lidah Sasuke yang membuat dia lupa segalanya.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai meremas dada Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura semakin memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan. Perlahan Sasuke mencoba membuka kancing kemeja Sakura yang kini sudah sukses terbuka semuanya menampilkan payudara putih Sakura yang masih terbalut bra hitam yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih bersih. Sasuke kembali meremas payudara Sakura yang masih ter tutup bra, dan kemudian dia menurunkan bra Sakura sehingga peyudara Sakura terbebas dari wadahnya. Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu diremasnya lagi benda yang lembut dan kenyal itu dengan sedikit kasar sambil tangan tanagn yang lainya sibuk memilin puting Sakura yang lainya.

Sakura mati-matian menahan desahanya semenjak tadi. Mengetahui Sakura yang sedang menahan desahanya, Sasuke semakin kasar memainkan puting Sakura. Desahan kecil akhirnya berhasil lolos dari bibir Sakura yang masih mengulum bibir Sasuke.

"Tidak usah ditahan Sakura keluarkan saja" kata Sasuke sesaat setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sasuke melirik ke dada Sakura yang sudah terbuka lebar. Merasa dadanya diperhatikan, Sakura berniat menutupnya dengan kedua lengannya. Sebelum Sakura bisa menutup dadanya, tangan kekar Sasuke berhasil menghentikanya. "Mau apa kau?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. "Hnn.. dadamu kecil Sakura" ucapnya lagi

Ingin rasanya Sakura menonjok muka pria di depanya, andai saja Sasuke tidak memegang kedua lenganya, pasti dia sudah menghajar Sasuke hingga pingsan.

"Kalau kecil tidak usah kau lihat, menyebalkan" kata Sakura kesal.

"Seberapapun ukuranya aku tak perduli, walaupun kecil mereka pas ditanganku, aku menyukainya."

Sakura memerah mendengan perkataan Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai mencium leher jenjang Sakura, Sasuke menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sakura yang berbau seperti cherry, manis sekali. Ciuman Sasuke berubah menjadi jilatan. Sasuke mulai menjilat jilat leher Sakura sambil sesekali dia menggigit serta menghisap leher Sakura sehingga muncullah noda merah yang dinamakan kissmark di leher putih Sakura. Sakura semakin mendesah pelan akibat permainan lidah Sasuke serta tangan Sasuke yang tak henti-hentinya memainkan ke dua puting payudara Sakura yang sensitif .

Jilatan Sasuke turun ke dada Sakura, dikulumnya payudara kanan Sakura sambil sesekali menjilati puting Sakura yang sudah mengacung tanda dia sudah terangsang. Desahan Sakura lagi-lagi lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

"Aaaah... Sasuke-kuuhn hentikaaan ehmmmm... aku tak mau lagi"

"Hey kau bilang hentikan tapi desahanmu sampai seperti itu Sakura"

Sasuke kemudian meraba paha Sakura. Disingkapnya rok pendek yang dipakai Sakura. Tangan Sasuke semakin masuk ke dalam rok Sakura dan dia membelai paha dalam Sakura. Tangannya berhenti di dipan kewanitaan Sakura yang masih tertutup kain. Dirabanya kewanitaan Sakura yang sudah basah.

"Sasukeeeeh-khuuukn hentikan, sudah cukup"

"Ternyata kau sudah basar Sakura"

Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan celana dalam Sakura. Sasuke menelan lidah ketika melihat kewanitaan Sakura yang memerah dan mengkilap karena basah. Perlahan Sasuke mulai menyentuh kewanitaan Sakura yang masih rapat. Dirabanya kewanitaan Sakura yang ditumbuhi sedikit bulu.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke, Sakura semakin tidak bisa menghentikan desahan yang bagi Sasuke terdengar sangat merdu.

Sasuke membuka sedikit kewanitaan Sakura dan menemukan tonjolan sebesar kacang yang tak lain adalah klitoris itu. Sasuke memilin klitoris Sakura sesekali dia juga sedikit mencubitnya lembut. Mengetahui kewanitaan Sakura yang mudah sangat basah, Sasuke memasukan jari tengahnya ke lubang Sakura, hal itu membuat Sakura memekik.

"Sasuke sakit.." desah Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya namun jarinya masih berada di dalam lubang Sakura. Perlahan pinggul Sakura mulai sedikit terangkat. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Sasuke memasukan jarinya semakin dalam dan mulai mengocok vagina Sakura perlahan. Desahan Sakura mulai menjadi ketika Sasuke manambahkan jarinya masuk kedalam lubang Sakura.

"Sasuke-kuuuhn aku akan segera sampai, lebih cepat..aaach" desah Sakura.

Sasuke mempercepat gerakan tangannya menuruti kemauan Sakura

Otot otot kewanitaan Sakura semakin mengencang dan mulai menjepit jari Sasuke yang ada di depanya, sesaat kemudian Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dari kewanitaanya.

"Sasukee-kuuuhn aku keluarrr aaah..." desah Sakura setelah dia dibuat orgasm pertama kali oleh seorang pria. Melihat Sakura yang terengah-engah dengan dada yang naik turun dan tubuh yang penuh dengan peluh menambah gairah kelaki-lakian Sasuke. Sasuke menyringai melihat dada Sakura yang memantul naik-turun. Sasuke merasakan benda yang dibawah sana mulai menegang dan membuat celananya semakin sempit.

Sasuke kembali mencium Sakura dan mengangkat Sakura untuk duduk diatas pangkuanya. Sakura dapat merasakan kajantanan Sasuke yang mulai menegang yang sedari tadi sudah menyentuh pantatnya. Ciuman Sasuke semakin lama semakin ganas sambil tanganya meremas-remas pantat bulat milik Sakura.

"Sakura aku sudah tidak tahan" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Wajah Sakura sudah terlihat sayu ketika lagi-lagi Sasuke mengelus kewanitaanya. Sisa-sisa orgasm yang masih tersisa membuat kewanitaan Sakura menjadi sensitif.

Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher putih Sasuke dan mulai mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke yang memabukkan sambil sesekali tanganya meremas rambut Sasuke. Dikecupnya leher pria yang ada di depanya kecupanya berubah menjadi hisapan dan gigitan. Sakura memberikan kissmark di leher putih Sasuke.

Ditengah-tengah kemesraan mereka tiba-tiba pintu ruangan sasuke diketuk dari depan. Sakura yang kaget langsung bangkit dan membenahi bajunya. Terlihat sekali muka Sasuke yang memerah menahan emosi karena hasratnya belum tersalurkan sudah ada yang mengganggu.

Setelah Sakura selesai berpakaian Sasuke menyuruh orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu untuk masuk kedalam. Seorang laki-laki berambut silver dan memakai masker hitam masuk kedalam ruangan Sasuke. Kakashi bingung ketika melihat Sakura yang nampak gelisah berdiri di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa? Mukamu merah sekali, kau sakit?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura hanya menggeleng.

"Ada apa Kakashi-san?" tanya Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Owh aku hanya mau mengatakan bahwa rapat dengan para donatur akan dilakukan 2jam lagi. Tsunade-dono menyuruhku untuk mengingatkanmu"

"Mengapa tidak mengirim pesan saja?"

"Wah Wah sepertinya kau tak suka kalau aku datang kemari Sasuke, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Aku baru saja akan mengerjakan tugas besar Kakashi-san dan kau mengganggu sekali"

"Wah gomenesai Sasuke, aku hanya menjalankan perintah. Ah Sakura, nanti kau juga boleh ikut ke rapat siang ini, mungkin saja setelah rapat kalian bisa kembali melakukan tugas besar yang sempat tertunda tadi" Mendengar perkataan Kakashi wajah Sakura menjadi merah padam.

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi pamit untuk kembali melakukan perkerjaannya.

"Sasuke-kun aku juga pamit keruanganku" Sasuke tak merespon ia hanya melirik ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan kesal.

Sebelum pergi, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget namun senyuman tipis mulai terukir di wajah tampanya. Ketika Sakura akan beranjak dari sebelahnya, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mengecup punggung tangan Sakura.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti malam" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Sakura yang semakin merasakan mukanya panas buru-buru keluar dari ruangan sasuke.

"Apa yang barusan aku lakukan, hampir saja aku akan meniduri Sakura" disisi lain Sasuke sedikit menyesal atas apa yang dia lakukan pada Sakura barusan. Namun, disisi lainya sebagai laki-laki normal dia merasa bahagian karena Sakura mengijinkanya untu menjamah tubuh milik gadis cantik yang mungkin saja dia cintai itu.

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke baru sadar bahwa yang ada di bawah sana masih menegang.

"Pantas saja Kakashi tau apa yang barusan aku lakukan" gumam Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum geli yang kemudian bergegas menuju ke toilet untuk menyelesaikan perkerjaanya yang sempat tertunda untuk menjinakan adiknya yang telah bangkit dari tidurnya.

.

.

.

to be continued

makasih buat semua yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca.

Maaf kalo ceritanya sedikit aneh ini pertama kalinya aku buat fic dan bergenre lemon hehehe.. maaf ya kalo lemonya kurang greget dan masih banyak typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana gomenesai mina(menunduk)

Buat kk Guest, makasih kritik nya aku sebenarnya sengaja memasukan lemon Ino Sai karna buat Sakura dan Sasuke belum saatnya dan masalah summary ,aku bingung mau nulis apa, karna emang kurang pinter bikin summary. Sekali lagi terimakasih kritiknya lain kali aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin \\(^^)/

Kka makasih udah suka cerita aku, aku bakal koreksi lagi biar ngga bertebaran typo :3

Arigatou mina-san yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca \\(^^)/


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam ruang dokter, seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda, sedari tadi menatap keluar kearah jendela sambil tersenyum ceria. Ino bingung melihat tingkah sahabatnya, dia heran cepat sekali suasana hati Sakura.

"Hey jidat, bukankah tadi pagi kau menangis seperti ditinggal mati seseorang, mengapa sekarang kau tersenyum mencurigakan seperti itu." Kata Ino seraya menepuk pundak Sakura dari belakang dan sukses membuat Sakura kaget.

"Ayo makan, tadi pagi kau belum makan Sakura."

"Aku sedang tak ingin makan , Ino."

"Apa perlu aku memanggil Uchiha Sensei untuk menyeretmu ke meja makan?"

"Ino pelankan suaramu, kau tau kan gosip antara aku dan Uchiha Sensei"

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku ke kantin, Hinata dan Tenten sudah menunggu di sana." Terpaksa Sakura mengiyakan ajakan sahabatnya yang cerewet itu setelah terdengar bunyi yang cukup nyaring dari perutnya.

Sakura segera melahap makanan pesanannya ketika telah sampai di atas meja dimana dia dan tiga orang temannya berada.

"Sepertinya tadi kau sangat menolak ajakanku untuk makan Sakura" ucap Ino sweatdrop dan hanya dibalas senyuman lebar oleh Sakura. Hinata dan Tenten hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Permisi, sepertinya aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Sakura bangkit dan segera berjalan ke toilet yang tak jauh dari kantin. Sakura segera masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik yang ada di dalam toilet. Setelah selasai dia keluar dari bilik dan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Sakura melihat pantulan dirinya pada kaca yang cukup besar di atas wastafel tersebut sambil sesekali membetulkan letak kerah kemejanya. Tanganya berhenti ketika mendapati noda merah yang ada di leher putihnya.

"Bodoh, kenapa aku sampai lupa, untung saja Ino dan yang lainya belum sadar." Sakura melepas ikatan rambutnya dan membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang tergerai agar noda merah yang tadi pagi di buat Sasuke tidak terlihat oleh orang lain. Setelah dirasa aman, dia keluar dari toilet. Ketika dia akan kembali ke kantin dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan para dokter pria lainya. Tidak sengaja mata mereka saling bertemu.

Muka Sakura mendadak memerah mengingat kejadian yang tadi dia lakukan dengan Sasuke. Mata Sakura beralih ke arah leher Sasuke, dan dia mendapati noda merah yang sama dengan yang ada di lehernya. Sakura menundukan kepalanya dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk meninggalkan Sasuke. Melihat tingkah Sakura, Sasuke menjadi sedikit bingung.

Sakura kembali menduduki bangkunya yang sejenak dia tinggalkan dan meneguk air mineral milik Ino hingga habis. Ino menggerutu ketika air minumnya dihabiskan oleh Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura, kau seperti baru saja melihat hantu" ucap Hinata bingung.

"Aku memang baru saja melihat hantu Hinata, menyeramkan sekali."

"Benarkah? Aku harap aku tak mengalaminya, aku takut dengan hantu" ucap Hinata sambil mengelus kedua lenganya.

"Hey Sakura, lihat disana, Uchiha Sensei datang" celetuk Tenten sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk kantin.

Sakura menoleh dan lagi-lagi matanya bertemu dengan mata hitam milik Sasuke. Karena gugup, langsung saja Sakura membuang mukanya. Sasuke semakin bertambah bingung. Meja Sasuke berada di depan meja milik Sakura. Sasuke sengaja memilih kursi yang menghadap ke arah Sakura agar bisa melihat gadis itu. Namun selalu saat mata mereka bertemu Sakura lantas mengalihkan pandanganya. Sasuke mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya dan jarinya mulai memainkan ponselnya.

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Sakura membuka ponselnya, dan ketika mengetahui bahwa itu pesan dari Sasuke dia buru-buru meletakan lagi ponselnya. Sasuke bangkit dan menuju ke meja Sakura.

"Haruno-San ,ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, temui aku di atap rumah sakit sekarang." Nada bicara Sasuke terdengan seperti perintah yang sepertinya tidak bisa Sakura abaikan. Setelah itu Sasuke keluar dari kantin menyisakan Sakura dan teman-temanya yang serempak memasang wajah bingung.

"Ne Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha-Sensei sepertinya kesal" tanya Tenten bingung. Sakura hanya menggeleng

"Sepertinya kau harus bergegas Sakura, jika kau terlambat mungkin dia akan semakin kesal"ucap Hinata lembut.

"Kalau dia marah-marah, bungkam saja mulutnya dengan mulutmu Sakura, aku yakin dia akan luluh haha.." celetuk Ino asal yang membuat Sakura dan yang lain sweatdrop.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berdiri di sebelah Sasuke yang sedang melihat pemandangan di bawah rumah sakit dan terlihat serius.

"Ne Uchiha-Sensei, ada apa kau memanggilku?" ucap Sakura pelan

Sasuke menoleh dan mendenguskan nafasnya. Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, dia malah menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Uchiha-Sensei tatapanmu membuatku takut."

"Sakura, kenapa kau menghindariku? Kau marah padaku karena tadi pagi aku..."belum selesai Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura sudah menutup mulut Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya. Sakura menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain mereka kemudian melepaskan bungkaman di mulut Sasuke.

"Uchiha-Sensei, aku tak marah padamu"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya malu, setiap aku melihatmu aku ingat kejadian tadi dan itu membuat mukaku memerah, jadi aku malu melihatmu."

"Apa yang membuatmu malu, aku sudah melihat semuanya. Apa kau malu gara-gara aku menyebut dadamu kecil?"

"Bicaramu terlalu fulgar Uchiha-Sensei" Sakura Sweatdrop.

" Aku hanya tak suka basa-basi Sakura, jadi kau tak marah padaku?" Sakura hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Baiklah kau harus bersiap-siap setelah ini ikut aku rapat"

"Hnn iya baiklah Uchiha- I" Sakura memberi penekanan pada kata sensei.

Tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke kemudian mulai melangkah meninggalkan Sakura. "Aishiteru , Sakura" ucap Sasuke pelan sekali ketika melewati Sakura.

"Kau berusan mengatakan sesuatu Sasuke?"

"Tidak, pergilah menemui dokter THT, sepertinya telingamu terganggu." Sesaat kemudian Sasuke sudah hilang di balik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura dan Sasuke yang siang itu datang terlambat akhirnya terpaksa duduk di meja paling belakang. Siang itu tidak banyak orang yang datang, hanya ada Tsunade, beberapa dokter ahli dan beberapa donatur termasuk Kakashi dan Jiraya.

"Ini gara-gara kau terlalu lama berdandan Sakura." Bisik Sasuke.

"Itu akibat kau tertidur dan sulit sekali dibangunkan, sekarang kau malah mengkambing hitamkan aku, haha hebat sekali kau"

"Terserah kau saja, mana berkas-berkasku, sebentar lagi aku harus mempresentasikanya"

Sakura memberikan map yang berisi materi presentasi milik Sasuke. Setelah semuanya siap, Sasuke berdiri hendak menuju ke depan untuk presentasi. 

"Sasuke, sebenarnya aku mendengar ucapanmu saat di atap. Aishiteru, Sasuke-Kun" ucap Sakura sesaat sebelum Sasuke melangkah. Sasuke menoleh, wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa, hanya terlihat sedikit memerah.

Dengan lancar Sasuke mempresentasikan semuanya dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari para donatur. Setelah selesai, Sasuke kembali ke mejanya yang berada di belakang

"Hey jidat lebar, jadi tadi kau menipuku?" wajah Sasuke terlihat sedikit kesal, Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar.

Tak lama Sasuke merasa sesuatu berada di atas pahanya, dia segera menoleh kebawah. Sasuke mendapati tangan Sakura bergerak-gerak di atas pahanya.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Aku tak melakukan apa pun" jawab sakura dengan wajah innocent.

Lama-kelaman tangan Sakura bergerak meraba-raba paha Sasuke.

"Sa...Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura tidak bergeming, dia pura-pura tidak mendengar Sasuke dan fokus ke depan namun wajahnya terlihat menyeringai. Tangan Sakura semakin lama semakin berani, dia merayap ke pangkal paha Sasuke. Sebelum sampai lebih jauh, Saeuke menarik tangan Sakura ke atas meja dan memeganginya sampai rapat usai. Sakura yang merasa berhasil mempermainkan Sasuke pun lantas tersenyum puas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"AAAAA...Ino ada tikus di bawah ranjangmu!" teriak Sakura ketika melihat seekor tikus masuk kebawah ranjang milik Ino. Ino yang takut segera melompat keatas ranjangnya.

"Ayo tangkap Sakura, kau kan gadis pemberani."

"Enak saja, kau yang harusnya menangkap, kau yang lupa menutup jendela tadi pagi"

"Aku tak mau tidur di sini" dengan perlahan Ino turun dari ranjangnya dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Hey mau kemana kau?"

"Maaf Sakura malam ini aku tidur di tempat Sai, kau tidurlah di kamar Tenten, hari ini Hinata shift malam"

Sakura keluar dan menuju ke kamar Tenten yang ada di sebelah kamarnya. Dengan pelan dia mengetuk pintu kamar Tenten.

"Tenten, buka pintunya, malam ini aku tidur dikamarmu ya" cukup lama tidak ada sahutan dari Tenten karena yang sedari tadi di panggil sudah terlelap.

Sakura yang frustasi akhirnya keluar dan duduk di depan asrama untuk sekedar mencari udara segar.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, tidak mungkin aku tidur di sofa ruang tamu, terlalu dingin di sana" ucap Sakura sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, masuklah nanti kau bisa terkena flu" ucap Sasuke yang kebetulan lewat.

"Hn..sebentar lagi, kau masuklah dulu"

"Ada apa?"

"Ino lupa menutup jendela tadi pagi, dan tikus masuk kedalam kamar kami"

"Tidurlah dulu di kamar Tenten, Hinata sekarang sedang bertugas."

"Tenten tidak menjawab ketika pintunya aku ketuk, kurasa dia sudah tidur. Kau dari mana?"

"Mengantar Konohamaru kerumah Kakashi-san, kau mau tidur dimana, apa aku perlu mengantarmu ke rumah Tsunade?"

"Tidak usah, aku akan tidur di sofa, kau masuklah, udara semakin dingin dan kau pasti lelah."

"Hn.. baiklah" Sasuke bangkit dan melangkah menuju ke arah asrama pria.

"Sasuke.." "Ada apa?" "tidak, Oyasumi" senyum Sakura sedikit dipaksakan.

"Dasar tidak peka" ucap Sakura pelan ketika melihat Sasuke kembali melangkah. Sakura meletakan kepalanya diatas kedua lututnya. Tiba-tiba tangan seseorang menarik lembut tangan Sakura.

"Tidurlah di tempatku, kau bisa tidur di ranjangku, aku akan tidur di sofa kamarku dan besok aku akan meminta tolong pengurus asrama untuk menangkapnya" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak usah banyak berfikir, iya atau tidak?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah mengikuti Sasuke.

Sakura mendudukan diriya di atas ranjang Sasuke yang ukuranya lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Curang ,kamarmu lebih besar dan fasilitanya lebih lengkap dari kamarku" ucap Sakura sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri meneliti setiap sudut kamar milik Sasuke.

"Ya sudah pindah saja kemari, kita bisa tinggal bertiga di sini, aku akan mandi ,kau tidurlah dulu" ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

20menit berlalu, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya memakai celana pendek. Perutnya yang terbentuk dan rambutnya yang basah menambah kesan sexy padanya. Sakura yang ternyata dari tadi belum tidur hanya bisa meneguk ludah melihat pemandangan indah yang tersuguh di depanya.

"Kau belum tidur?" ucap Sasuke sambil merebahkan badanya di atas sofa.

"Aku akan tidur" Ucap Sakura sambil menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuh dan kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura membuka selimut dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Tidurlah Sakura" Sasuke meletakan ponselnya diatas meja dan segera mematikan lampu kamar , menggantinya dengan lampu tidur. Sasuke kembali berbaring dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

"Sasuke-Kun..."

"Hnn.."

"Ah tidak jadi, oyasumi" "hnn..."

Malam itu Sakura merasa dia tidak bisa tidur. Berkali-kali Sakura menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya. Sesekali kaki Sakura membentur pinggiran rak buku yang berada di sebelah ranjang singga menimbulkan bunyi.

"Kau terlalu berisik Sakura, tidurlah"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" ucap Sakura pelan. "Cobalah tidur, tutup matamu" "Hnn...baiklah"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hnn..."

"Kau tidak pakai kaos, nanti kau flu"

"Aku sudah biasa seperti ini" "baiklah" ucap Sakura pelan.

"Sasuke-Kun, apakah nyaman tidur disana?" lagi-lagi Sakura bersuara padahal Sasuke seudah menyuruhnya diam. "Hnn.."hanya itu respon Sasuke. "Sasuke sepertinya di sana sedikit tidak nyaman, maafkan aku merebut tempatmu, kau bisa tidur di sini, aku yang akan menggantikanmu disana"

"Diamlah Sakura, aku ingin tidur" untuk beberapa saat Sakura mulai terdiam namun dia mulai bersuara lagi. Sasuke bangkit karena merasa tidurnya terusik oleh gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang menempati ranjangnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Sakura?" nada bicara Sasuke sedikit meninggi. Sasuke berjalan mendekati ranjang. "Kau ingin aku tidur di sini? Baiklah, bangun dan tidurlah di sofa" ucap Sasuke ketus kemudian langsung merebahkan badanya di atas ranjang. Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju sofa. Sebelum terlalu jauh melangkah, Sasuke menariknya sehingga Sakura terduduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Tidurlah disini dan jangan cerewet." Sakura merebahkan badanya di samping Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup cepat ketika dia melirik Sasuke yang tidur disebelahnya dengan bertelanjang dada. Sasuke yang merasa di perhatikan segera melingkarkan tanganya ke perut datar Sakura. Jantung Sakura semakin cepat berdetak, wajahnya pun kembali memanas. Wajah Sasuke perlahan mendekati leher Sakura, Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher milik Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke yang semula diam perlahan bergerak menelusup masuk ke dalam kaos Sakura. Sakura yang merasa geli mulai mendesah, namun sesaat kemudian dia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan desahanya. Tangan Sasuke semakin bergerak ke atas tepat di dada Sakura, Sasuke mulai meremas dada Sakura dengan lembut, Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke. Sasuke segera mencium bibir ranum milik Sakura.

Ciuman Sasuke yang semula lembut berubah menjadi kasar. Nafas mereka semakin memburu menahan rangsangan yg kian menggelora. Karena Sakura yang tak kunjung membuka mulutnya akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sasuke mengigit bibir bawah Sakura. Setelah mulut Sakura terbuka, dengan cepat Sasuke memasukan lidahnya menjilati yang ada di dalamnya. Air liur milik keduanya menetes dari sela-sela bibir mereka. Desahan bibir tipis Sakura semakin mengundang birahi dan hasrat Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya hingga kini dia berada di atas Sakura untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Dibukanya kaos serta bra milik Sakura dan segera dia lempar asal.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke payudara kanan Sakura dan mulai melumatnya . tangan kirinya tidak tinggal diam, segera dia raih payudara kiri Sakura dan mulai meremas serta sesekali memilin puting Sakura yang sudah mengacung. Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan desahanya. Desahan Sakura semakin sering terdengar membuat Sasuke semakin intens memainkan payudara Sakura.

Sasuke bergerak turun untuk membuka celana dan celana dalam Sakura. Tak berapa lama tubuh Sakura polos tanpa selembar benang yang menutupi tubuh indahnya. Berkali-kali Sasuke meneguk ludah melihat pemandangan yang ada di depanya kemudian dia kembali mencium leher jenjang Sakura dengan kasar sambil tangan kananya mengelus-elus bibir vagina milik Sakura.

"Sasukeeh-kuhn ...aaah... rasanya geeli ummph" bibir Sasuke kembali mengulum bibir Sakura.

Jari-jari Sasuke perlahan membuka bibir vagina Sakura dan memainkan klitoris milik Sakura. Kedua kaki Sasuke masuk diantara kedua kaki Sakura dan membuka kaki Sakura agar dia leluasa memainkan vagina Sakura jari tengahnya turun ke lubang vagina dan mulai memasukanya dengan perlahan.

Sakura memekik pelan ketika Sasuke memasukan jarinya kedalam lubangnya.

"Sasukeeh-kuhn rasanya perih" "tahan sebentar" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian mengulum puting kanan milik Sakura dan akhirnya Sakura pun kembali mendesah. Sasuke mengocok dengan perlahan lubang Sakura dengan menggunakan jari tengahnya, sedang ibu jarinya mengelus-elus klotoris milik Sakura yang membuat Sakura mendesah kan nama Sasuke dan tanganya yang mulai meremas-remas rambut raven milik Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali memasukan jari telunjuknya kedalam lubang milik Sakura, hal itu semakin membuat Sakura mendesah tidak karuan.

"Sasuke-khuun..fuck me... yeah... like that babe... lebiiih cepaaaat ach...aku ahampir sampaaiii." Sasuke menurut permintaan Sakura, kocokanya pada lubang Sakura semakin cepat.

"Sasukeeeh aakku keluaaarr..." desah Sakura saat mencapai puncaknya. Dikecupnya dengan sayang dahi lebar Sakura. "Ternyata mulutmu bisa berkata kotor seperti itu Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Kepala Sasuke perlahan turun dampai didepan kewanitaan Sakura. Dibukanya kembali bibir kewanitaan Sakura dan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Sakura. Dijilatnya kemaluan Sakura hingga Sakura kembali mendesah. Lidah Sasuke meruncing dan dengan perlahan memasuki lubang Sakura. Sakura memekik ketika merasakan sensasi yang baru dia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Sasuke lama-kelamaan menjilatinya dengan kasar. Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam sedang tanganya meremas-remas rambut hitam Sasuke dan tak lupa bibirnya dengan setia melantunkan desahan-desahan yang membuat nafsu Sasuke semakin menjadi.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura kembali merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak untuk keluar dari lubangnya.

"Sasukeeeh aku keluar...aku keluar..."Sakura klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya malam ini.

Sasuke bangkit dan membuka celana pendeknya, ketika celananya terbuka munculah kejantanan Sasuke yang besar dan berurat yang nampak sudah sangat tegang dengan kepalanya yang kemerahan.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya kaget dengan milik Sasuke, dia merasa tidak yakin apakah nantinya akan muat di dalam miliknya.

Tangan Sasuke menuntun tangan Sakura perlahan untuk menyentuh kejantanan Sasuke. Baru saja menyentuh kejantanan Sasuke sebentar, Sakura sudah menarik tanganya.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke bingung. "Penismu terasa panas Sasuke aku sedikit terkejut" ucap Sakura malu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan kembali membimbing tangan Sakura untuk menyentuhnya. Sasuke perlahan menggerakan tangan Sakura keatas dan kebawah. Sakura yang sudah paham pun akhirnya mengocok perlahan kemaluan milik Sasuke. Mata Sasuke hanya terpejam menikmati sensasi yang diberikan tangan mungil nan hangat milik Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan tangan Sakura dan menatapnya penuh harap. Sakura yang mengerti maksud Sasuke segera memasukan kejantanan Sasuke dengan perlahan kedalam mulutnya. Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya dan mendesah tertahan ketika kejantananya memasuki gua hangat milik Sakura. Sakura mulai mengulum kejantanan Sasuke, sambil sekali dihisapnya benda kebanggan Sasuke tersebut. Namun terkadang Sasuke merasa sedikit linu ketika barangnya terkenan gigi Sakura. Tangan Sakura tak tinggal diam, dimainkanya bola yang menggantung di selangkangan Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan Sakura sesaat dirinya merasa hampir sampai. Di tindihnya kembali tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura ini akan terasa sakit, apa kau siap?" Sakura mengangguk perlahan.

Sasuke memasukan kejantananya ke dalam lubang Sakura dengan bantuan tanganya. Dia memasukan kepala penisnya terlebih dahulu.

"Sa..sasuke-Kun pelan-pelan ,rasanya perih.

Sasuke memasukan perlahan kejantanannya hampir seperempat masuk dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Sasuke sedikit mengeluarkan kejantananya dan dengan satu hentakan keras dia berhasil memasukan seluruh kejantananya dan merobek selaput dara milik Sakura.

Sakura berteriak tertahan ketika kejantanan Sasuke berhasil menembus selaput daranya. Sakura merasa selangkanganya seperti robek, rasanya perih sekali.

"Sa..Sasuke-Kun, sakit sekali rasanya" ucap Sakura sambil menitihkan airmatanya.

Sasuke mengusap air mata yang ada di pipi Sakura."Gomen Sakura" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian mengecup dengan sayang bibir milik Sakura.

Sasuke mendiamkan kejantananya berada di dalam tubuh Sakura. Sasuke merasa sedikit ngilu karena jepitan yang kuat oleh otot-otot kewanitaan Sakura yang begitu kencang.

Tak lama berselang Sakura mulai mengangkat pinggulnya menandakan dia sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan benda asing yang kini berada di dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu dengan pelan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sakura menggerang tertahan ketika Sasuke mulai menggerakan Kejantanya yang berada di lubang Sakura. Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat sayu namun dia malah kelihatan sangat cantik

Sakura pun menatap mata Sasuke dalam-dalam dan segera menarik wajah Sasuke untuk mendekati wajahnya. Dilumatnyabi bir Sasuke dengan sedikit kasar. Sakura langsung menyerbu bibir Sasuke, dia melumatnya dan menghisapnya. Sasuke kemudian kembali memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura. Lidah mereka bertautan, saling menjilat, saling menghisap.

"Mmmmmhhh…." desah Sakura disela ciuman mereka.

Tangan Sasuke tak tinggal diam, dia mulai memijat dada Sakura dan sesekali memainkan puting Sakura. Sakura melepaskan ciumanya pada Sasuke, desahan-desahan pun mulai keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ahh terusss Sasukee-Kuuhn….terusss…nikmattttt…ahh…ahhhh…." desah Sakura menahan kenikmatan. Akibat rancauan dan desahan Sakura, Sasuke yang merasa birahinya terpacu semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Cepat Sasukee-kuhn aku sudah hampir sampaaaii.."

"Tahan sebentar Sakura, aku juga hampir sampai…." Sasuke menekan-nekan kemaluannya kian cepat,hingga suara ranjang turut berderit cepat. Sasuke merasakan otot-otot kemaluannya mengejang keras dan kenikmatan berkumpul pada satu titik.

"Aku keluar Sasukee-khuun..." teriak Sakura tertahan.

Tubuh Sakura melengkung seperti busur ketika dia mencapai klimaks. Tak lama setelah itu Sasuke menyemburkan lahar panasnya ke dalam rahim Sakura cukup banyak hingga sebagian meluber keluar dari kewanitaan Sakura dan bercampur dengan darah suci milik Sakura. Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Sakura, dibelainya wajah Sakura yang penuh dengan peluh. Nafas Sakura masih belum teratur akibat kelelahan.

"Arigatou Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum dilanjutkan dengan mencium kening Sakura.

Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika kejantanan Sasuke yang masih berada di dalamnya kembali bergerak.

"Sasuke, aku sudah sangat lelah, bisakah kita mengakhirinya?" ucap Sakura dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal.

"Haha baiklah, aku hanya bercanda" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik keluar kejantananya.

Sasuke menarik tubuh mungil Sakura ke dalam dekapanya. Kembali dikecupnya dahi gadis yang ada di pelukanya itu sambil membelai lembut rambut merah muda gadisnya.

"Sakura, maafkan aku, aku berjanji akan mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya" ucap Sasuke pelan

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam. Mata Sasuke nampak memancarkan sebuah penyesalan. Sakura tesenyum dan membelai pipi Sasuke

"Daijobu, aku tak akan menyesalinya Sasuke, Watashi wa daisukidakara" Sasuke tersenyum mendengar bahwa Sakura mencintainya.

"Ne Sasuke, apa kau sering melakukanya dengan perempuan lain?"

"Tidak, kau yang pertama Sakura"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Konohamaru dia..." Sakura tak melanjutkan kata-katanya segera dia menutup mulutnya.

"Sasuke apa kau berselingkuh dari istrimu?" mata Sakura mendadak memanas. Sakura berusaha menahan air matanya yang sudah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke menyentil dahi lebar Sakura. "Bukankah aku pernah bilang padamu, aku hanya orang tua angkat Konohamaru." Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Ibu Konohamaru bernama Karin, dia sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan, meninggalkan Konohamaru yang saat itu berumur 2tahun. Aku Karin ,Jugo dan seorang teman bernama Suigetsu bersahabat sejak kami kecil. Ayah Konohamaru sekarang berada di dalam penjara, dia adalah Jugo, dia anak buah seorang Yakuzha sekaligus bandar narkoba terbesar di Hokaido dan Osaka. Jugo tertangkap sebelum Karin melahirkan Konohamaru. Dua bulan setelah Jugo ditangkap, aku dan Karin menjalin sebuah hubungan. Kami berpacaran cukup lama, aku mencintai Karin sejak kami sama-sama masuk SMP. Setelah tau Karin hamil, entah mengapa rasanya dadaku begitu sesak, namun aku tetap berjanji untuk menikahinya. "

Sakura yang sedari tadi menatap mata Sasuke perlahan menundukan wajahnya, menatap dada bidang Sasuke.

"Hubunganku dan Karin cukup bahagia sampai lahirnya Konohamaru, yang semakin menambah kebahagiaan kami. Keluarga Karin akhirnya tau bahwa Karin memiliki seorang anak diluar nikah bersama Jugo. Keluarga Karin marah dan mengusirnya, akhirnya Karin tinggal bersama keluargaku saat aku sedang koas di sini. Namun, malam itu aku melihatnya tidur dengan Suigetsu di kamarku. Aku yang emosi langsung pergi. Tanpa sepengetahuanku ternyata karin mengejarku, namun karena dia kurang fokus, mobil yang dikendarainya menabrak sebuah pohon, dan dia tewas ditempat."

Mendengar cerita Sasuke membuat dada Sakura semakin sesak. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke Sakura menitihkan air matanya, berkali-kali dia menyeka air matanya yang jatuh.

"Mendengar itu aku merasa sangat terpukul, aku menganggap itu semua salahku. Aku belum bisa merelakanya karena aku sangat mencintai Karin. Akhirnya aku mengangkat Konohamaru sebagai anaku karena keluarga Karin tak mau menerimanya sedang keluarga Jugo juga tak mau menganggap dia sebagai anak Jugo, karena mereka menganggap Karin tidak dihamili oleh Jugo"

Sakura bangkit dan segera mengenakan pakaianya, setelah itu dia berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?" ucap Sasuke sebelum Sakura mendekati pintu. "Kembali ke kamarku"

Sasuke menghentikan Sakura dan mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah bisa melupakan Karin. Aku dapat melupakan Karin dan bangkit dari keterpurukan ini berkat kau Sakura. Selama ini aku selalu ketus pada perempuan karena aku belum bisa melupakan Karin. Tapi saat pertama kali aku melihatmu entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman denganmu, dan aku jatuh cinta padamu. Kau yang telah merubahku Sakura, setelah aku mengenalmu dan jatuh cinta padamu rasanya setiap hari aku bisa menikmati kembali apa itu bahagia. Dan kau wanita pertama yang bisa membuatku tersenyum serta tertawa lepas Sakura." Sasuke semakin memperat dekapanya.

"Kau mungkin bukan yang pertama aku cintai, namun aku berjanji, kau yang terakhir, Sakura." Sakura berbalik dengan air mata yang berlinangan di pipinya, Sasuke kembali mendekap Sakura. Tak lama Sasuke melepas dekapanya dan menatap Sakura lembut.

"Kau tau Sakura, wajahmu sangat jelek jika seperti ini" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeka air mata Sakura. Sakura menundukan kepalanya namun kemudian segera menutup wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Kyaaaa...!" Sakura berteriak namun sesaat kemudian tangan Sasuke berhasil membungkam mulutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, kau mau membangunkan semua orang?"

"Sasuke, seharusnya kau pakai celanamu dulu sebelum kemari, benda yang menggantung di antara selangkanganmu terlihat jelas" Sasuke sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. "Kalau aku memakainya dulu, kau pasti sudah kabur tanpa mendengar penjelasanku. Tapi bukankah kau tadi sempat memegang bahkan menghisapnya, dan wajahmu juga terlihat sengat menikmatinya." Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Kau mesum, kau tidur di sofa, jangan berani-berani tidur di ranjang bersamaku" Sakura merebahkan badanya di ranjang dan langsung menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sasuke sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah Sakura.

Keesokan harinya...

"Kyaaaa...!"

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah berteriak"

"Kenapa kau bisa tidur disini, bukan kan semalam kau tidur di sofa"

"Badan ku sakit, kau harus bertanggung jawab dan mulailah memijitku"

"Enak saja, kau pikir aku pegawai panti pijat. Kau tidak melakukan apapun kan?" Sakura menyilangkan kedua lenganya di depan dadanya.

"Dadamu terlalu kecil, kurang menggiurkan"

"Tapi semalam kau nampak menikmatinya kan Sasu..." Sakura menghentikan ucapanya, wajahnya berubah jadi merah. Sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata pun menyeringai.

"Sasuke, pakailah celanamu hentai"

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapanya, dan mengecup singkat bibir Sakura."Ohayou Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hari ini kita libur kan, aku ingin seperti ini sepanjang hari" Sasuke semakin mempererat dekapanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat lain...

"Aku tak bisa melihat nya bersama laki-laki itu,aku harus kembali merebut Sakura." Ucap Sasori sambil meneguk vodka yang ada di tanganya.

"Sudahlah Sasori biarkan Sakura bersama dengannya"

"Aku tak bisa melihat orang yang aku cintai bersama lelaki lain Konan" Sasori mulai memeluk pinggul Konan yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ada aku di sini Sasori,apakah itu tidak cukup?"

"Aku hanya menyukaimu Konan, sedangkan Sakura, aku mencintainya." Mendengar ucapan Sasori tanpa sadar mata Konan mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sasori melepaskan pelukannya di pinggul Konan. "Aku harus membuat Sakura kembali bagaimanapun caranya" Sasori kembali meneguk cairan yang berada di gelas yang sedang dia genggam sambil sesekali menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Sasori terdiam sejenak, dia kelihatan sedang berfikir.

"Aku akan membuat perusahaan ayah Sakura bangkrut dan aku akan datang sebagai penyelamat, sehingga Sakura bisa kembali padaku" ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum licik. Mata Sasori melihat kearah perut Konan yang semakin membesar.

"Konan, entah hanya perasaanku atau kau sekarang semakin berisi, lihat saja perutmu"

"Sasori...sebenarnya aku..hamil" ucap Konan pelan.

"Apa?! Sejak kapan? Kau harus menggugurkanya Konan" suara Sasori mendadak menjadi tinggi.

"Aku tak mau membunuh anak ku, lebih baik aku mati bersamanya dari pada aku harus membunuhnya" suara Konan meninggi, air mata yang sedari ditahanya mengalir deras. Tangan Konan secepat kilat menyambar pisau yang berada di keranjang buah.

"Ko...Konan jangan lakukan itu...ba..baiklah aku akan bertanggung jawab." Sasori terlihat panik ketika Konan mengarahkan pisau tepat di leher Konan dengan tangan yang bergetar dan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Melihat Konan yang sudah agak tenang, Sasori perlahan mengambil pisau dari tangan Konan dan memeluk Konan agar Konan bisa lebih tenang.

"Bantu aku memdapatkan Sakura kembali, maka aku akan menikahimu Konan" ucap Sasori seraya membelai rambut wanita yang sedang terisak di dekapanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya kelar juga chapter 6nya setelah semalaman ga tidur. Gommen g bisa update cepet kaya kemarin, ospek ternyata menyebalkan -_-**

 **Buat kk kk (Zrachan,Nurulita) yang minta lanjut ini udah lanjut lagi ya kk :3**

 **Buat kk Clara, ceritanya belum kelar nanti aku jelasin semua kok ^^**

 **Arigatou mina-san yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca \\(^^)/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bantu aku memdapatkan Sakura kembali, maka aku akan menikahimu Konan" ucap Sasori seraya membelai rambut wanita yang sedang terisak di dekapanya.

"Kau tak mungkin melakukanya, aku tau bagaimana kau, begitu kau mendapatkan kembali Sakura kau pasti akan mencampakanku, aku hanya akan jadi wanita pemuas nafsumu" tangis Konan semakin menjadi.

"Aku memang mencintai Sakura, namun aku tak bisa melepaskanmu Konan. Walaupun selama ini kau hanya menjadi penyalur nafsuku namun percayalah aku juga menyukai mu bahkan aku menyayangimu. Menjadi yang kedua lagi tak mengapa kan, aku janji aku akan memperlakukanmu sama seperti aku memperlakukan Sakura." Diujung ucapanya Sasori mengecup singkat bibir Konan dan kembali mendekapnya dengan senyuman yang entah apa artinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah hamil berapa bulan?"

"Usia kandunganku sudah empat bulan Sasori"

"Maafkan aku selama ini telah menjadi lelaki yang tak peka terhadapmu dan calon anak kita , Konan"

"Tak apa, untukku sekarang kau sudah mau menerima anakmu itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori nampak sebuk memainkan jarinya di atas keyboard laptopnya. Tanganya dengan lincah mengetik kata demi kata menjadi sebuah kalimat dan paragraf. Konan meletakan kopi panas untuk Sasori dan duduk disebelah lelaki yang sangat dia cintai itu.

"Minumlah sebelum dingin"

"Arigatou Konan" Sasori meminum kopi buatan Konan setelah sebelumnya sedikit meniup cairan berwarna hitam tersebut.

"Kau nampak serius sekali, apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

"Aku sedang mencoba memberi kejutan untuk Haruno Kizashi-Dono. Lihat apa yang dilakukan si tua yang gila harta itu ketika melihat nilai saham di perusahaanya semakin turun"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Sasori, tidak bisakah kau tidak melibatkan orang tua Sakura?"

"Walaupun dia polos dan sedikit bodoh, namun dia sulit untuk merubah keputusanya, kecuali orang tuanya yang meminta"

"Tapi bagaimana jika Gaara ni-san mengetahuinya, kau tau kan dia pemuda jenius, bisa saja dia mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan"

"Tenanglah Konan, kau hanya terlalu khawatir, dia tidak akan mengetahuinya, aku meminta orang dalam untuk membantuku. Nanti malam saham Haruno Company akan segera turun drastis dan membuat para investor akan mencabut saham mereka. Dan saat Kizashi kebingungan aku akan datang sebagai pahlawan yang memberikan bantuan agar perusahaanya bisa bangkit kembali. Aku akan meminta syarat agar pernikahanku dengan putri kesayanganya itu di percepat." Senyuman licik terukir di wajah tampan Sasori.

"Jangan khawatir ,setelah itu aku akan diam-diam menikahimu Konan"

Mungkin aku memang bodoh karena telah dibutakan rasa cintaku kepadamu Sasori. Sakura maafkan aku, sekali lagi mungkin aku akan menyakitimu. Dosaku terlampau besar kepadamu Sakura, ingin rasanya aku menghentikan Sasori namun rasa cintaku padanya mengalahkan segalanya, batin Konan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke-kun bangun, mau sampai kapan kau tidur, ayo temani aku belanja" ucap Sakura seraya menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke, namun segera dia tutup lagi tubuh Sasuke yang masih telanjang bulat.

"Aku masih ingin tidur Sakura"

"Kau jahat Sasuke, ternyata segala ucapanmu semalam bohong, kau tak mencintaiku, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hnn..." "Bangun dan segeralah mandi, apa perlu aku membawakan bak mandi kepadamu?"

"Hnn..boleh juga, sekalian mandikan aku"

"Baiklah aku akan meminta Rock Lee-kun untuk menemaniku"

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'kun'?"

"Sejak dua menit yang lalu" ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh.

"Baiklah-baiklah, tapi kau harus janji, jangan plin plan dan jangan terlalu lama berbelanja"

"Yoosh aku berjanji" Sakura membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya dan senyuman lebar yang menampilkan giginya yang tersusun rapi.

Sasuke tidak segera bangkit , dia menatap Sakura seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu. "Baiklah baiklah"

Cup...Sakura mengecup singkat bibir pacar barunya itu. Sasuke segera bangkit dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Tak lama berselang Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi . Sasuke berdiri di depan cermin untuk melihat penampilannya setelah itu menyemprotkan parfum ke badannya dan segera berpakaian.

"Tidak usah terlalu lama berdandan, dan apa-apaan kau, kau mandi dengan parfum ha?"ucap sakura ketus saat melhat penampilan Sasuke. Sasuke yang kala itu mengenakan celana jeans diatas lutut kaos putih dan sepatu kets biru dongker kesukaanya, walau sederhana dia terlihat sangat tampan. "Kau mau menemaniku belanja atau berburu gadis ABG? Umurmu sudah 26 tahun, berhenti berdandan seperti anak SMA" Sasuke tetap cuek tidak menanggapi perkataan Sakura, dia lebih memilih menata rambut hitam raven miliknya.

"Sudah cukup" ucap Sakura sambil mencubit perut Sasuke. "Kau apa-apaan sih? Bukankah kau yang mengajaku pergi tapi kau sendiri yang berisik"

Sakura yang kesal akhirnya duduk di sofa hitam milik Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura dan melihat penampilan Sakura dari atas ke bawah.

"Sakura, ganti bajumu" ucap Sasuke datar. "Kenapa dengan bajuku?"

"Belahan dadamu terlihat jelas, dan rok mu juga terlalu pendek, aku tak mau pria lain melihat tubuhmu." Siang itu Sakura terlihat cukup berani. Dia memakai dress pendek tanpa lengan yang panjangnya satu jengkal diatas lutut dan bagian atasnya memperlihatkan belahan dadanya, terlebih lagi jika dia menunduk maka hampir separuh dadanya akan terlihat.

"Haha kau cemburu kan Uchiha-San jika laki-laki lain melihat tubuhku, sekarang kau mengakui dadaku kan"

"Bukan begitu, apa kau tidak malu, dadamu kecil dan masih saja kau pamerkan?" Sakura sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dengan terpaksa Sakura kembali ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaian, kali ini dia memakai dress berwarna merah yang membuatnya tampil sangat cantik.

.

.

.

.

Menyesal, satu kata yang saat ini berkali-kali melintas di benak Sasuke. Siang itu Sasuke terpaksa mengantar Sakura berbelanja di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang tak jauh dari alun-alun desa. Seharusnya dia tidak percaya pada mulut manis wanita ketika berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan memakan waktu lama dan teguh pada pendirianya ketika melihat barang yang dia inginkan. Seharusnyadia biarkan saja Sakura pergi dengan Rock Lee si dokter syaraf yang tidak bisa diam. Jika bisa memilih saat ini lebih baik dia mencangkul berpetak-petak sawah dari pada harus menemani seorang wanita belanja dan membawa beberapa tas belanjaan milik Sakura, belum lagi tatpan dari para wanita yang mengarah padanya dan selalu berbisik-bisik membicarakanya.

"Sakura masih lama?"

"Sebentar Sasuke, aku masih bingung, sebaiknya aku memilih warna merah atau hitam?" ucap Sakura sembari memperlihatkan dua sepatu yang berada di masing-masing tanganya.

"Ambilah yang hitam"

"Benar juga, warna hitam netral jadi akan masuk dengan semua warna, baiklah aku akan mengambil yang ini. Dan ini yang terakhir, aku janji"

"Sejak dari 4 toko terakhir yang kita datangi kau selalu berkata seperti itu"

"Tidak kali ini aku benar-benar berjanji" setelah itu Sakura berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar sepatu pilihanya diikuti oleh Sasuke yang berjalan sedikit dibelakangnya.

"Bukankah sepatu yang kau pegang sama dengan yang tadi kau ingin kan saat berada di toko yang ada di lantai empat." Sakura memutar bola matanya mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Astaga, kenapa kau baru mengatakanya harga disana lebih murah Sasuke, ayo kita kembali kesana." Sakura kembali ke tempat dia mengambil sepatu tadi dan segera mengembalikanya sangat terlihat sekali wajah tampan Sasuke berubah kecewa. Sasuke mengutuk kata-kata yang baru saja lolos dari bibirnya.

"Hey jidat lebar, kita sekarang sudah di lantai satu dan harus kembali keatas?." Sakura mengangguk dengan senyuman yang nampak bahagia

"Ambil saja yang itu"

"Harganya jauh berbeda Sasuke" "Hanya beda seratus yen." "Tidak...tidak kalo kita kembali kita bisa berhemat 100yen" ucap Sakura sambil menggerakan jari telunjuknya didepan mukanya sendiri. Sasuke mendenguskan nafasnya mencoba sabar dengan kelakuan wanita di depanya. Kalo saja dia tidak mencintai wanita ini mungkin saat ini dia sudah meletakan tas-tas belanjaan yang ada ditanganya dan pulang kemudian tidur diranjang nya yang nyaman. Dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke mengikuti Sakura untuk naik lagi keatas. Setelah mendapat apa yang Sakura mau mereka berdua kembali ke parkiran dan masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke. Didalam hati Sasuke menjerit gembira ketika dia bisa menyenderkan punggungnya di jok mobil miliknya sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika benda dingin dan sedikit basah menempel di lenganya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah kananya dan ternyata Sakura sedang menempelkan botol air mineral dingin di lengan kanan Sasuke. Sambil tersenyum Sakura memberikan botol itu pada Sasuke.

"Arigatou" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian langsung menenggak isi botol tersebut hingga nyaris habis.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun kau pasti sangat kelelahan, ayo pulang akan ku buatkan teh untukmu"

Mobil Sasuke melaju menembus jalanan Konoha yang nampak lengang. Sakura sedikit bingung ketika sampai di asrama dan Sasuke tidak menghentikan laju mobilnya, dia tetap berjalan lurus menuju ke pinggir desa. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir sebuah danau dengan puluhan pohon sakura besar yang mengelilingi danau. Tempat itu sangat cantik membuat Sakura tak henti-hentinya kagum dengan keindahan tempat itu. Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi yang cukup panjang disusul oleh Sakura.

"Indah sekali, kenapa kau baru sekarang membawaku kesini, pasti sangat menyenangkan kalau kita bisa menikmati festival hanami disini. Sayang sekali sekarang sudah musim panas." "Hnn...begitulah" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura dan memjamkan kedua matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang bertiup menerpa wajahnya , rasanya nyaman sekali apalagi saat ini dia sedang bersama seseorang yang sepesial untuknya. Sasuke meraih tangan lembut Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat seakan takut kehilangan wanita berambut sama dengan warna bunga sakura. Sakura pun ikut memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus. Hampir saja Sakura tertidur ,namun gerakan kepala Sasuke membatalkan niatnya itu dan segera membuka matanya.

"Sakura, kau lapar?" Sasuke memberikan sebuah roti kacang pada Sakura.

"Arigatou" Sakura mengambil roti dari tangan Sasuke dan segera mengigitnya. "Kau sendiri tidak makan?" Sasuke hanya menggeleng. "Kita bagi dua ya" sesaat Sakura akan membelah roti yang sedang dipegangnya tangan Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Tidak usah, kau makanlah saja, aku alergi dengan kacang"

"Oh baiklah, apa kau tak lapar?" Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Digigitan terakhir Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang cukup keras di dalam roti tersebut. "Ada batu didalam rotiku" ucap Sakura yang kemudian melempar sisa roti yang tidak jadi dia gigit. Melihat itu Sasuke membelalakan matanya dan nampak sedikit kesal

"Kenapa kau buang?" Sasuke bangkit dan mencoba memungut potongan roti tadi.

"Ada batu didalamnya, kau sedang apa?" Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang sedang berjongkok.

"Ini" ucap sasuke singkat sambil memberikan potongan roti yang tadi dibuang Sakura.

"Kau ingin aku memakan ini? Kau jahat sekali, roti ini sudah kotor"

"Tidak bodoh, aku hanya ingin kau memastikan apakah benar-benar ada batu di dalamnya"

Sakura menurut dan membuka raoti tersebut, dia terkejut melihat apa yang ada didalamnya. "I...ini kan.. Sa...Sasuke-Kun kau..."

Sasuke kembali duduk di bangku dan menarik nafas panjang menandakan dia sedikit kesal, namun semburat merah terukir di wajah tampanya. Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandanganya ke danau yang ada di depanya.

"Sasuke, apa maksudnya?"

"Kau merusak segalanya jidat" Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura dan mengambil benda yang di pegang Sakura. Sasuke memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Sakura sambil sedikit menata nafasnya dan berusaha menghilangkan semburat merah di mukanya.

Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata emerald milik Sakura. "Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?" Sakura menatap tak percaya setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. "Mungkin kita baru saja saling mengenal, namun aku yakin kau wanita terbaik untuku." Sasuke menatap mata Sakura penuh harap dan sedikit cemas

Butiran cairan bening mulai tumpah dari pelupuk mata Sakura. "Kau serius? kau tidak sedang bercanda atau taruhan dengan seseorang kan?"

"Ayolah Sakura, tidak usah merusak momennya lagi. Aku hanya akan mengatakanya sekali, jadi kau mau atau tidak?" nada bicara Sasuke terdengar sedikit kesal. "Kenapa kau malah terus menangis, iya atau tidak?" sasuke nampak tidak sabar mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Sakura mendadak terkekeh singkat melihat Sasuke yang nampak sudah kesal. "Kita pulang saja" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan membalik badanya, ketika dia hendak melangkah tangan Sakura meraih tanganya dan menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Harga dirimu tinggi sekali tuan kaku, baiklah aku akan menjawabnya"

"Tidak usah kalau terpaksa"

Sakura mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke dengan gemas. "Kau lucu sekali kalo sedang gugup begini, dan hal romantis tak cocok untukmu" lagi-lagi Sakura terkekeh

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan milik Sakura "Aku tidak sedang gugup". Sakura segera memeluk tubuh tegap Sasuke.

"Yes, i will Sasuke-kun." Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura dan mengecup singkat bibir Sakura dan balas mendekap erat tubuh mungil Sakura.

Ketika malam hampir menjelang, Sasuke membawa Sakura pulang menuju asrama. Di sepanjang perjalanan tak henti-hentinya Sakura menatap wajah tampan Sasuke sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Sasuke-Kun..."

"Hn..."

"Aishiteru..." Sakura kembali tersenyum dan menatap wajah Sasuke. "Kau tak sadar umur, kau sudah bukan anak sekolahan lagi, berhenti bersikap sok manis" ucap Sasuke sedikit ketus. Sakua yang kesal mencubit perut Sasuke.

"Hei aku sedang mengemudi" Sakura tersenyum lebar melihat Sasuke yang mulai kesal. "Dua minggu lagi akan ada festival hanabi di alun-alun" ucap Sasuke dengan muka datar.

"Lalu?" "Apanya yang lalu?"

"Kau dingin sekali, apa susahnya mengajakku menonton bersama? Aku pasti jawab iya tak usah khawatir"

"Baguslah kalau kau peka"

Sakura mendenguskan nafasnya kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke."Ah rasanya tak Sabar, aku ingin memakan *wataame, yakitori, yakitomorokoshi, lalu kakigori dan terakhir aku ingin mencoba kingyo sukui**, pasti menyenangkan kan Sasuke?"

"Hnn...dasar rakus" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit kesal dengan tanggapan Sasuke.

(*permen kapas, sejenis sate ayam, jagung bakar, es serut. **permainan menangkap ikan mas dengan jaring yang terbuat dari kertas)

.

.

.

.

Braaak !

Kizashi membanting setumpuk kertas yang baru saja di diterimanya ke atas meja.

"Kenapa bisa begini, Kenapa bisa saham perusahaan turun secara tiba-tiba begini Iruka?" nada bicara Kizashi meninggi menandakan dia sedang sangat marah.

"Maafkan saya Kizashi-Sama saya juga sangat terkejut. Beberapa hari yang lalu, nilai saham perusahaan ada masih normal, namun semalam mendadak turun dan beberapa perusahaan besar bahkan mencabut saham meeka yang ada di perusahaan anda" ucap seorang pria yang berdiri disamping kizashi.

"Panggil Gaara kemari" Iruka membungkukan badanya dan segera menuju kamar Gaara.

"Otou-san memanggilku?" Ucap pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala pada ayahnya yang terlihat sengat geram.

"Gaara baca itu" Kizashi menunjuk beberapa kerta yang ada di mejanya. Mata Gaara sedikit melotot membaca beberapa lembar kertas tersebut.

"Aku tak yakin, namun aku menduga ada yang sengaja memanipulasi hal ini Otou-San, tidak mungkin hanya dalam semalam nilai saham perusahaan kita turun drastis"

"Aku percayakan padamu Gaara,segera selesaikan hal ini dan..." belum sempat Kizashi menyelesaikan ucapanya dadanya tiba-tiba merasa sangat Sakit dan seketika dia jatuh pingsan dengan tanganya yang memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

Gaara yang panik segera menghubungi rumah sakit dan membawa ayahnya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Sampai di rumah sakit, dokter segera memeriksa keadaan Kizashi. Gaara menunggu diluar ruang IGD sambil menenangkan Mebuki ,ibunya yang tak henti-hentinya menangis. Tak lama berselang seorang dokter keluar dan menghampiri mereka.

"Kizashi-Dono mengalami serangan jantung ringan, saya sarankan untuk tidak terlalu membebaninya dengan pikiran yang terlalu berat dan membuatnya terlalu kelelahan. Beliau sudah sadar dan kami akan segera memindahkanya ke ruang inap." Setelah selesai menjelakan sang dokter pamit untuk kembali ke ruanganya.

"Gaara, jangan beri tahu Sakura aku sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, aku takut dia akan khawatir, adikmu sangat mudah panik" ucap Kizashi lemah. "Baik Otou-San"

Tak lama pintu kamar diketuk, setelah Dipersilahkan masuk oleh Gaara seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Sasori masuk kedalam ruang kamar Kizashi.

"Oji-San, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ucap Sasori sembari duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjang Kizashi.

"Hanya serangan Jantung ringan, tak masalah" suara Kizashi terdengar masih pelan.

"Aku dengar nilai saham perusahaan ada mengalami penurunan?"

"Sasori, apa yang kau lakukan, kalau kau datang hanya ingin membicarakan ini lebih baik bicarakan dengan ku di luar" suara Gaara sedikit meninggi ketika mendengar ucapan Sasori.

"Tak apa Gaara, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura? Baik-baik saja bukan?"

Baguslah ternyata Sakura belum menceritakan semua pada orangtuanya dan Gaara. "Kami berdua baik-baik saja Oji-san" Sasori tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Kizashi.

"Oji-san, mengenai perusahaan anda aku bersedia membantu memberikan pinjaman agar nilai saham perusahaan anda bisa sedikit stabil kembali"

Wajah Kizashi mendadak menjadi sedikit cerah. "Benarkah Sasori, aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau melakukan hal itu"

"Tapi Oji-san aku jg punya satu permintaan untuk anda"

Mendengar perkataan Sasori entah mengapa membuat Gaara sedikit merasa tak enak dan sedari tadi melihat Sasori Gaara selalu merasa ada yang janggal dalam diri Sasori. "Kau mau apa Sasori?" Gaara yang dari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Aku ingin pernikahanku dengan Sakura segera di percepat."

Gaara membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sasori yang menurutnya sangat buru-buru mengingat saat ini Sakura sedang menjalanin koas. Dan entah mengapa Gaara merasa semakin curiga pada Saori.

"Baiklah, aku kan mengaturnya"

Mata Gaara semakin membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan ayahnya yang menurutnya akan sangat membebani Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ingin pernikahanku dengan Sakura segera di percepat."

Gaara membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sasori yang menurutnya sangat buru-buru mengingat saat ini Sakura sedang menjalanin koas. Dan entah mengapa Gaara merasa semakin curiga pada Saori.

"Baiklah, aku kan mengaturnya"

Mata Gaara semakin membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan ayahnya yang menurutnya akan sangat membebani Sakura.

"Otou-San sebaiknya Sakura harus mengetahui hal ini terlebih dahulu, biar bagaimanapun dia yang akan menjalaninya. Tak seharusnya Sakura dikorbankan dalam hal ini" Gaara yang sedari tadi diam mencoba angkat bicara. Raut tidak suka terlihat di wajah Sasori.

"Mereka saling mencintai Gaara, Otou-San yakin Sakura akan menerimanya dan nantinya akan sangat bahagia"

"Percayakan Sakura pada ku Gaara. Oji-San bagaimana jika pernikahanku dengan Sakura diadakan setelah musim Panas?"Kizashi mengangguk setuju atas usul Sasori. Hal ini berarti Sakura hanya memiliki waktu sekitar satu bulan sebelum dia diperistri oleh Sasori. Seulas senyum terukir di wajar Sasori, namun entah mengapa Gaara mengartikan senyuman Sasori sebagai ejekan baginya. Gaara yang tak bisa menerima keputusan Otou-San nya akhirnya keluar dari ruangan dan kembali ke perusahaan milik keluarganya.

"Aku tak habis pikir Iruka-Senpai, mengapa aku sampai tak tahu nilai saham bisa turun sebanyak ini. Padahal kau tau sendiri aku selalu memperhatikan hal sekecil mungkin yang ada diperusahaan." Gaara yang gusar mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Jika benar ini semua adalah manipulasi, aku curiga ada keterkaitan orang dalam pada masalah ini" Iruka yang sedari tadi juga terlihat bingung akhirnya ikut bicara. Iruka merupakan orang kepercayaan Gaara sekaligus Senpai Gaara saat berada di Universitas.

"Gaara, apa perlu aku menyelidiki Kabuto? Belakangan ini tingkah Kabuto sedikit aneh"

"Aku juga berfikir demikian Senpai, baiklah aku percayakan Kabuto padamu" ucap Gaara seranya menepuk pundak Iruka yang duduk di sampingnya. "Entah mungkin hanya feeling ku saja, aku rasa Sasori punya andil pada masalah ini" Iruka sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Gaara.

"Aku sedikit kurang yakin Gaara, bukankah dia calon suami adikmu, lantas apa alasan dia harus menghancurkan perusahaan milik ayah kekasihnya?"

"Aku tahu bagaimana Sasori, kami dulu sempat menjadi teman dekat, kami berdua sama-sama menyukai seorang gadis. Aku dan dia lama-lama bersaing untuk mendapatkanya, aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya Sasori bisa tiba-tiba dekat dengan gadis itu dan aku mendengar kabar bahwa dia menghamili gadis tersebut dan tak lama setelahnya Sasori mencampakan gadis itu. Yang aku tahu ketika Sasori menginginkan sesuatu dia selalu berupaya mendapatkanya walaupun harus dengan cara yang salah dan licik." Iruka menyimak setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Gaara.

"Lebih baik kau juga selidiki Sasori ,Gaara. Kau pasti tak rela jika adikmu jatuh pada laki-laki seperti Sasori" Gaara mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Iruka.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu ponsel Sakura tak henti-hentinya berdering. Sakura yang belum sepenuhnya bangun dari tidur meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Nama Sasuke tertera di layar ponsel Sakura. Dengan menahan kantuk akhirnya Sakura mengangkat telepon Sasuke.

"Sakura ! mengapa sampai jam segini kau belum ada di ruanganku? Sudah jam berapa sekarang dan kau bahkan masih tidur" nada bicara Sasuke meninggi ketika Sakura mengangkat telepon darinya. Sakura melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di tembok.

"Gawat jam 9, maaf Sasuke-Kun aku terlambat ,aku akan sampai disana dalam 30menit" Sakura bangkit dari ranjangnya dan segera mengambil peralatan mandinya.

"Kau pagi-pagi sudah galak saja saya.." tuut tuuut tuuut belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Sasuke sudah memutuskan telepon. Sakura yang sadar bahwa sekarang ini Sasuke marah besar segera bergegas bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Sakura tau walaupun dia kekasih Sasuke, Sasuke tetap saja akan memarahinya jika pekerjaan Sakura tidak beres.

Setelah selesai berdandan alakadarnya, Sakura segera berangkat kerumah sakit yang jaraknya hanya 100m dari asrama. Sampai di ruanganya orang-orang disana termasuk Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya. Sakura mengambil jas putih dari lokernya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera ke ruangan Uchiha-Sensei, baru saja aku melihatnya dan matanya seperti ingin membunuh orang" ucap Ino sambil menepuk bahu Sakura. Mendengar ucapan Ino, Sakura hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya.

Dengan sangat pelan Sakura membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke. Sakura memasukan sedikit kepalanya lewat celah pintu dan melihat Sasuke tengah sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Sakura mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan Sasuke dan segera di persilahkan masuk oleh Sasuke.

"Haruno-San kau tau jam berapa sekarang? Kau mau ku beri nilah F huh? Para pasienmu tak bisa kau telantarkan begitu saja" nada bicara Sasuke datar namun sangat terlihat kini dia sedang emosi.

"Maafkan aku, semalam aku tak bisa tidur Uchiha-Senpai" Sakura tak berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Keluarlah dan kembali ke ruanganmu" "Ha'i" Sakura segera berbalik memunggungi Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura, kau melupakan morning kiss untuk ku" Sakura berbalik dan berjalan kearah Sasuke. Sakura mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sasuke. "Aku sedang tidak mood, bos ku sangat galak dan dia memarahiku, g" Sakura berbisik di telinga Sasuke dan menekankan kata 'sayang' di akhir kalimatnya.

"Nanti siang temui aku di parkiran, kita makan siang bersama" ucap Sasuke sebelum Sakura keluar dari ruanganya.

"Hnn..." ucap Sakura yang kemudian segera keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan wanita itu, hanya menjawab seperti itu, tidak sopan sekali"

Sakura duduk di mejanya dan segera meletakan kepalanya di atas meja. Pagi ini Sakura cukup kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan orang itu, baru kemarin dia melamarku, sekarang seudah marah-marah" gerutu Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Lagi-lagi kau terlambat"

"Aku harus mengurus pasien yang sangat merepotkan Sasuke-Kun." Sakura dengan kesal menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau yang terlambat kenapa kau yang kesal? Kau kenapa"

"Aku tak apa-apa." Sasuke mendenguskan nafasnya melihat sikap Sakura yang sangat mengesalkan. Mobil Sasuke melaju menuju sebuah cafe yang bergaya vintage. Mereka berdua masuk dan memilih duduk di sebelah jendela cafe.

"Silahkan tuan" seorang pelayan meletakan makanan pesanan mereka.

"kau kenapa, kau kesal pada ku gara-gara tadi pagi aku memarahimu?" Sasuke memecah keheningan antara dirinya dan Sakura.

"Tidak" jawab Sakura singkat. "Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam?"

"Moodku sedang jelek" ucap Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke yang ada didepanya. "Aku sedang PMS Sasuke, jadi moodku sedang tidak bagus"

"Sial, jadi nanti malam tidak ada sex? Percuma aku mengirim Konohamaru ke rumah Rin-san" Gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Apa kata mu?" Sakura melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dan memilih meneguk jus tomat kesukaanya.

"Sasuke Nii-saaaan!" teriak seorang wanita sontak membuat Sakura yang sedang memakan saladnya tersedak, dia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Sakura membelalakan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang meneriakan nama Sasuke barusan. "Konan?!"

Konan duduk tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Tangan konan langsung merangkul lengan sebelah kiri Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa memasang muka pura-pura tidak tahu ketika Sakura menatap tajam padanya. Sakura semakin melebarkan matanya ketika melihat lengan Sasuke yang diampit oleh lengan dan dada konan sehingga membuat lengan Sasuke bergesekan dengan dada Konan yang cukup besar.

"Sasuke Ni-san bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu?" "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sangat sehat"

"Ehhmmm..." Sakura berdehem ketika melihat Sasuke dan Konan tak memperdulikanya.

"Konan dia..." "Tidak usah dikenalkan kami berdua sudah kenal, mau apalagi kau kemari?" ucap Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Dan bisakah kau menyingkirkan lenganmu darinya?"

"Uppsss...Sorry, jadi kenapa kalian berdua bisa bersama?" Konan memasang wajah innocent nya.

"Sakura ini adalah..." "aku orang yang kemarin baru saja dilamar oleh pria disebelahmu" lagi-lagi Sakura dengan ketus memotong Ucapan Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke merasa ditengah-tengah medan perang. Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan meminta ijin untuk ke toilet.

"Duduk !" Sakura melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Dan kau Konan, pindah dari situ sekarang" aura membunuh Sakura semakin terpancar.

"Ara ara Sakura kau manis sekali saat sedang cemburu seperti itu. Baiklah aku akan pindah" Konan bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Tenanglah Sakura, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak saja, aku tak mungkin merebutnya darimu" Konan tersenyum manis ke arah Sakura.

"Yah mungkin aku tidak harus benar-benar percaya padamu, setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada ku"

"Sakura... gomen aku menyesal, aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya. Boleh aku merokok disini?" Ucap Konan sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura merebut bungkus rokok dari tangan Konan dan memasukanya kedalam tas merahnya. "Wanita hamil mana boleh merokok." "Hamil?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar bahwa Konan sedang hamil. "Ah aku harus pergi, aku ada sedikit urusan" Konan bangun dan memeluk singkat Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan cafe tersebut. Sakura hanya bisa membulatkan matanya melihat kejadian itu karena tidak ada penolakan dari Sasuke ketika Konan memeluknya.

"Apa maksudmu Konan hamil? Dengan siapa" Sasuke angkat bicara ketika Konan sudah pergi.

"Kau senang ha?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sedang bertanya"

"mantan kekasihku" Ucap Sakura malas.

"Jadi dia sahabatmu yang merebut Sasori"

"Jangan menyebut nama lelaki brengsek itu didepanku" ucap Sakura sambil menodongkan garpu di depan muka Sasuke. "Bahaya bodoh" Sasuke langsung mengambil garpu dari tangan Sakura dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Iya maafkan aku, aku tak akan menyebut nama Sasori lagi" Sasuke melingkarkan tanganya di bahu Sakura. "Jangan menyebutnya dasar" Sasuke sedikit terkekeh melihat Sakura yang sudah sangat kesal. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura dan segera mengecup singkat bibir Sakura. Sakura mendorong belakang kepala Sasuke dan langsung melumat kasar bibir Sasuke. Ciuman mereka semakin panas, Sasuke mulai meremas-remas lembut dada Sakura yang sensitif. Untung saja siang itu cafe dalam keadaan sepi hanya beberapa pengunjung yang datang kesana dan jarak mereka juga jauh dari meja Sakura. Tak lama Sakura segera melepaskan ciumannya karena merasa pasokan oksigen yang masuk kedalam paru-parunya semakin sedikit.

Sasuke menyeka saliva yang sedikit meleleh dibibirnya. "Kau agresif sekali Sakura" " kau yang memulainya" Sakura membuang mukanya dan kembali menyantap makananya.

"Kau, kenapa bisa mengenal Konan?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Adik Karin" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Adik Karin?! Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita?" 

Sasuke menyentil dahi lebar Sakura. "Baka! Siapa yang tahu kalau kau mengenal Konan dan kau mengapa tak menanyakanya pada ku"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau pasti senang?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Sakura.

"Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh" "Aku benar-benar tak tau apa yang kau maksud Sakura"

Sakura menghela nafas Panjang. "Kau pasti senang saat dada Konan yang besar menyentuh lenganmu."

"Hn..." "Apa maksudmu?" nada bicara Sakura kembali meninggi. "Aku lelaki normal Sakura"

"Sudah kuduga, kau..." "Walau begitu aku tetap lebih menyukai apa yang ada pada dirimu, karna aku mencintaimu. Walaupun dadamu lebih kecil tapi aku tetap suka." Ucapan Sasuke berhasil meluluhkan hati betina yang sedang terbakar api cemburu di sebelahnya. "Tidak usah merayu, cepat selesaikan makanmu." Sakura menundukan kepalanya menahan malu.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau akan kembali padaku Sakura, lihat sejauh apa pun kau pergi kau tetap akan kembali padaku. Haha..." Sasori terbahak sambil menatap foto Sakura yang terbingkai diatas meja kerjanya. Tak lama pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk.

"Masuk" Seorang lelaki yang memakai kacamata berambut panjang dan berwarna abu-abu memasuki ruangan Saori.

"Ah kabuto-San, ada perlu apa?"

"Akasuna-San kita mungkin harus berhati-hati. Gaara-San sepertinya mulai mencurigaiku dan anda."

"Kau santai saja Kabuto-San, dia tidak mungkin tahu kalau kita diam, permainan kita terlalu rapi dan aku ras tidak akan gampang terbongkar" Sasori tersenyum licik.

"Tapi Akasuna-San.." "Sudahlah kau terlalu takut saja, kembalilah ke perkerjaanmu, aku yang akan mengurus semuanya." Kabuto membukukkan badanya dan segera kembali ke perusahaan Kizashi.

"Aku akan segera menjemputmu Sakura, tak akan ku biarkan kau jatuh ketangan orang yang salah seperti dokter brengsek itu" ucap Sasori.

"Lalu aku terpaksa akan meninggalkanmu Konan, aku mungkin menyukaimu tapi aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan Sakura lagi, gadis itu sangat berharga. Terpaksa aku harus membuangmu walaupun selama ini kau selalu ada disisihku, kau mungkin wanita yang baik dan setia, tapi kau terlalu murahan" raut muka Sasori berubah menjadi sedikit sendu.

"Yah tapi Konan juga pasti bisa menerimanya, aku tinggal memberinya uang agar kehidupan dirinya dan anaknya terjamin, bukankah dia juaga bahagia melihatku bahagia, setidaknya seperti itu yang dia ucapkan waktu itu. Lagi pula bisa saja kan dia hamil dengan lelaki lain" Senyuman sinis kembali terlukis di wajah Sasori.

.

.

.

.

"Ouhh.., mmff.., cuphh.., mpffhh..",

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal Sakura mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba mengulum lidah Sakura yang mungil, ketika Sasuke mulai merasakan Sakura mulai membalas lumatan Sasuke. Lama-kelamaan Sakura mencoba menyedot lidah Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya seakan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Lengan Sakura melingkari leher putih milik Sasuke yang hampir penuh dengan noda merah. Tangan kanannya naik keatas kepala Sasuke dan menekan belakang kepala Sasuke, sehingga ciuman mereka berdua semakin lengket dan bergairah. Momentum ini tak Sasuke sia-siakan. Sementara Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke, Sasuke pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari kuluman Sakura, dan mulai menciumi leher putih Sakura dengan buas.

"aahh..Ouhh.." Sakura menggelinjang kegelian. Tangan Sasuke mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Sakura. Kedua tangan Sasuke merayap cepat ke arah tali bra milik Sakura. Tak lama berselang terlepaslah bra merah Sakura dan dengan sigap Sasuke mengalihkan kedua tangannya ke dada Sakura.

Sasuke merasakan betapa kencang dan ketatnya kedua buah dada milik Sakura. Kenikmatan meremas-remas dan mempermainkan puting Sakura itu terasa betul sampai ke ujung saraf Sasuke. Kejantanan Sasuke yang sedari tadi sudah menegang terasa semakin tegang dan keras. Rintihan-rintihan Sakura mulai berubah menjadi jeritan-jeritan kecil terutama saat buah dada diremas dengan keras. Sakura sekarang lebih mengambil inisiatif. Dengan nafasnya yang sudah sangat terengah-engah, ia mulai menciumi leher dan muka Sasuke. Ia bahkan mulai berani menjilati dan menggigit daun telinga Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke semakin merayap ke arah kewanitaan Sakura, namun dengan sigap Sakura menghentikan tangan Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke menghentikan aksinya.

Kepala Sakura turun menuju selangkangan Sasuke. Dibukanya perlahan celana pendek Sasuke yang langsung menampilkan kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah mengacung sempurna. Sakura meneguk ludahnya dan kemudian mulai menyentuh serta mengocok kejantanan Sasuke. Saeuke hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan mendesah.

Sakura semakin memajukan mukanya, dikecupnya ujung kejantanan Sasuke. Tak lama Sakura mulai membuka mulutna dan memasukan seperempat kejantanan Sasuke kedalam mulutnya.

"Ehmm...Sakura..."desah Sasuke ketika merasakan sensasi yang diberikan mulut mungil Sakura. Selang beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke merasakan dorongan pada kejantananya menandakan dia akan segera sampai.

"Sakura..aku akan Sampai" Sakura mengeluarkan kejantanan Sasuke dari mulutnya dan kembali mengocoknya. Tak lama kemudian cairan Sasuke menyembur keluar membasahi tangan dan sedikit mengenai muka Sakura. Sakura tersenyum karena telah berhasil memberi kepuasan pada kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke yang masih tersengal-sengal bangkit dan menarik wajah Sakura. Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Sakura kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sakura. "Arigatou" bisik Sasuke. Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Sakura memainkan rambut hitam milik Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan mata disebelahnya.

"Entahlah aku lelah sekali hari ini Sakura" Sasuke tetap memejamkan matanya tak perduli dengan Sakura yang sedang asyik memainkan rambunya serta tangannya yang lain mengelus-elus perut sixpack Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." "Hnn..."

"Apa kau masih mencintai Karin?"

"Aku harus melakukan apa agar kau percaya?"

"Tidak, aku terkadang hanya merasa sedikit khawatir kalau nantinya kau akan meninggalkanku seperti lelaki itu"

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam. "Aku bukan dirinya Sakura, aku tulus padamu, terserah jika kau tetap menganggapku berbohong" Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Sasuke.

"Otou-san, tadaima" Konohamaru yang tiba-tiba masuk mengagetkan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasuke buru-buru bangun dan mengancingkan kemejanya dan membetulkan celananya begitu pula dengan Sakura. "Are..Otou-San kau kenapa terlihat gugup?" Konohamaru yang masih polos bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Otou-san nya.

"Konohamaru, bukankah Otou-San pernah berkata untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk?"

"Gomen nasai Otou-San, aku ingin ke kamar mandi" Konohamaru berlari kearah kamar mandi. "Untung saja anak itu tidak curiga" Sasuke dan Sakura lega Konohamaru tak bertanya macam-macam pada mereka.

"Are...Sakura Ne-Chaaaaan" Konohamaru berlari memeluk Sakura.

"Kenapa Ne-Chan ada disini? Apakah merindukanku?" Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah bocah kecil di depanya.

"Otou-San, ingat gadis yang ingin ku nikahi yang pernah ku ceritakan? Ne-Chan ini adalah orangnya. Suatu saat nanti ketika aku sudah dewasa aku akan menikahinya."

"Tidak boleh" Sasuke menarik Konohamaru untuk melepaskan pelukanya pada pinggang Sakura.

"Doushite (kenapa)?" "Karena Otou-San yang akan menikahinya, dan dia terlalu tua untukmu"

"Tidak, aku yang melihatnya lebih dahulu, jadi aku yang akan menikahinya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Otou-san tak akan memberikanmu uang jajan dan kau tak bisa membeli chocobi lagi"

"Baiklah, aku akan menyerah dan membiarkan Sakura Ne-chan menikah dengan Otou-san"

Apaa?! Jadi aku hanya tak lebih berharga dari sebungkus coklat?. Tapi Sasuke nampak bahagia sekali dengan Konohamaru, semoga bukan karena Konohamaru mengingatkanya pada Karin. Batin Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Ah.. kau lagi, mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sakura ketika memasuki kamarnya dan mendapati Konan sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Ara-ara kau ketus sekali Sakura, kemarilah, aku ingin bicara" Konan menepuk-nepuk ranjang Sakura. Sakura segera duduk di sebelah kiri Konan.

Raut wajah Konan berubah sendu. "Sakura, aku kemari benar-benar ingin minta maaf padamu, aku sadar selama ini aku bodoh karena dibutakan cinta, aku bersalah padamu. Sejujurnya aku ingin kita bersama seperti dulu, aku merindukanmu juga Ino. Bertahun-tahun aku memendam rasa bersalah padamu, aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu" Konan menatap langit-langit berusaha agar air matanya tidak mengalir.

"kau yakin kali ini benar-benar menyesal Konan,kurasa kau nampak sangat menikmatinya saat menghianati Sakura"sahut Ino

Sahura hanya menatap tajam pada Konan. Tanpa Konan sangka Sakura memeluk erat dirinya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Konan" Sakura terisak sambil memeluk Konan

"Sakura gomen, aku..aku tak bermaksud jahat padamu namun aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Aku mencintainya dan aku juga tak mau kehilanganmu"

"Daijobu Konan" Sakura menatap Konan dan menyeka air mata Konan yang mulai meleleh, kemudian mendekapnya kembali.

"Hey kalian melupakan ku.." ucap Ino sambil memasang muka memelas.

"Ahaha kemarilah pirang, aku sangat sangat merindukanmu." Ino meloncat dan segera memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah cukup acara melankolis ini, lepaskan" Ino melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sakura dan Konan, mereka bertiga lantas tertawa bersama.

"Darimana kau seharian ini jidat lebar?" Ino melirik kearah Sakura

"A...aku dari tempat Sasuke-Kun"

"Pantas kau betah sekali, hingga petang begini kau baru kembali, berapa ronde yang sudah kalian lakukan?" tanya Ino asal.

"Ino, kami tak melakukan apapun, aku hanya menemaninya makan bersama Konohamaru"

"Bagaimana kabar bocah itu Sakura, apa dia sudah besar sekarang? Aku sangat merindukanya" Konan tersenyum sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa kau mengenal bocah itu Konan?" tanya Ino penasaran namun bukanya menjawab, Sakura dan Konan malah tertawa.

"Jadi Sakura, seberapa besar milik Sasuke?" Ino mulai menunjukan Seringainya disusul dengan Konan.

"Ino kau selalu saja fulgar, dan kau apa-apaan Konan ikut menyeringai seperti itu?"

"Ayolah Sakura, kita ini sudah dewasa, hal semacam itu sudah biasa untuk wanita seumuran kita, dan aku yakin kalian pasti sudah melakukanya" balas Konan.

"Ehm.. entahlah aku malu ketika mengingatnya, kira-kira mungkin segini" Sakura membentuk bulatan dengan ibu jari dan jari tengahnya. Ino dan Konan hanya membelalakan matanya.

"Kau serius, kau pasti sangat menikmatinya Sakura, apa kau kewalahan?"lagi-lagi Ino bertanya yang tidak-tidak pada Sakura.

"Sakit sekali awalnya, tapi...ah sudahlah kalian berisik Sekali" tak lama ponsel Sakura berdering menandakan ada sebuah telepon. Layar ponselnya menunjukan itu dari Gaara. Sakura segera mengagkat telepon tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi Ni-chan ada apa?"

"Sakura, kau belum tidur?" ucap seorang yang ada diseberang telepon.

"Belum, ada apa Ni-chan, tumben sekali malam-malam begini kau meneleponku"

"Sakura Otou-san sedang sakit, beliau memintamu untuk menemuinya besok" suara Gaara mendadak menjadi berat.

"Ada apa Ni-chan sepertinya sesuatu terjadi, suaramu tak seperti biasanya"

Gaara menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Daijobu Sakura, besok kau bisa pulang, aku sudah meminta ijin dari Tsunade Ba-San"

"Baiklah Ni-chan. Oyasumi" Sakura menutup telepon dari Gaara dan mengirim pesan pada Sasuke bahwa besok dia harus pulang.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang begitu sampai di rumahnya yang cukup megah. "Ah aku merindukan kasurku" tak lama pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang. Seorang wanita paruh baya masuk kekamar Sakura.

"Oka-Saaaaan" Sakura bangkit dan langsung memeluk ibunya.

"Gadis manjaku sudah kembali, kau baik-baik saja disana kan putriku?" Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan ibunya. "Sayang, Otou-San menunggu mu diruang kerjanya, sebaiknya kau segera ke sana" "Hai' Oka-San" Sakura mengecup pipi ibunya dan kemudian berlari menuju ruangan Otou-Sanya.

"Otou-San, kau tak apa-apa kan?" Sakura yang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu langsung memeluk Otou-San nya yang terlihat sedikit lemah.

"Tak apa putri ku, duduklah" Sakura duduk di atas sofa yang ada di ruang kerja Otou-San nya. Tak lama berselang seorang lelaki berambut merah masuk kedalam ruang itu. Raut muka Sakura berubah tidak suka seketika. "Duduklah Sasori" Sasori duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sakura melirik tajam pada lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Jadi maksud Otou-San memanggilmu kemari adalah untuk membahas pernikahan kalian"

"Apaa?! " Sakura membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Otou-san nya.

"Otou-San sudah mengira kau akan terkejut Sakura, tapi itu sudah menjadi keputusan kami semua" Kizashi tersenyum lebar kepada Sakura.

"Ta..tapi Otou-San aku tidak mungkin"

"Otou-San tau kalo ini sungguh mendadak. Pernikahan kalian mungkin akan diselenggarakan bulan depan mengingat kesehatan Otou-San yang belum stabil" Sasori tersenyum puas mendengar perkataan Kizashi.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya "Otou-san aku menolak pernikahan ini,aku tak sudi menikah dengan lelaki brengsek yang menjijikan ini" Kizashi dan Sasori membulatkan matanya sambil menatap Sakura.

"Apa katamu, bukankah kalian saling mencintai. Jangan egois Sakura, persiapan sudah hampir selesai"

"Tidak Otou-San, aku tak mau, lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus menikah denganya" Nada bicara Sakura meninggi.

"Sakura dimana sopan santunmu. Berani-beraninya kau membentak ku!" Kizashi merasa dadanya semakin sesak, dia yang belum pulih betul akhirnya jatuh tersungkur sambil memegang dadanya. Sakura yang panik langsung memanggil Gaara dan segera melarikan ayah mereka kerumah sakit.

"Maafkan Sakura Otou-san, Saku tak bermaksud membuatmu sakit lagi, Saku hanya terkejut dengan keputusanmu" Sakura terisak sambil menggenggam tangan ayahnya yang baru saja sadar.

"Sakura, Otou-San mohon, untuk sekali ini turuti permintaan Otou-San. Otou-San belum pernah meminta apapun dari mu, sekarang aku memohon padamu Sakura" suara Kizashi terdengar masih sangat pelan dan lemah.

"Ba..baiklah Otou-san aku akan menikah dengan Sasori, tapi berikan aku ijin sekali lagi untuk kembali ke Konoha untuk membereskan barang-barangku dan berpamitan dengan yang lainya" ucap Sakura sambil terisak, Kizashi mengangguk lemah mengiyakan permintaan putrinya. Sasori yang mendengar dan menyaksikan drama tersebut tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued

Arigatou dewiehyeokjaehw dan zarachan ,terharu baca review kalian hiks (lebay dikit yah XD)

Arigatou echaNM dan hanazono yuri yg setia bgt ngasih reviewnya ^^

Aku harap sih gitu kk himmmecchi :3

Ok makasih 'Buh Bye' yang udah mau baca ^^

Iya ini udah lanjut kk Cerry StarMoon, Younghee Lee

Xixi puma178 ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maafkan Sakura Otou-san, Saku tak bermaksud membuatmu sakit lagi, Saku hanya terkejut dengan keputusanmu" Sakura terisak sambil menggenggam tangan ayahnya yang baru saja sadar.

"Sakura, Otou-San mohon, untuk sekali ini turuti permintaan Otou-San. Otou-San belum pernah meminta apapun dari mu, sekarang aku memohon padamu Sakura" suara Kizashi terdengar masih sangat pelan dan lemah.

"Ba..baiklah Otou-san aku akan menikah dengan Sasori, tapi berikan aku ijin sekali lagi untuk kembali ke Konoha untuk membereskan barang-barangku dan berpamitan dengan yang lainya" ucap Sakura sambil terisak, Kizashi mengangguk lemah mengiyakan permintaan putrinya. Sasori yang mendengar dan menyaksikan drama tersebut tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki asrama dengan langkah gontai. Direbahkan tubuh nya yang lelah begitu memasuki kamar. Siang itu asrama cukup sunyi karena sebagian besar penghuninya berada di rumah sakit. Dada Sakura mendadak sesak ketika mengingat perkataan Otou-San nya kemarin. Ingin rasanya dia kabur dari semua ini. Dadanya bertambah sesak ketika menyadari dia harus segera berpisah dengan Sasuke, pria yang mengangkatnya dari lembah keterpurukan, pria yang tulus mencintainya dan pria yang merubahnya menjadi seorang wanita. Tak terasa liquid bening mengalir dari sudut mata Sakura.

"Sakura? Kau sudah kembali? Ada apa?" tanya Ino yang langsung memeluk Sakura yang sedang terisak sedang Sai hanya mematung di depan pintu. Sakura memilih bungkam. Ino melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap lembut kedua bola mata Sakura. Sakura memeluk erat tubuh Ino, tangisnya mulai pecah di pelukan Ino.

Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya ketika merasa sudah cukup tenang untuk menceritakan segalanya pada Ino dan Sai."Otou-San menyuruhku untuk segera menikah dengan Sasori, hiks. Aku tak mau Ino, aku tak mau menikah dengannya. Dan aku sangat mencintai Sasuke , aku tak mau meninggalkan orang yang aku cintai. Segalanya sudah diatur, aku akan menikah tiga minggu lagi."

"Apa?! Mengapa mendadak sekali." Ino membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar cerita Sakura.

"Perusahaan Otou-San terancam bangkrut, kemudian ayah Sasori menawarkan bantuan dengan syarat aku dan Sasori harus segera menikah"

"Aku rasa Sasori ada di balik semua ini, aku yakin itu Sakura." "Ino, jangan berburuk sangka terhadap orang lain, aku tau dia licik, tapi tak semestinya kau menuduhnya tanpa bukti kan sayang" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. "Ta..tapi entah kenapa aku sangat yakin kalau Sasori adalah dalang dari semua ini."

"Ino, lebih baik kita mencari bukti dari pada mencurigainya. Lagipula untuk sekarang lebih baik kau tenangkan Sakura dulu" Sai kembali tersenyum pada istri pirangnya. "Baiklah" jawab Ino lesu.

"Sakura apa Uchiha-San sudah tau? Bagaimanapun dia harus tau semuanya dari awal bukan?"

"Aku tak punya cukup keberanian untuk mengatakanya pada Sasuke-Kun, Sai" Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku kembali kesini juga sebenarnya untuk mengemasi barang-barang ku dan berpamitan dengan semuanya. Mungkin juga lebih baik aku tidak menemui Sasuke lagi."

"Sakura, jangan jadi seorang pengecut! Setidaknya beritahu semuanya pada Sasuke." Nada bicara Ino meninggi menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

"Kau tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat ini ,Ino. Kau pikir aku yang merencanakan semua ini, kau pikir aku suka dengan keadaan ini?!" Sakura balas membentak Ino. Satu tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Sakura. Sakura menatap Tajam pada Ino yang baru saja memberikan tanda merah di pipinya.

"Apa?! Kau mau membalasku? Balas saja! Sejak kapan kau jadi egois seperti ini? Kau sadar jika kau tak memberitahu semuanya pada Sasuke, malah akan memperkeruh keadaan. Apa kau sadar jika kau pergi begitu saja itu hanya akan membuat Sasuke semakin menderita. Yang terlibat masalah ini bukan cuma kau, Sasuke juga terlibat, setidaknya biarkan dia tahu yang sebenarnya." Wajah Ino terlihat memerah menahan emosi.

"Kau jangan asal marah-marah saja! kau hanya memperburuk keadaan!" "Oh jadi selama ini aku hanya memperburuk keadaan, jadi itu yang kau pikirkan selama ini?"

"Sudah cukup kalian berdua!" Sai yang kesal berdiri di tengah Sakura dan Ino. "Kalian berdua disaat seperti ini malah bertengkar, seperti anak kecil saja." Ucap Sai dengan nada halusnya.

"Maafkan aku Ino" Sakura menundukan kepalanya ,merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya perkataan Ino benar, namun dia juga tidak bisa mengatakanya langsung pada Sasuke, dia tak ingin melihat wajah kecewa Sasuke. "Maafkan aku Sakura, aku terpancing emosi"

"Seminggu lagi aku berjanji pada Sasuke untuk datang ke festival Hanabi, mungkin lebih baik aku tak pergi, aku akan kembali ke Tokyo hari itu." "Semuanya terserah padamu, kau sudah dewasa, tentu kau sudah bisa melihat mana yang yang terbaik untukmu" ucap Ino seraya mengacak-acak lembut pucuk kepala Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Kapan kau kembali? Kenapa tak menemuiku?" Sasuke yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Sakura membuyarkan lamunan wanita berambut soft pink itu. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, namun tak lama kemudian pandanganya kembali dia alihkan pada segelas capucino di depanya.

"Kau sakit?" Sasuke menempelkan punggung tanganya pada dahi Sakura, namun dengan cepat tangan Sakura menunrunkan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. Seingatnya sebelum pergi dia tak bertengkar dengan Sakura, tapi kenapa sekarang Sakura begitu dingin padanya.

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" Sakura tetap diam, Sasuke lama-lama kesal diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sakura. "Aku hanya sedang lelah Sasuke" ucap Sakura ketika Sasuke mulai bangkit dari kursinya. Sasuke kembali duduk di samping Sakura.

"Oh begitu, aku mengerti" Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura yang ada di atas meja, hal itu membuat dada Sakura bertambah sesak. Siang itu Sasuke tak seperti biasanya, tingkahnya begitu manis dan tak segan-segan dia menunjukan pada semua orang bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Padahal biasanya memanggil nama kecil Sakura di lingkungan rumah sakit saja dia tak mau.

"Tentang rancana kita esok lusa, lebih baik kitabatalkan saja" Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura. "aku takut tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk datang ke festival Hanabi bersama mu." Jujur Sasuke sangat kecewa dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Sakura, namun sebisa mungkin dia menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya dibalik wajah dan nada bicara datar andalanya.

"Hn..tiba-tiba sekali, kenapa?" ucap Sasuke datar sambil meneguk kopi milik Sakura yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Tak ada alasan khusus,aku hanya tak suka jika nantinya cuma akan mengingkari janji"

"Kalau tak mau datang, ya tak usah datang. Jangan memaksakan diri" Sasuke tetap berusaha bersikap cuek.

"Ya sebaiknya kau juga tak usah pergi, dari pada harus kecewa"

"Aku tetap akan pergi" Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Ta..tapi kenapa, bukankah aku sudah bilang kemungkinan besar tak akan datang"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku akan datang dan menunggumu disana"

"kau tak perlu datang Sasuke, aku tak mau mengecewakanmu" mata Sakura terasa sedikit memanas.

"Kalau tak mau datang ya sudah, yang jelas aku akan datang dan menunggu mu, aku tak akan mengingkari janji yang ku buat" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum tipis.

Bagai disambar petir di siang hari, Sakura merasa dia sangat amat bersalah pada Sasuke. Dadanya sakit mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengatakan itu setelah dirinya dikecewakan oleh wanita yang dia cintai dan yang paling menyakitkan bagi Sakura adalah Sasuke tetap tersenyum padahal Sakura tahu bahwa saat ini lelaki di depanya merasa benar-benar kecewa.

Sesaat kemudian suasana kembali hening . Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Jujur saja keadaan seperti ini membuat keduanya tak nyaman dan mereka berdua terlihat canggung. Sakura hanya menatap jendela yang langsung mengarah ke taman rumah sakit sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke yang menatap kosong ke arah luar. Tatapan mata Sasuke terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, Sasuke terlihat lelah dan kecewa. Ah mungkin juga kesal.

"Kau sepertinya benar-benar sedang tak ingin di ganggu Sakura. Aku akan kembali keruanganku. Jangan banyak melamun dan jangan telat makan lagi, nanti perutmu bisa sakit lagi" Sasuke bangkit dan kembali tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu" ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak pucuk rambut Sakura. Sebelum melangkah Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke yang hendak pergi.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-Kun" ucap Sakura pelan. Sasuke menundukan badanya dan mengecup dahi Sakura. Sesaat setelah itu Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Sakura. Tanpa sadar air mata Sakura mengalir membasahi pipinya ketika melihat punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menghilang. Ingin rasanya Sakura berlari dan memeluk lelaki yang sangat dia cintai itu, namun kakinya terlalu lemas untuk berdiri. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak memanggil lelaki yang baru saja melangkah pergi meninggalkanya, namun tenggorokanya seakan terkunci menahan suara yang ingin sekali dia keluarkan. Hanya air mata yang dapat dia keluarkan saat ini sambil menahan dadanya yang begitu sesak. Sakura meletakan kepalanya diatas meja, dan membiarkan airmatanya mengalir deras.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini festival Hanabi diadakan. Tak seperti hari-hari biasanya, hari itu kuil terlihat sangat rame, orang-orang berbondong-bondong datang untuk berdoa dan merayakan festival Hanabi yang diadakan di sekitar kuil. Beberapa stan makanan dan sovenir berjajar rapi di sepanjang jalan menuju kuil. Para gadis dan wanita nampak cantik dengan balutan yukata musim panas mereka, tak sedikit pula lelaki yang juga ikut memakai yukata. Teriakan para penjual makanan dan sovenir serta anak-anak yang berlarian kesana kemari turut meramaikan siang itu.

"Yosh, tas yang terakhir" ucap Sakura yang tengah menata beberapa tas yang berisi barang-barangnya.

"Kami pergi dulu Sakura, beri tahu aku jika kau akan berangkat, secepat kilat aku akan sampai disini" Ino tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi-giginya yang putih. "Sepertinya aku tak percaya ucapan seorang yang biasanya telat" Sai hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan sakura sementara Ino hanya sweatdrop. "Aku yakin kau pasti bia mengambil keputusan yang tepat Sakura" bisik Sai sesaat sebelum dia pergi dengan si Pirang. Sakura hanya memberi senyum atas nasehat dari Sai.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang, peluh nampak membasahi wajah dan badanya, sehingga kaos longgar Sakura terlihat sedikit basah. Tangannya meraih ponsel yang ada di meja kecil sebelah ranjangnya. Mata Sakura tak henti-hentinya menatap layar ponsel dimana foto dirinya dan Sasuke terpajang di sana. "Aku merindukanmu Sakuke-kun" ucap Sakura lirih.

Selama dua hari ini komunikasi antara Sakura dan Sasuke memang sangat jarang. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya saling bertukar pesan hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi dan selamat malam saja. ketika di rumah sakitpun mereka tak banyak bicara, saat makan siang mereka tak lagi makan berdua, Sakura lebih memilih makan bersama Ino sedang Sasuke bergabung bersama Naruto dan yang lainya. Jika boleh jujur, Sakura sangat amat merindukan dan kehilangan Sasuke. Dua hari ini Sakura terlihat sangat mengacuhkan Sasuke. Berkali-kali dia menghindar dari Sasuke, berkali-kali Sasuke mencoba tersenyum padanya saat secara kebetulan meraka berpapasan namun Sakura hanya memalingkan wajahnya seolah-lah tidak melihat keberadaan sang pujaan hati.

Tak lama sebuah pesan masuk membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Pesan tersebut dari Sasuke

 _From: Sasuke_

 _Aku menunggu mu di taman yang ada di sebelah kanan kuil, itu spot terbaik untuk melihat kembang api._

Sakura menatap langi-langit beusaha menahan air matanya agar tak meleleh. Diletakannya ponsel miliknya di atas meja. Ingin sekali dia berlari kesana dan menemui Sasuke, namun dia tak bisa menemui Sasuke sakarang. Jika dia menemui Sasuke sekarang, hal itu hanya akan membuatnya ragu dan menyesali keputusanya untuk menikah dengan Sasori. "Kami-Sama apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tak mau kehilangan Sasuke" suara Sakura terdengar lirih dan air matanya pun akhirnya berhasil mengalir keluar dari matanya.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 16.00. sudah 3 jam lamanya Sakura mengabaikan pesan dari Sasuke. Berkali-kali Sasuke mengirim pesan pada Sakura, dia mengatakan masih menunggu sang wanita di tempat yang sama, berkali-kali pula Sakura mengabaikannya. Sakura bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil peralatan mandinya. Sakura harus segera bersiap-siap, tengah malam nanti Sasori akan datang untuk menjemputnya untuk kembali ke Tokyo.

Pukul 19.00 Ino dan Sai kembali ke asrama mereka melihat Sakura yang masih murung sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Ino menepuk lembut pundak Sakura. Hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak. "Ino, kau ini membut kaget saja" gerutu Sakura.

"Tepat jam 21.00 kembang api secara serempak akan diluncurkan, kau masih belum mau menemuinya? Sudah sejak pukul 9 pagi Sasuke berada di sana" nada bicara Ino dibuat selembut mungkin agar tak kembali membuat Sakura kesal. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. "Masih ada waktu untuk merubah keputusanmu Sakura. Tak bisakah sebentar saja kau menemuinya, mungkin 10 atau 15 menit" lanjut Ino.

"Aku sudah menentukan keputusanku, aku tetap tidak pergi" Sakura tersenyum manis pada Ino dan Sai. Sai menepuk lembut pundak Ino agar tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ino hanya tertunduk, wajahnya terlihat kecewa.

"Kenapa kalian sudah pulang? Kalian tak ingin melihat kembang api?" tanya Sakura kembali ceria, walaupun sebenarnya itu palsu.

"Sai harus bertugas, kami akan melihanya dari atap rumah sakit"

"oh begitu, dari sini terlihat tidak ya, ah mungkin aku akan tidur saja, tengah malam nanti mungkin Sasori akan sampai mungkin juga akan telat, dia sedang dijalan sekarang, katanya jalanan ramai sekali membuat lalu lintas macet." Lagi-lagi Sakura bersikap pura-pura ceria. "Aku ke toilet sebentar" Sakura berlalu melewati Ino dan Sai, tangan Ino langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan memeluk Sakura yang sudah bercucuran air mata.

"Pergilah Sakura, jangan membohongi dirimu, aku tahu kau ingin menemuinya"

"Aku sudah membuatnya kecewa Ino, aku tak sanggup lagi melihatnya kecewa lebih dari ini"

"Jangaan buang kesempatanmu Sakura, kumohon pergilah temui Sasuke " Ino memegang kedua bahu Sakura dan tersenyum lembut. Dengan sedikit ragu akhirnya Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Ino. Ino dan Sai tersenyum lega.

Ino mengambil sebuah yukata berwarna peach dengan motif bunga sakura dari dalam lemarinya. Dipakaikanya yukata cantik itu pada Sakura, polesan make up tipis Ino torehkan pada wajah Sakura. Malam itu Sakura tampil sangat menawan, rambutnya yang diikat keatas membentuk sanggul kecil dengan hiasan bunga berwarna merah semakin memperindah tampilanya malam ini.

Pukul 8 malam Sakura keluar dari asrama. Sakura berlari secapat yang dia bisa, mukanya sedikit cerah membayangkan malam ini akan dia habiskan dengan Sasuke sambil menonton kembang api. Hampir setengah jam waktu yang dibutuhkan Sakura untuk sampai di kuil. Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju taman yang ada di sisi kanan kuil sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sudah hampir habis. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat ketika melihat sosok seorang lelaki yang memunggunginya sambil bersandar di sebuah pohon besar. Taman sebelah kanan kuil malam ini sangat sepi, hanya ada Sakura dan sang lelaki. Dengan perlahan Sakura menghampiri lelaki yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun..." suara Sakura terdengar lirih. Sasuke menoleh kesumber suara dan tersenyum tipis."Kau datang Sakura, arigatou" Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan langsung mendekap tubuh Sasuke yang nampak lelah.

"Gomen...gomenesai...aku sudah membuatmu kecewa hiks" Sakura kembali terisak.

Sasuke melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Sakura dan menyeka air mata Sakura. "Akutahu kau sedang ada masalah dan aku tak tahu apa masalahmu. Aku tak berniat untuk mencari tahunya kecuali kau yang mengatakannya sendiri padaku. Sekarang yang bisa aku lakukan hanya memelukmu berharap segala yang mengganjal pada pikiranmu segera hilang" Sasuke balas mendekap Sakura yang masih terisak. "jangan cengeng jidat lebar" Sakura hanya mencubit pelan perut Sasuke.

"Aku sangat ingin menceritakan masalahku padamu, hanya saja aku takut kau akan kecewa dan terluka" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisanya menandakan dia tak mengerti apa yang Sakura ucapkan.

"sebenarnya aku..." Duaaaaarrrrr... Duaaaarrrr... Duaaarrrrr... suara kembang api membuat Sakura menghentikan perkataanya. Diliriknya lelaki disebelah kananya itu, wajah Sasuke nampak cerah kembali, senyuman tipis terukir di wajah tampanya ketika melihat pertunjukan kembang api yang begitu cantik dan memukau. Sasuke menoleh dan segera mengangkat dagu Sakura. Dikecupnya bibir Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Aishiteru Sakura.." tanpa sadar Sakura semakin memperdalam ciumannya dilumatnya dengan sedikit kasar bibir dan lidah Sasuke. Entah mengapa rasanya Sakura enggan melepaskan ciumanya pada Sasuke, mungkin karena sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah atau mungkin saja karena rasa rindunya yang amat sangat pada Sasuke. Sakura melepas ciumanya, benang saliva terlihat menghubungkan bibir ke duanya.

"Maaf aku malah tak menghiraukan kata-katamu tadi, jadi.. apa yang tadi akan kau katakan?"

"Sebaiknya kita berpisah " "Apa?!" Sasuke membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar tiga kata dari Sakura yang membuatnya amat sangat terkejut.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Sasori, ayahku dan ayahnya memaksa kami untuk segera menikah, dan itu dua minggu dari sekarang" Sakura menundukan kepalanya agar tangisnya tak dilihat oleh Sasuke.

"Tengah malam nanti aku akan kembali ke Tokyo" Sasuke tetap membatu tak merespon kata-kata yang sedari tadi Sakura ucapkan. Inilah alasan mengapa Sakura enggan menemui Sasuke malam ini, Sakura tak kuat bila harus melihat ekspresi kekecewaan dari wajah Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pulang" sebuah tangan yang besar menarik lengan Sakura. Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh bersamaan ke arah kiri Sakura. Sasori tersenyum puas melihat drama antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, Sasori lantas menariknya untuk berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa diam mematung melihat Sakura pergi dengan Sasori. "Sakura.." desahnya pelan. Tak terasa air mata Sasuke pun mulai turun membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke terlihat begitu murung. Setelah kepergian Sakura dia lebih banyak diam dan sikapya menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah, seperti orang yang tak tidur berhari-hari.

"Sasuke, ayo kita ke kedai biasa, hari ini aku ingin minum sake" kata Naruto ketika Sasuke hendak meninggalkan ruanganya.

"Tidak usah, kalian saja, aku lelah"

"Ayolah Sasuke, sudah lama kita tak kesana" "Tidak Naruto, terima kasih"

"Ayolah Sasuke, satu gelas saja" Naruto mulai merengek sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke. "Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Sasuke yang risih, membentak Naruto. Naruto dan yang lainya seketika mematung, mereka heran dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu. "Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin pulang, lain kali saja" Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto dan melangkah pergi.

Ketika akan keluar dari pintu rumah sakit, Sasuke berpapasan dengan wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik. Sasuke membungkukan badanya, memberi hormat pada Tsunade. "Uchiha-San, boleh kita bicara sebentar?" Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan Tsunade. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman.

"Aku lihat beberapa hari ini perkerjaanmu tak sempurna jika dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya Uchiha-San. Apa kau mempunyai masalah?" Tsunade membuka percakapan.

"Tidak, mungkin saya hanya sedikit kurang tidur." "Sekarang aku ingin bertanya sebagai bibi dari Sakura, apa kau begini gara-gara dia pergi meninggalkanmu?"

"Tidak Tsunade-Dono, aku hanya lelah dan jenuh saja"

"Aku juga pernah muda Sasuke, kalau kau benar-benar menyayanginya, kejarlah dia. Aku tahu kalian sama-sama terluka, aku bisa melihatnya dari sorot mata Sakura tempo hari, dan hal itu juga terpancar dari matamu." Sasuke tetap diam tak menanggapi perkataan Tsunade, dia benar-benar merasa bingung.

"Tidak usah ragu, kejarlah dia, berangkatlah sekarang juga, masih ada waktu untuk merubah segalanya. Ini alamat Sakura yang ada di Tokyo" Tsunade menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Sasuke. "Bawalah dia kembali Sasuke" Tsunade bangkit dan menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke, kemudian dia pergi bersama suaminya yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan gerbang rumah sakit.

Sasuke bergegas kembali ke asrama, dia langsung memasukan beberapa potong baju ke dalam ranselnya. Setelah menitipkan Konohamaru di rumah Kakashi, Sasuke segera melesatkan mobilnya menuju dermaga dan kembali ke Tokyo. Beberapa jam kemudian dia sampai di apartementnya yang berada di Tokyo.

Siang itu Sasuke pergi ke alamat yang diberikan oleh Tsunade. Sasuke hanya mengamati dari jauh rumah yang cukup megah dengan gerbang yang terdapat tulisan kediaman Haruno. Cukup lama Sasuke mengamati. Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dan langsung memasuki sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam, tak lama seorang wanita cantik menyusul wanita paruh baya tadi. "Sakura !" Sasuke menyalakan mobilnya dan mengikuti mobil yang membawa Sakura. Mobil Sakura berhenti di sebuah butik yang khusus membuat gaun pengantin. Cukup lama Sakura dan Ibunya berada di dalam butik, beberapa saat kemudian mereka kembali pergi dan singgah di sebuah restoran.

Sasuke duduk di meja yang jaraknya hanya tiga meja dari tempat Sakura. Sakura tidak percaya ketika melihat sesorang yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. "Ada apa sayang? Tanya Mebuki, ibu Sakura. "Tak apa Oka-San"

Tak lama seorang pelayan menghampiri meja Sakura dan meletakan pesanan mereka. Sakura sedikit bingung ketika menemukan secarik kertas yang diatasnya terdapat tulisan namanya yang terselip di bawah piringnya. Diambilnya kertas itu secara perlahan agar ibunya tak melihat, dan dibacanya tulisan yang ternyata dari Sasuke. Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk menemuinya di parkiran.

"Oka-San, bisakah setelah ini aku tidak langsung pulang? Aku ingin membeli beberapa kue ditoko milik Temari"

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta supir untuk kesana sebelum pulang"

"Tidak Oka-san aku akan kesana sendiri, Oka-San pulanglah terlebih dahulu" "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja" "Aku tau Oka-san sangat lelah, aku tak mau merepotkan"

"Baiklah, habiskan makananmu" tak lama setelah menghabiskan makananya, Mebuki pulang dengan supirnya. Begitu ibunya sudah pergi menjauh, Sakura bergegas menuju sebuah mustang berwarna hitam. Diketuknya pelan jendela mobil itu, Sasuke segera melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk masuk dengan lirikan matanya.

"Ada apa Sasuke, waktuku tak banyak, aku harus segera kembali" Sasuke tak menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Tak lama Sasuke melesatkan mobilnya menuju ke apartement mewah miliknya. Mereka segera masuk kedalamnya, Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke menghempaskan badanya pada sofa hitam besar miliknya dan memejamkan matanya. Cukup lama mereka saling membisu seperti itu.

"Sasuke.." panggil Sakura pelan. "Hnn..." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan hari itu aku meninggalkanmu sendiri dan pergi bersama Sasori." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura sehingga wanita itu jatuh diatas tubuh Sasuke, didekapnya wanita yang ada diatasnya.

"Sa..Sasuke, jangan begini, aku akan menikah dengan orang lain" Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri, namun lengan kekar Sasuke semakin mempererat dekapanya. "Biarkan begini, sebentar saja Sakura. Maafkan aku Sakura, aku memang bodoh, aku sangat menyesal mengapa hari itu aku tidak menghentikanmu dan hanya memilih diam"

"Tidak, aku yang salah Sasuke, aku yang tidak menolak ketika Sasori menarik tanganku" liquid bening mulai mengalir dari mata Sakura. "Jangan cengeng Sakura, kau ini selalu saja menangis. Dasar payah" Sasuke menyeka air mata Sakura yang terus mengalir.

"Sa..Sasuke" "Hnn..." "Aku tak ingin menikah dengan Sasori, aku tak mencintainya"

"Hn..bagaimana kalau kita menikah dan kabur ke desa terpencil dan hidup disana" ucap Sasuke asal.

"Aku setuju, ayo kita kabur sekarang Sasuke." Sasuke menyentil dahi lebar milik Sakura "Awww...sakiiit" rintih Sakura sambil mengusap-usap dahinya.

"Bakka, aku tak akan melakukan itu, aku akan menikahimu di depan ayahmu, bukan kabur seperti itu" Sasuke melepaskan lenganya dari duduk di atas sofa, diikuti oleh Sasuke. "Ayahku tak akan merestui kita Sasuke, sebaiknya kita kabur saja"

"Kalau belum dicoba siapa yang akan tau, laki-laki sejati tidak akan membawa kabur putri orang lain, laki-laki itu berani menemui orang tua wanitanya apapun resikonya"

"Hmm..bicaramu bijak sekarang Sasuke. Lagipula, memang kau laki-laki sejati?" Sakura terkekeh di akhir katanya. "Kau perlu bukti?" "Tiak-tidak" Sakura menyeka air matanya yang sedikit keluar karena tertawa.

"Jam berapa ayahmu pulang?" "Maaf?" "Ayahmu akan ada di rumah jam berapa, aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyentil dahi milik Sakura.

"Mungkin jam 8. Sebaiknya kau jangan menemuinya, dia sangat galak ketika marah Sasuke." Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis "Tenang saja, apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan mundur, kecuali kau yang menyuruhku untuk mundur"

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 7 Sasuke mengantar Sakura kembali ke rumahnya. Gaara yang mendengar mobil memasuki pekarangan rumahnya langsung keluar dan berdiri di depan pintu. "Kenapa kau baru pulang Sakura? Otou-San dari tadi mencarimu" nada bicara Gaara terdengar panik.

"Maaf Onii-Chan, a..aku menemui Sasuke" Sakura melirik pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkukan badanya.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal Uchiha-San. Jadi margamu adalah Uchiha, apa kau kenal seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Itachi?"

"Kau mengenal kakak ku?"

"Yah, dia adalah senpaiku, dan saat ini dia sedang membantuku menyelidiki masalah perusahaan keluarga kami. Sakura masuklah, Otou-San menunggu mu." Sakura masuk kedalam rumah sambil menarik tangan Sasuke. Langkahnya berhenti saat melihat ayahnya di ruang tamu.

"Otou-San, aku ingin menikah dengannya." "Sakura apa yang kau bicarakan" bentak Kizashi. Dengan sopan Sasuke memperkanalkan dirinya pada kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Oh jadi kau anak dari Fugaku? Aku tak bisa menerimanya sekalipun kau anak rekan bisnisku sekaligus pemilik saham terbesar di perusahaanku. Untuk apa kau menikahi putri ku ? atau jangan-jangan ini adalah taktik dari ayahmu? Atau mungkin ayahmulah yang membuat ku jatuh bangkrut?" tanya Kizashi dengan nada selidik.

"Maafkan saya Kizashi-Dono, mengenai hal itu saya tak tau apa-apa, dan saya yakin ayah tak akan menjatuhkan seseorang. Dan maksud kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk meminta restu dari anda, karena saya ingin menikahi putri anda karena cinta bukan karena bisnis" jawab Sasuke sopan.

"Omong kosong! Aku yakin Fugaku berada dibalik semua kekacauan ini"

"Otou-San aku yakin Uchiha tidak ada sangkut pautnya dalam masalah ini, justru mereka bersedia membantu perusahaan kita untuk bangkit kembali, saat ini aku dan Itachi sedang menyelidiki penyebab masalah ini" Gaara angkat bicara.

"Jangan bodoh Gaara, ini hanya taktik mereka, aku sangat yakin bahwa mereka penyebabnya. Dan kau sebaiknya kau pergi dari rumahku, aku tak merestui kau menikah dengan putriku" bentak Kizashi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke keluar dari rumah Sakura diikuti oleh Sakura yang mulai terisak. "Aku sudah bilangkan, jangan cengeng" Sasuke kembali mengusap pipi halus Sakura.

"Maafkan ayahku, aku akan mencoba membujuknya kembali" "Hnn...kau masuklah dan segeralah istirahat besok aku akan kembali untuk menemui ayahmu, aku akan menemuinya setiap hari agar beliau bosan dan memberikan restu" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hati-hati berkendara, hubungi aku ketika kau sampai" Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan segera melesatkan mustang hitamnya pergi menjauh dari kediaman Haruno.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah lama Sasori?" Konan mengarahkan wajahnya untuk mengecup pipi kanan Sasori, namun Sasori segera menghindar dan membuang mukanya. "Duduklah, aku tak punya banyak waktu"

"Kau dingin sekali sayang" Konan duduk di depan Sasori.

"Sebaiknya kau menjauhiku Konan, kau tahu sendirikan sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Sakura. Aku tak mau menghianatinya lagi begitu dia kembali ke pelukanku." "Apa maksudmu, bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk menikahi ku Sasori, apa kau lupa dengan janjimu beberapa hari yang lalu?" mata Konan berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Sasori.

"Aku tak percaya bahwa itu anakku, bisa saja kan kau tidur dengan lelaki lain dan bayi yang kau kandung adalah anaknya." Konan bangkit dan menampar pipi Saspori dengan cukup keras.

"Dengar Sasori, aku memang sering melakukan hal itu denganmu, tapi aku tak pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain. Kau memang dengan gampang meniduriku, tapi ingat aku bukan wanita murahan yang membiarkan semua laki-laki menjamahku. Kalau kau berani kita lakukan tes, jika benar ini anak mu kau harus bertanggung jawab"

"Terserah apa katamu, aku tak percaya denganmu Konan, kau sama saja dengan kakakmu. Ini ambilah dan pergi dari sini, uang ini cukup untuk membiayaimu dan anakmu selama bertahun-tahun" Sasori menyerahkan selembar cek kepada Konan. Konan bangkit dan merobek kertas itu. Setelah melempar serpihan kertas cek ke wajah Sasori, Konan melangkah pergi menuju apartemennya.

Konan menangis meraung-raung meratapi nasibnya. Andai saja dia tidak termakan hasutan Sasori andai dia tidak dibutakan rasa cintanya pada Sasori, tentu nasibnya tak akan seperti ini, hamil tanpa suami sama seperti kakaknya dulu. Tangis Konan semakin pecah ketika membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang tuanya, orang tuanya pasti akan sangat marah dan mungkin akan mengusirnya seperti yang dialami Karin dulu.

Dengan langkah gontai Konan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah botol kaca bening yang berisi obat tidur. Dikeluarkanya pil-pil obat tidur tersebut. Dengan air mata yang masih deras mengalir di pipinya Konan nekat memakan semua obat tidur yang tadi dia keluarkan. Tak lama kakinya terasa lemas, konan jatuh terduduk. Tiba-tiba pandanganya semakin gelap dan dia tak sadarkan diri dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan busa putih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued

Setelah baca review, sepertinya banyak yg jd benci sama Sasori , gomen Sasori...

Hai kk uniahns salam kenal ^^

echaNM=semoga abang gaara bisa membongkar semuanya ya kk ^^

Younghee Lee ,shasya,mimilitachan, zarachan,nevertarizoro,redapple,kyunnana = ini udah lanjut kaka, maap lumayan lama g update :3

Guest = sebenernya aku sakura tuh ga bodoh sih kak, aku gambarin dia sebagai wanita yang polos dan pemaaf

Iya bener kk sunny, kira-kira seperti itu hehe

Qren = aku sih juga maunya gitu kak, tapi ga tau ya ntar haha

Puma178 =sabar kk, jangan benci sasori ^^

Haruno yumi= sabar kk jangan emosi haha

Makasih mina review nya ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan sedikit membanting pintu. "Dasar anak kurang ajar, mebuki, kau urus putrimu, aku sudah lelah mengjadapinya" ujar Kizashi sambil berlalu menuju ruang kerjanya.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya yang nyaman. Tak lama ketukan halus terdengar dari belakang pintu kamarnya. Kemudian Mebuki masuk dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Sakura. "Kau kenapa Sakura, kenapa kau ingin membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Sasori yang tinggal beberapa hari saja" Mebuki dengan lembut membelai rambut indah milik Sakura.

"Aku tak mencintainya Oka-San, aku mencintai pria lain." Sakura menceritakan segalanya tentang Sasori dari mulai Sasori yang menghianatinya hingga Sasori yang menghamili Konan, tak lupa dia ceritakan pula bagaimana dia jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke dan lamaran Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu. Liquid bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata Mebuki ketika menyadari dirinya dan sang suami sudah melakukan hal yang salah.

"Maafkan Oka-san Sakura, Oka-San memang ibu yang tak berguna, menyuruhmu menikah dengan pria seperti Sasori" Mebuki memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura sambil terus menitihkan air mata. "Oka-San dan Otou-San pikir selama ini kau dan Sasori sama-sama saling mencintai. Itulah kenapa akhirnya Otou-San mu mengiyakan tawaran dari Sasori."

"Aku hanya ingin bahagia dengan pria yang mencintaaiku dan aku cintai Oka-San."

"Oka-San akan coba menjelaskan semuanya pada Otou-Sanmu. Pergilah nak." "Oka-San, kau memberikan restu?" mebuki mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sakura lanngsung mendekap erat tubuh ibunya sambil tak henti-hentinya berterima kasih.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke terpaksa bangun setelah seseorang memencet bel pintu apartemennya berkali-kali. Dengan malas Sasuke berjalan keluar kamarnya dan membuka pintu. "Mau apa kau pagi-pagi kemari, ini masih jam 4 Sakura" Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar. Tanpa disuruh Sakura masuk kedalam apartemen Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun, ayo kita menikah sekarang, ayo bersiap kita ke gereja sekarang." "Kau bercanda? Bukan kah aku sudah bilang sebelum orang tuamu merestui aku tak akan menikahimu"

Sakura mendenguskan nafasnya. "Dasar laki-laki pengecut, tidak berani mengambil tantangan" Sasuke hanya melirik ke arah Sakura dan kembali masuk ke kadalam kamarnya. "Mau kemana kau, aku belum selesai bicara." "Tidur " jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura masuk kedalam dan ikut merebahkan diri disamping Sasuke. "Baiklah nanti saja kita berangkat , aku juga mau tidur"

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah tirai yang ada di kamar Sasuke dan jatuh tepat di atas mata Sakura yang masih terpejam. Dengan berat hati ,Sakura membuka sebelah matanya, dirabanya sisi lain ranjang tempatnya tidur. Kosong, Sasuke sudah tidak ada. Seingatnya fajar tadi lelaki itu tidur pulas di sampingnya. Sakura bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Disana dia menemukan Sasuke yang sedang sibuk membuat ekspresso. Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan mendekap tubuh Sasuke dari belakang

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun, harum sekali, kau sedang membuat apa?" ucap Sakura ceria. "Hnn ohayou. Ekspresso, kau mau?" "Mau.." Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Tak lama Sasuke memberikan secangkir kecil ekspresso pada Sakura dan langsung diminum oleh Sakura.

"iyuuuuh rasanya sangat pahit, kau masukan apa kedalam" "memang begitu rasanya bodoh."

"Aku tak mau, kau saja yang habiskan. Lekaslah mandi, dan kita kegreja sekarang"

"Aku tidak mau" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa? Kau tak mau menikah dengan ku?"

"Ucapanku kemarin masih kurang jelas?"

"Aku tak perduli, cepat habiskan racunmu dan kita segera berangkat"

"Temui ayahmu sekali lagi, dan jika beliau tetap keras kepala, kita kabur" ucap Sasuke asal karena risih dengan rengekan Sakura. "Baiklah" Sakura mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke. Tak lama ponsel Sakura berdering, Sakura kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon dari Ino.

"Moshi-moshi Ino, ada apa?"

"Ini gawat Sakura, sekarang kau ada dimana?"

"Aku ada di apartemen milik Sasuke, ada apa?" "Sasuke? Kau sedang bersamanya? Apa yang kalian lakuan, lalu bagaimana dengan Sasori?" tanya Ino penuh selidik.

"Kami akan kawin lari Ino" ucap Sakura sambil tersipu. "Hey jidat lebar, jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak pada ratu gosip" celetuk Sasuke.

"Haha baiklah sayang. Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan Ino? Apanya yang gawat?" "Konan..Konan over dosis obat tidur, lebih baik kau segera kesana untuk memastikan keadaan Konan, aku belum berani memberi tahu orang tuanya."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana" Sakura menutup telepon dari Ino. "Sasuke, kita tunda dulu pernikahan kita. Ayo kita harus buru-buru ke rumah sakit, konan sekarang ada di rumah sakit." Sasuke menuruti perkataan Sakura dan setelah selesai mereka langsung bergegas menuju ke rumah sakit dan mencari ruangan dimana Konan sedang dirawat.

Langkah Sakura dan Sasuke berhenti di salah satu pintu yang terdapat nama Konan. Sakura segera membuka pintu tersebut secara perlahan. Sakura masuk dan duduk ditepi ranjang yang berada di sebelah jendela diikuti oleh Sasuke. Sakura mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Konan. Tak lama Konan membuka kedua bola matanya dan menatap Sakura sayu.

"Konan...apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal ini?" Konan hanya menangis menatap Sakura. "Kau kenapa Konan, ceritakan semuannya padaku kenapa kau sampai seperti ini?"

"Sakura, bayiku, bagaimana dengan bayiku?" ucap Konan sambil terisak. "Dia baik-baik saja, dokter sudah memberitahuku, janinmu kuat, kau tenang saja. lantas kenapa kau bisa seperti ini Konan?"

"Sakura...Sasori tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas anaknya, apa yang harus aku lakukan Sakura?" Konan kembali terisak. "Bagaimana ini Sakura, aku tak mau seperti kakakku. Jika aku tak memiliki seseorang yang bisa bertanggung jawab, aku pasti akan diusir seperti kakak ku dulu." Sakura bingung apa yang harus dia katakan, Sakura hanya bisa mengusap punggung Konan yang sedang terisak.

"Sakura, tolong bujuk Sasori, dia tak percaya bahwa ini adalah anaknya, dia menuduhku tidur dengan lelaki lain." "Sasori benar-benar keterlaluan, Sasuke-Kun, bagaimana ?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang bersandar di tembok. Sasuke tak memberi respon atas pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sasuke-nii..." desah Konan pelan, Sasuke hanya menoleh ke arah Konan. "Sasuke Nii-San aku punya permintaan" tatapan mata Konan terlihat sangat frustasi. "Aku tau permintaanku ini mungkin sangat amat egois, tapi aku tak ada pilihan lain. Dan Sakura aku tau aku sudah sangat berdosa padamu, tapi kali ini aku mohon Sakura, kabulkanlah permintaanku." "Apa itu Konan?"

"Serahkan Sasuke Nii padaku, Sa...Sasuke Ni menikahlah dengan ku, aku mohon" pinta Konan dengan air mata yang terus mengucur deras. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Apa kau gila Konan? Aku tidak mau" jawab Sasuke dengan nada ketus. Sementara itu, Sakura hanya bisa membatu tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Konan menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dan menatap penuh harap pada Sakura."Ti...tidak Konan, kali ini aku tak bisa melepaskan laki-laki yang bergitu berarti untuku." Tangis Konan semakin pecah setelah mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Aku mohon pada kalian berdua, aku tak ingin diasingkan seperti Karin Ne-Chan. Aku tau aku benar-benar egois karena meminta kalian ikut bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang aku perbuat. Aku melakukan hal ini karena aku sudah tak punya pilihan lain, tolong aku. Ibuku sudah tau, dan beliau memaksaku menggugurkan kandunganku jika tak ada yang mau bertanggung jawab, aku tak ingin dia mati, jika dia mati lebih baik aku mati bersamanya." Sakura hanya bisa menatap bingung pada Sasuke yang kelihatan sangat emosi. "Aku menolaknya Konan" ucap Sasuke singkat kemudian keluar dari ruang kamar Konan, Sakura mengikuti Sasuke keluar.

Dengan kasar Sasuke membanting pintu mobilnya. "Sasuke-kun bagaimana ini? Aku tak mau melepaskanmu, atau kita bujuk Sasori saja, tapi kemungkinan besar itu hanya akan sia-sia." "Itu bukan urusanku Sakura, mereka sudah dewasa, harusnya mereka sudah bisa menyelesaikanya sendiri tanpa melibatkan orang lain." "Aku tau, tapi aku benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Konan" Sasuke menatap tajam pada Sakura. "Aku tak bermaksud menyerahkanmu pada Konan, hanya saja bagaimana kalo kita sedikit membantu untuk memaksa Sasori?"

Tak lama orang-orang berlari menuju sebuah gedung sambil mendongkakan wajahnya ke arah atap gedung. Sakura yang penasaran segera keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan menatap ke arah atap gedung tersebut. Sakura tak percaya dengan yang dia lihat, ia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Sasuke-kun, itu Konan, dia ada di atap gedung, sepertinya dia akan melompat" "Apa dia gila." Sasuke dan Sakura segera berlari masuk kedalam gedung dan menuju ke atap.

"Konan jangan lakukan hal itu, kembali kesini Konan" teriak Sasuke

"Tidak Sasuke-Nii, aku tak mau, lebih baik aku pergi dengan anaku, dari pada aku harus menggugurkanya"

"Konan apa kau sudah gila? Kalau kau mati bersamanya apa bedanya dengan jika kau mengugurkanya, kau sama-sama akan membunuhnya"

"lebih baik aku mati bersamanya Sasuke-Ni" Sakura hanya diam melihat pemandangan ini. Tiba-tiba tangan kiri Konan yang berkeringat membuatnya melepas satu tanganya, dan membuat Konan nyaris jatuh. Sasuke melangkah kedepan dan berusaha menarik tangan Konan, namun ditepis oleh Konan.

"Sakura, jangan diam saja, bantu aku menariknya" teriak Sasuke, namun Sakura tetap membatu. Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil meraih salah satu tangan Konan. "Jangan bodoh Konan, orang tuamu sudah kehilangan Karin, tentu mereka tak mau kehilanganmu"

"Orang tua ku tak perduli padaku Sasuke Nii-San, lepaskan tanganku!" bentak Konan. Sasuke tak menggubris teriakan Konan, dengan sekuat tenaga dia menarik Konan hingga akhirnya Konan kembali masuk ke pagar dalam, namun dia tetap berniat untuk keluar lagi.

Dengan langkah ragu, Sakura mendekati Konan yang sudah dalam posisi aman. "Baiklah Konan, kau boleh menikah dengan Sasuke, tapi jangan lakukan itu lagi" ucap Sakura sambil menahan tangisnya. Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dan membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatan oleh Sakura. "Sakura, apa kau serius?" Sakura mengangguk pelan mengiyakan pertanyaan Konan, seulas senyum terukir di wajah cantik Konan.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sakura?" Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Sakura tadi.

Sakura berjalan semakin mendekati Konan dan menarik Konan hingga ke tengah meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung. "Kau tidak berbohong padaku kan Sakura, kau serius kan?" "Iya Konan." "Terima kasih Sakura, terima kasih banyak" tangis Konan kembali pecah, diraihnya tubuh Sakura dan didekapnya erat. Sakura menatap lurus kearah Sasuke dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sasuke keliatan sangat kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

Beberapa perawat mendekati Konan dan menyuntikan obat penenang , tak lama Konan kehilangan kesadaranya. Para perawat membawa Konan kembali kekamarnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke membantingpintu kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. "Sasuke-kun... buka, dengar penjelasanku dulu" suara Sakura terdengar lemah dibalik pintu, sudah bisa dipastikan wanita berambut merah muda itu tengah menangis sambil sesekali mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke yang terkunci dari dalam. Tak lama Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, wajahnya memerah menahan emosi.

"Apa?! Apa lagi yang mau kau jelaskan?" bentak Sasuke, Sakura hanya menundukan kepalanya, tak berani melihat mata Sasuke yang memerah. "Aku memintamu menjawab, bukan menangis, apa lagi yang mau kau jelaskan?"

"A..aku..ti..tidak bisa" jawab Sakura terbata-bata. "Katakan dengan jelas, apa maksudmu melakukan itu semua, kau menjaga perasaan Konan, tapi kau mengabaikan perasaan ku Sakura! Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku menikahi orang yang sama sekali tidak aku cintai?!" nada bicara sasuke semakin meninggi.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke..maafkan aku yang tak menghiraukan perasaanmu. Tapi disini bukan hanya kau yang terluka, aku juga sakit ketika mengatakan hal tadi" "Lalu kenapa tetap kau katakan?" potong Sasuke. "Jangan egois Sasuke.."

"kau yang egois Sakura, jadi kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti berjuang bersamamu? Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku berhenti, kita berpisah mulai sekarang"

"Sasuke, bukan begitu maksudku" " lalu apa maksudmu Sakura!" Sasuke yang emosi mendaratkan tinjunya pada kaca yang ada di belakangnya. Darah segar mengucur dari tangan kanan Sasuke. Melihat itu Sakura panik dan langsung meraih tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura ketika menyentuh tanganya yang terluka. "Jangan sentuh aku Sakura!" Sakura refleks melepas tanganya.

"Jika itu maumu, baiklah, aku akan menerima keputusanmu. Jika suatu saat kita bertemu kembali, anggaplah kita sudah tidak saling mengenal. Sekarang pergilah, orang tuamu pasti khawatir"

"Ta..tapi Sasuke, tanganmu" " tak usah perdulikan aku, pergilah"

"Maafkan aku .. maafkan aku.." sambil terisak Sakura melangkahkan kakina keluar dari apartemen Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah siang, namun Sakura masih enggan bangun dari ranjangnya yang nyaman. Dadanya sangat sesak ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin lusa yang membuatnya harus berpisah dengan Sasuke karena kebodohanya. Tak lama pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan halus.

"Sakura.. kamu masih tidur sayang?" suara Mebuki yang halus membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Aku sudah bangun Oka-San, aku akan segera turun" "Baiklah, Sakura Sasori menunggumu dibawah." Dada Sakura semakin bertambah sesak ketika ibunyamenyebut nama Sasori. Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan bergegas mandi. Setelah berpakaian Sakura turun dan menemui sasori.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura ketus. "Kau masih saja ketus sayang" Sasori mendekatkan jawahnya untuk mengecup kening Sakura, namun dengan cepat Sakura menghindar. "Baiklah mungkin kau belum terbiasa, hari ini temani aku ke rumah sakit" dengan sangat terpaksa Sakura mengiyakan ajakan Sasori.

Sakura dan Sasori berhenti didepan pintu kamar Konan, Sasori masuk diikuti oleh Sakura. Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya, Sasuke dan Konan tengah berciuman walaupun Sasuke sebenarnya kalihatan terpaksa melakukanya. Dada Sakura mendadak sangat sakit, matanya memanas sebisa mungkin Sakura menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah. Sasori berdehem dan sedikit mengagetkan mereka. Konan sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang, Sasuke hanya melirik tajam kearah Sakura, sambil menyeka bibirnya.

"Sepertinya kami mengganggu acara kalian ya, kami kemari hanya untuk menyerahkan undangan pernikahan kami, dan mungkin juga sekalian singgah sebentar untuk menjenguk Konan" Sasori tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan kembali ke Konoha sekarang, dua hari sebelum pernikahan kita , aku berjanji akan kembali" sebelum pergi Sasuke mengecup kening Konan. Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura tanpa melihat pada Sakura, hal itu membuat Sakura kembali sesak.

"Aku keluar sebentar Sasori, aku ingin membeli minuman" " Baiklah Sayang" Sakura bergegas keluar dari ruangan Konan.

"Hebat sekali kau, baru berapa hari pergi dari ku sudah mendapatkan lelaki yang baru" "Apa pedulimu Sasori, bukankah kau juga senang akhirnya Sakura kembali padamu" airmata Konan kembali tumbah, Sasori hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Sasuke-Kun tunggu..!" Sasuke tak menghiraukan pangnggilan Sakura, dia tetap berjalan menuju pintu. Sakura menarik salah satu lengan Sasuke, namun i tepis oleh Sasuke. "Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Kau akan menikah dengan Konan?"

"Bukan urusanmu, aku buru-buru"

"Tunggu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" "Bukankah aku sudah bilang, jika kita bertemu lagi itu berarti kita sudah tidak saling kenal, dan aku buru-buru" Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

.

.

.

Dalam waktu tiga hari lagi Sakura akan segera menikah dengan Sasori, dan di hari itu pula sasuke akan menikah dengan Konan. Segala persiapan sudah dilakukan, gaun pengantin Sakura sudah siap gedung dan dekorasi pun sudah dipersiapkan. Melihat putrinya yang kelihatan tidak bahagia, Mebuki merasa sangat bersalah, usahanya untuk membujuk Kizashi agar membatalkan pernikahan sia-sia. Sering kali mebuki melihat Sakura menangis sendiri dan kembali ceria dihadapan semua orang.

Sasuke setelah kembali dari Konoha, Sasuke menemui Konan di kediaman orang tuanya. Orang tua Konan nampak bahagia ketika Sasuke datang. Berbeda dengan orang tuanya, Konan justru merasa tertekan dengan pernikahan ini. Dia merasa sangat bersalah, karena keegoisanya Sakura dan Sasuke yang menjadi korban.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa Sasuke ketika melihat Konan melamun di tepi kolam ikan. "Cukup baik" Konan tersenyum kearah Sasuke. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu disana? Apakah semuanya beres?" "Hn.." jawab Sasuke singkat. "Apa kau bahagia dengan pernikahan ini?" tanya Konan tiba-tiba, Sasuke tak menjawab dia hanya menatap Konan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Konan menletakan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. "Jujur saja aku sangat tertekan, aku bahagia kau mau menikah dengan ku, namun di satu sisi aku tak bisa melakukanya, aku merasa bersalah pada kalian. Aku sudah menyakiti kalian, maafkan aku, sekarang jika kau ingin pergi, pergilah aku tak akan menghalangi" Konan terisak di dada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin menceritakan yang sebenarnya padamu, sebenarnya Konohamaru bukanlah anak dari Jugo Ni-san" "Lalu?" potong Sasuke. "Konohamaru adalah anak Sasori" Sasuke melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Konan. "Karin Ne-chan hamil dengan Sasori sebelum dia bersama dengan Jugo Ni-san. Saat itu Gaara Ni-san dan Sasori sama-sama menyukai Karin Ne-chan dan mereka bersaing untuk bisa mendapatkanya. Akhirnya Sasori berhasil mendekati Karin ne-chan mereka beberapa kali tidur besama sampai akhirnya kakak ku hamil, lalu Sasori mengenalku dan sejak saat itu kami berpacaran. Sasori akhirnya mencampakan One-chan setelah mengetahui bahwa Onee-chan hamil. One-chan saat itu sangat terpukul apa lagi setelah mengetahui bahwa Sasori meninggalkanya untukku, aku saat itu tak tau bahwa One-chan hamil dengan Sasori."

"Kesedihan One-chan sedikit hilang setelah Jugo Ni-san datang namun tak lama Jugo Ni-san ditangkap. One-chan saat itu kelihatan sangat depresi lalu kemudian kau kembali dan memintanya untuk bersma dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama orang tuamu. Lalu setelah kau kembali ke Konoha Sasori datang lagi, entah apa yang dia katakan, akhirnya malam itu One-chan mabuk berat, Suigetsu Ni-san akhirnya membawanya pulang, mereka yang sama-sama mabuk akhirnya melakukan itu dan kau memergoki mereka." Mendengar cerita Konan, Sasuke semakin emosi, kebencianya pada Sasori sudah amat sangat besar.

"Dan sebenarnya yang menyebabkan perusahaan ayah Sakura bangkrut adalah Sasori, aku punya bukti-buktinya. Tolong serahkan bukti ini pada Gaara Ni-san" Konan menyerahkan sebuah flashdisk hitam pada Sasuke.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke segera menyerahkan flashdisk yang tadi diberikan Konan kepada Itachi. Tak lama Itachi terlihat serius berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari pernikahan pun tiba. Sakura terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan gaun pernikahanya yang berwarna putih. Make up tipis tertoreh diwajahnya semakin membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Oka-san dengar Sasuke juga akan menikah disini?" Sakura mengangguk pelan mengiyakan pertanyaan ibunya. "Dia akan menikah diruangan di depan ruang pernikahanku"

"Haruno San, sebentar lagi pemberkatan akan segera dimulai, bersiaplah, kita akan segera menujuke ruang pemberkatan" kata seorang WO. Sakura keluar dari ruang make up dan berjalan menuju ruang pemberkatanya. Di tengah jalan dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang nampak sangat tampan dengan setelan tuxedo hitam. Sasuke melewati sakura begitu saja seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka. Sakura meraih lengan Sasuke yang saat itu melintas. Sasuke mengalihkan pandanganya pada Sakura.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, semoga kau bahagia" ucap Sakura pelan. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dari lengannya "Kau juga Sakura, semoga kau bahagia" setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke bergegas pergi.

Sakura memasuki ruang pemberkatan ditemani oleh ayahnya. Di depan sana Sasori sudah berdiri dengan senyum yang tak henti-hentinya dia berikan. Sakura berhenti di hadapan Sasori. Seorang pendeta berdiri didepan mereka dengan membawa sebuah kitab. "Jika kalian sudah siap, saya akan segera membacakan janji pernikahan" kata sang pendeta. "Kami sudah siap" jawab Sasori, pendeta itu hanya mengangguk.

"Akasuna Sasori,apakah saudara bersedia dan mau menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istri saudara satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup saudara? Apakah saudara mengasihinya sama seperti saudara mengasihi diri sendiri, mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat dan setia kepadanya selama saudara berdua hidup? Apakah saudara bersedia menjaga kesucian perkawinan saudara ini sebagai suami yang setia?"

"Saya Akasuna Sasori menerima engkau, Haruno Sakura menjadi satu-satunya istri dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan di waktu sehat, untuk dikasihi dan diperhatikan serta dihargai sampai kematian memisahkan kita." Jawab Sasori dengan tegas.

Selanjutnya sang pendeta mengucapkan pertanyaan yang sama pada Sakura, namun Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan sang pendeta karena dia sudah terbuai dengan lamunanya, membayangkan saat ini Sasuke juga sedang mengucap janji yang sama seperti Sasori. "Haruno Sakura, apakah kau mendengarkan aku?" Sasori sedikit menyenggol lengan Sakura ketika Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan sang pendeta.

"Ah, maafkan aku, aku hanya sedikit gugup, bisa kita ulangi?" "Baiklah aku akan bertanya sekali lagi dan kemudian kau ucapkan janjimu nona Haruno" Sakura hanya mengangguk. Sang pendeka kembali bertanya pada Sakura, ketika Sakura akan mengucap janjinya tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka.

"Aku keberatan, aku tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini." Teriak seorang wanita yang baru saja masuk dan menyela Sakura. Wanita itu maju kedepan dan berdiri di hadapan pendeta.

"Kenapa kau menentang pernikahan mereka?" tanya sang pendeta dengan sopan.

"Saat ini aku tengah hamil anaknya, dan dia tidak mau mempertanggungkan perbuatanya" jawab Konan sambil menatap tajam Sasori.

"Benar itu Akasuna-San?" "Wanita ini berbohong, dia ini.."

"Tidak ! Konan tidak berbohong, kau lah yang berbohong Sasori, akui sajalah" sela Sakura.

"Apa-apaan ini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sakura jelaskan semuanya" Kizashi bingung melihat drama yang disuguhkan oleh putrinya.

"Kizashi Oji-San, aku ingin pernikahan Sakura dan Sasori dibatalkan, aku sedang mengandung anak dari Sasori" jawab Konan tegas. Tak lama Gaara masuk kedalam ruangan dan menghampiri Kizashi.

"Otou-San kau harus memeriksa ini, dan sebaiknya kita kembali dulu keruang make up" Kizashi mengiyakan saran Gaara. Kizashi bersama Gaara kembali ke ruang make up diikuti oleh Sakura dan yang lainya termasuk Sasuke yang ternyata sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu masuk. Ketika akan memasuki ruang make up, Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan menggenggap erat tangan Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kau Sasori, jadi ternyata kau yang ada di balik semua ini?" Kizashi membanting lembaran kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh Gaara. "Ada apa Kizashi?" tanya ayah Sasori. "Baca ini" Kizashi mengambil kertas yang tadi dia banting dan memberikanya pada ayah Sasori. "Apa benar ini ulahmu Sasori, kau sungguh memalukan" satu tamparan keras oleh ayah Sasori mendarat mulus di pipi Sasori.

"Aku tiak menyangka, teganya kau melakukan ini semua pada kami Sasori" Kizashi merasa dadanya semakin sakit. Tak lama Kizashi kembali pingsan. Gaara dan yang lain sibuk membawa Kizashi ke rumah sakit dan meninggalkan Sakura, Sasuke, Konan, Sasori,Naruto dan Hinata. Tak lama Ino dan Sai masuk menyusul.

"Sasori apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau sampai berbuat seperti ini, ayahku berkali-kali dirawat gara-gara kau!" bentak Sakura.

"Aku heran, sebenarnya apa yang ada di otakmu. Aku heran kenapa ada orang selicik dirimu Sasori" Ino angkat bicara dan memaki Sasori. "Hey kau punya telinga tidak? Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaan kami? Ah kau ini benar-benar ya" lanjut Ino.

"Sudah puas kalian mempermalukan ku?" Sasori yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya mulai membuka mulutnya. "Sasori kau sendiri yang membuat dirimu dipermalukan, kau selalu ingin menang bagaimanapu caranya. Dulu kakak ku, sekarang aku yang kau campakan. Kau membuang kakaku dan Konohamaru begitu saja dan sekarang kau hampir saja menghancurkan Sakura dan Sasuke, apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto dan yang lainya terkecuali Sasuke membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Konan.

"Ja..jadi Konohamaru adalah anaknya? Jadi dia bukan anakmu Sasuke?" "Bukan Naruto, aku hanya merawatnya"

"Kau ini laki-laki atau bukan sih? Pengecut sekali" kata Naruto.

"Aku tak percaya, ternyata kau memang busuk Sasori, aib apa lagi yang kau perbuat? Kau tak pantas mendapatkan Sakura dan Konan" imbuh Ino.

Sasori yang merasa terdesak akhirnya bangkit dan mengambil sebuah pistol dari dalam tasnya yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sasori langsung mengarahkan pistol itu tepat didada Sakura. "Kalau aku tak bisa memilikinya, kau juga tidak boleh memilikinya Uchiha" Sasosri tertawa puas melihat ekspresi wajah ketakutan Sakura dan Sasuke yang kelihatan sangat khawatir.

"Sasori, lebih baik kau letakan pistolmu, kita bisa selesaikan baik-baik" ucap Sasuke berusaha setenang mungkin menghadapi Sasori yang nampaknya sudah dikuasai amarah dan dendam.

"Bicara baik-baik? Itu tak mungkin, lagi pula hal itu juga tak akan membuat Sakura kembali lagi padaku kan"

"Aku tak sudi kembali kepadamu Sasori! " teriak Sakura. "Apa yang kau katakan Sakura? Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau berpamitan pada kekasihmu yang tercinta karena sebentar lagi kalian akan berpisah alam" Sasori kembali tertawa terbahak. "Lakukan saja, aku tidak takut pada ancamanmu" tantang Sakura.

"Sakura!" bentak Sasuke. Sasori yang merasasemakin emosi akhirnya menarik pelatuk pistol yang sedang digenggamnya. Melihat gerakan tangan Sasori yang hampir menarik pelatuk ,secepat mungkin Sasuke berpindah kedepan Sakura. Sebuah timah panas mendarat di punggung Sasuke. Melihat itu Sai dan Naruto buru-buru mengamankan Sasori dan merebut pistol milik Sasori.

Sakura langsung mendekap tubuh Sasuke. Darah segar keluar dari luka Sasuke dan sebagian besar menempel pada gaun putih Sakura. Sakura menangis melihat darah yang terus keluar dari punggung Sasuke. "Jangan menangis Sakura, semua baik-baik saja, percaya padaku" Sasuke tersenyum manis pada Sakura, senyum yang baru pertama kali Sakura lihat selama dia berada di sisi Sasuke. "Jangan banyak bicara. Ino hubungi rumah sakit, suruh mereka mengirim ambulance" perintah Sakura sambil terus terisak.

"Kau cantik Sakura, cantik sekali" lutut Sasuke lama-kelamaan terasa begitu lemas. Sasuke jatuh bersimpuh dihadapan Sakura. Sakura duduk dan mendekap tubuh Sasuke sambil kedua tanganya menutup luka Sasuke, mencegah agar darah tidak terus keluar. Usahanya sia-sia, darah yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke sangat banyak.

"Maafkan aku gaun putihmu malah berubah menjadi merah gara-gara aku" "Tidak, aku mohon jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

Tak lama ambulance datang dan langsung membawa tubuh Sasuke ke rumah sakit terdekat. Tsunade yang tadi dihubungi oleh Hinata langsung bergegas menuju ke rumah sakit dimana Sasuke dilarikan. "Siapkan oprasi untuk dokter Uchiha sekarang" ucap Tsunade tegas pada seorang perawat. "Ta..tapi Tsunade-Sama, dokter ahli kami sedang tidak ada ditempat"jawab perawat tadi. "Kau tuli? Aku bilang siapkan ruang oprasai sekarang, aku yang akan memimpin oprasinya!" bentak Tsunade. "Ha...Hai' " perawat tadi buru-bu memanggil rekan-rekanya dan dokter jaga untuk membantu Tsunade.

"Oba-san sebaiknya aku membantu" "Tidak usah Sakura, sekarang kau sedang panik, aku takut kau malah tidak bisa kosentrasi dan akan berakibat buruk. Lebih baik kau pulang, tenangkan dirimu dan berdoa. Serahkan yang disini pada kami" kata Tsunade lembut. "Aku mohon Oba-San, selamatkan Sasuke ,aku mohon padamu" Tsunade mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Sakura.

Sudah 2jam berlalu setelah Sasuke dibawa menuju ruang oprasi, tapi belum satupun dokter dan perawat yang keluar."Pasien kekurangan banyak darah, kita harus segera melakukan transfusi. Siapkan beberapa kantung AB-Negatif" printah Tsunade pada salah satu perawat. "Gawat, rumah sakit kami kehabisan stok AB-Negatif, kami sudah meminta bantuan rumah sakit pusat, tapi hal itu membutuhkan waktu hampir satu jam"

"Kita tidak bisa menunggu selama itu, bagaimana dengan keluarganya?"

"Ayahnya B sedang ibunya AB-Positif" "Anggota keluarga yang lain?" "Kakaknya AB-Negatif tapi dia baru beberapa hari yang lalu melakukan donor darah, hal itu akan sangat membahayakannya"

"Aku akan berusaha menghentikan pendarahanya, kau hubungi rumah sakit pusat untuk segera bergegas" "Baik Tsunade-sama"

Sakura yang merasa sangat gelisah segera pergi ke sebuah gereja untuk berdoa. Sampai sekarang Sakura masih bingung dengan arti senyuman Sasuke , apakah itu sebuah pertanda? Sakura segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatifnya.

"Detak jantung pasien semakin melemah" ucap seorang perawat. Tsunade sebenarnya sudah berhasil mengambil peluru yang bersarang di dada Sasuke yang hampir saja mengenai jantung Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke mengalami pendarahan hebat dan memaksanya kehilangan banyak darah.

"Dokter, detak jantung pasien semakin melemah" ucap salah serang perawat yang bertugas mengawasi monitor jantung. "Segera siapkan defibrilator (alat kejut jantung)" "Hai'"

"Tsunade-Sama, tak ada perubahan, jantung pasien semakin melemah, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Persediaan darah sudah tiba dokter" "Syukurlah, segera lakukan transfusi" "Hai'" beberapa perawat langsung melakukan apa yang Tsunade suruh. "Detak Jantung mulai sedikit stabil" Tsunade sedikit bernafas lega mendengar hal itu. Tsunade segera menjahit luka bekar oprasi dibantu oleh beberapa dokter . tak lama oprasi pun dinyatakan selesai. Baru saja Tsunade bisa bernafas lega tiba-tiba monitor jantung kembali menunjukan bahwa detak jantung Sasuke semakin tidak stabil dan terus melemah.

"Dokter, jantung pasien berhenti berdetak" ucap seorang pasien setelah monitor jantung menunjukkan tanda asystole atau flat line (Garis lurus). Tak sadar, air mata Tsunade tumpah membasahi pipinya. Tsunade bingung apa yang harus dia katakan pada Sakura nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dokter, jantung pasien berhenti berdetak" ucap seorang perawat setelah monitor jantung menunjukkan tanda asystole atau flat line (Garis lurus). Tak sadar, air mata Tsunade tumpah membasahi pipinya. Tsunade bingung apa yang harus dia katakan pada Sakura nanti.

.

.

.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah memadati jalanan kota Tokyo. Semua orang yang berpapasan dengan Sakura menatap Sakura dengan bingung ketika harus melihat seorang wanita dengan gaun pengantin putih yang berlumuran darah berlari sambil menangis. Sakura tak perduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya heran, yang ada di pikiranya hanya berlari sekencang yang dia bisa menuju ke gereja terdekat untuk berdoa kepada Tuhan.

Kaki Sakura terhenti di depan gereja kecil yang berjarak 1kilometer dari rumah sakit. Dengan langkah gontai Sakura berjalan mendekati pintu gereja. Didorongnya pintu gereja yang menjulang tinggi di hadapanya. Sakura berjalan memasuki gereja sambil terisak, Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di deretan paling depan. Sakura mengapalkan tanganya sedang kedua bola matanya menatap lurus ke arah depan.

"Tuhan, aku tau aku bukanlah orang yang baik, aku bukanlah seseorang yang berharti mulia, aku banyak melakukan kesalahan bahkan aku sering melupakanmu saat aku bahagia karena nikmatmu. Namun, saat ini aku benar-benar mohon padaMu, selamatkan dia, selamatkan pria yang aku sayangi, aku tak mau kehilangan dia. Aku tau aku benar-benar egois, tapi aku mohon, kembalikan dia padaku" Sakura kembali terisak.

"Nona, kenapa kau seperti ini?" seorang pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah pastor di gereja itu berdiri di sebelah Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. " Tuan, apakah Tuhan mau mengampuni wanita sepertiku, yang sering kali lupa akannya apakah doa-doaku akan didengar?"

Pastor itu tersenyum ramah pada Sakaura."Nona, tuhan akan mengampuni siapa saja yang dengan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh bertobat dan kembali padanya. Ceritakan padaku kenapa kau sampai seperti ini?" pastor itu bertanya ramah pada Sakura.

"Pria yang aku cintai sekarang sedang berada pada masa kritisnya, seorang lelaki menembak dadanya. A..aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan,aku tak ingin dia pergi" Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Nona, serahkan saja semuanya pada tuhan, aku yakin yang terbaik akan terjadi. Kau wanita yang baik, kau mau mengakui kesalahanmu dan berdoa untuk priamu. Aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian. Pulanglah dan ganti pakaianmu"

"terima kasih tuan, aku ingin disini sebentar lagi" "Baiklah" pria paruh baya itu tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sesekali masih terisak. Tak lama ponselnya bergetar. Air mata Sakura kembali mengalir deras ketika membaca pesan dari Ino yang mengatakan kondisi Sasuke yang semakin parah. Sakura bangkit dan kembali berlari menuju rumah sakit

Tsunade keluar dari ruang oprasi dengan langkah gontai dan akhirnya duduk pada sebuah bangku yang berada di ruang tunggu lorong ruang oprasi. Tsunade menutup wajah cantiknya dengan kedua tangan miliknya. Baru kali ini Tsunade merasa sangat kehilangan pasien yang dia tangani. Dengan sedikit berlari, Sakura menghampiri Tsunade yang terlihat sangat lesu.

"Oba-San, bagaimana? Semuanya baik-baik saja kan?" Tsunade menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapati Sakura yang masih terbalut gaun putih yang berlumuran darah menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Tsunade tidak merespon pertanyaan Sakura, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. "Oba-San...ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Tsunade semakin mempererat pelukanya

"Oba-san, bagaimana?semuanya baik-baik saja kan?" Sakura kembali mengulang pertanyaanya dan sebisa mungkin Sakura menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Isakan kecil terdengar dari mulut Tsunade. Firasat buruk seketika menguasai pikiran Sakura, seluruh badanya lemas ketika Tsunade memberi tahu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Seketika Sakura melepas pelukan Tsunade dan sedikit berjalan mundur ke belakang. Sakura terduduk karena kakinya tak kuat menopang beban tubuhnya, air matanya seakan sudah kering dan tak mau lagi keluar. Sakura hanya menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong dan hati yang benar-benar remuk.

"Sakura..." desah Ino yang sedari tadi membatu di belakang Sakura. "Bangunlah Sakura.." Sai membantu Sakura untuk kembali Berdiri. "Ino.." Sakura mendekap erat tubuh Ino. "Katakan padaku ini semua hanya bercanda kan? Kalian semua sedang bercanda kan, mana Sasuke? Katakan padanya bahwa leluconya itu berhasil." Sakura terkekeh kemudian kembali meraung ketika melihat raut wajah Ino yang tetap saja sedih. Dengan sedikit tertatih Sakura berjalan memasuki ruang oprasi.

Langkah Sakura terhenti ketika mendapati tubuh Sasuke yang tertutup kain putih hingga kepala. Sakura kembali berjalan mendekati tubuh Sasuke dan membuka kain menyelimuti Sasuke. "Sasuke bangun ! baiklah leluconmu berhasil, cepat bangun ini bukan April Mop. Aku tidak suka dengan leluconmu cepat bangun." Sakura dengan pelan mengguncang tubuh Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. "Aku hitung hingga 3 jika sampai itungan ke3 kau tetap tidak mau bangun, aku akan marah padamu dan tak akan memaafkanmu walaupun kau membelikanku cicin berlian". Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah aku mulai menghitung 1...2...3..." air mata Sakura kembali menetes melihat Sasuke yang tetap diam tak bergeming. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menitihkan air mata menyaksikan kejadian memilukan yang tersaji di depan meraka.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Siang itu di sebuah pemakaman seorang wanita berambut merah muda berdiri di sebuah batu nisan yang ada di depanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Diletakanya seikat bunga lili putih yang dia beli sebelum datang ketempat itu.

"Hey kau tau minggu depan aku akan menikah, aku ingin minta ijin darimu untuk menikahi pria itu, kau mau memberikan kami ijin untuk menikah kan?" Sakura tersenyum manis sambil tetap menatap makam yang ada di depanya. "Kau tahu aku sangat mencintainya jadi sekarang aku datang kemari untuk memberi tahumu bahwa kami akan menikah. Maafkan aku yang belum bisa mengajaknya kesini, kau tau bagaimana pekerjaan seorang kepala rumah sakit kan, di sangat sibuk sekarang ini, apa lagi menjelang pernikahan kami, jadi dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanya sebelum upacara pernikahan. Tentang Konohamaru-Chan jangan khawatir, kami berdua yakin bisa membesarkanya dengan baik seperti anak kami sendiri dan mencintainya seperti kau mencintai dia." Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Tadi malam Konohamaru-Chan mengatakan bahwa dia rindu padamu, apa yang harus aku jawab, bagaimanapun dia masih kecil, dia sangat merindukan sosok rang tuanya. Ah dan satu lagi, hari ini aku akan ke kantor polisi, lelaki menyebalkan itu bebas besok lusa. Kalau bukan karena Konan makhluk itu pasti akan membusuk di dalam penjara. Konan memohon pada Itachi-Ni untuk tidak memperkarakan kasus penembakan itu. Tapi untung saja ayah Sasori menyuruh ayahku untuk tetap memperkarakan kasus penipuan itu, yah walaupun cuma beberapa bulan mendekam, aku rasa cukuplah untuk memberinya pelajaran. Oh iya semalam Konan sudah melahirkan anak perempuan, cantik sekali seperti dirinya." Sakura melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Astaga, aku harus segera ke kantor polisi dan bergegas kembali ke Konoha. Kau beristirahatlah yang tenang. Aku pergi dulu ya, lain kali aku berjanji kembali lagi bersama Konohamaru dan suamiku" Sakura melangkah menuju gerbang depan komplek pemakaman dan segera melesatkan Mazda RX-Vision merah miliknya menuju ke kantor polisi dimana Sasori tengah menjalani masa hukumanya.

"Sebentar, akan ku panggilkan Akasuna-San" kata seorang polisi ramah, Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Tak lama berselang Sasori yang menganakan pakaian tahanan datang dengan dikawal oleh seorang polisi. Sasori duduk pada kursi yang ada di depan Sakura. Tak lama polisi yang tadi mengawal Sasori meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasori pada sebuah ruangan.

Sakura hanya menatap benci pada pria yang ada di depanya saat ini, pria yang selalu membuatnya terluka, pria yang membuat Kizashi mengalami serangan jantung dan pria yang menghancurkan mimpi indahnya bersama Sasuke. Jika bukan karena permintaan Konan, Sakura tidak akan sudi datang kemari dan melihat pria yang kini hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya di hadapan Sakura. Sejak Sasori mendekam di penjara, perlahan sikapnya memang mulai berubah baik, dia mulai belajar untuk mencintai Konan dan anaknya serta melepaskan Sakura. Sasori yang semula angkuh dan egois berubah menjadi pria yang ramah dan rendah diri.

Sakura hanya bisa menarik nafas untuk memecah keheningan dalam ruangan berukuran 3x3 meter tersebut. "Sakura, maafkan aku , akibat ulahku waktu itu Sasuke.." dengan suara pelan, Sasori mulai angkat bicara. "Jujur saja hingga saat ini aku masih sangat muak melihat wajahmu, kau menghancurkan segalanya, kau yang membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah sampai akhirnya... sudahlah aku datang kemari bukan untuk membahas itu, lagi pula minggu depan aku akan menikah dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai dan aku pastikan kau tak akan bisa merusak segalanya untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Aku tau kau sangat membenciku, karena aku telah melukai Sasuke dan aku benar-benar menyesali segalanya. Aku mohon maaf kan aku Sakura" Sasori meremas ujung kaos tahanan miliknya sambil terus tertunduk tak mampu manatap mata emerald milik Sakura. "Aku belum bisa memaafkanmu" ucap Sakura ketus. Sasori semakin kuat meremas ujung kaosnya.

"Baiklah aku tak akan memaksamu, mengingat perbuatanku yang sudah terlewat batas, aku berjanji aku akan berubah Sakura." Kali ini Sasori mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Sakura. Dari tatapan matanya Sasori terlihat sungguh-sungguh kali ini. "Sakura, apa Konan tidak datang hari ini? Biasanya dia selalu datang kemari. Dia berjanji akan selalu datang setiap hari dan besok lusa untuk menjemputku"

"Konan tidak bisa datang hari ini, mungkin besok lusa juga begitu. Dia menyuruhku menyampaikan sebuah pesan" "Apa itu? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Apa dia sakit? Bagaimana dengan kandunganya?" Sasori terlihat begitu cemas. "Tadi malam Konan melahirkan seorang anak perempuan"

Mata Sasori yang tadinya terlihat begitu sedih kini mulai berkaca-kaca hingga beberapa butir liquid bening lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Sasori tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Sakura. "Benarkah itu Sakura? Apa kau mempunyai fotonya? Konan dan anakku sehat kan?" tanya Sasori dengan antusias. Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan menyerahkan ponselnya yang menampilkan foto Konan yang sedang menggendong bayinya pada Sasori. Senyum bahagia tercetak pada wajah tampan Sasori. Entah mengapa melihat ekspresi Sasori yang seperti itu membuat Sakura perlahan melupakan rasa bencinya pada Sasori. Mungkin kau memang sudah berubah Sasori, aku harap kau bisa seperti ini selamanya, batin Sakura. . . . Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan, akhirnya Sakura sampai di dermaga Desa Konoha dimana disana sudah ada Ino dan Sai yang menunggunya. "Akhirnya kau kembali setelah tiga hari bersenang-senang di Tokyo" Ino memeluk tubuh Sakura yang baru saja berdiri di depanya. Setelah batal menikah dengan Sasori dan insiden yang melibatkan Sasuke akhirnya Sakura kembali ke Konoha dan melanjutkan Koasnya yang sempat tertunda. Untung saja Tsunade bersedia membantunya agar bisa kembali lagi setelah lama tidak melakukan kewajibannya sebagai dokter koas.

"Bagaimana persiapan disana? Apakah semua lancar?"

"Ya, semuanya sudah di persiapkan oleh ibuku, tinggal menyelesaikan perkerjaanku di rumah sakit yang sedikit terbengkalai" Sakura tersenyum manis pada Ino dan Sai."Kau benar-benar akan menikah di tempat itu Sakura?" celetuk Ino. "Hn.." Sakura mengangguk. "Tempat itu sangat berkesan bagi aku dan Sasuke, di tempat itu untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke melamarku,dan tempat itu sungguh indah" Ino hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Sebegitu sibukah calon suamimu sampai-sampai menyuruh kami yang sedang makan siang untuk menjemputmu dan bukan dia sendiri yang kemari" Ino memajukan Bibirnya.

"Jadi kau terpaksa menjemputku? Sahabat macam apa kau?" Sakura melipat kedua tanganya di depan dadanya. "Dasar, kenapa sih kau selalu mendapat pacar yang menyebalkan dan super sibuk. Lepas dari direktur muda lalu kepala dokter, sekarang kau mendapat kepala rumah sakit yang baru dilantik dan yang pasti dia lebih sibuk lagi." Sai hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sahabat yang ada di depanya. "Sudahlah, lagi pula aku akan cepat kaya jika menikahi kepala rumah sakit, kalau aku menikah dengan Sasuke yang hanya kepala dokter, kapan aku bisa membeli kapal pesiar" Sakura terkekeh sambil menarik tangan Ino untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"Dasar wanita mata duitan" celetuk Ino. "Aku belajar darimu Ino, benar begitu Sai?" Sai hanya mengumbar senyum manis andalanya. setelah sampai di asrama, Sakura bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya dan setelah itu kembali menjalankan kewajibanya di rumah sakit.

"Hay pria kecil, kau sedang menggambar apa?" sapa Sakura pada Konohamaru yang tengah asik menggambar di atas meja kerjanya.

"Sakura Ne-Chan, kau sudah kembali? Aku menggambar kau yang sedang menikah dengan Otou-San ku" sahut Konohamaru. "Ah kau lucu sekali pria kecil, baiklah aku harus segera memeriksa pasien-pasien" Sakura mengacak-acak rambut Konohamaru dan melangkah keluar dari ruanganya.

Langkah kaki Sakura berhenti ketika melewati ruang kepala dokter, tempat dimana untuk pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal gila bersama seorang pria, yaitu Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum tipis ketika melihat papan nama yang kini sudah berganti menjadi Uzumaki. Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan itu, tak lama suara seorang pria menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

"Kau sudah kembali Sakura? Bagaimana persiapanya? Semua lancar?" Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika Sakura masuk dan duduk di hadapanya.

"Hnn.. begitulah dokumen-dokumen pernikahan sudah beres tinggal mempersiapkan tempat saja"

"Tak ku sangka akhirnya kau menikah juga haha aku kira kau akan menjomblo selama hidupmu" Naruto terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang terlihat begitu kesal.

"Kau mau aku cincang hidup-hidup Senpai?" Sakura mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan mengangkatnya sejajar dengan wajahnya yang terlihat memerah.

"Haha.. kau kasar sekali, seingatku kau tak pernah begini pada kepala dokter yang lama, kau selalu bersikap manis padanya padahal dia hanya perjaka tua yang galak"

"Hey, Sasuke-Kun tidak seperti itu. Hnn... sudahlah, aku datang kemari untuk meminta izin keluar saat jam makan siang dan mungkin hingga sore, aku akan fitting baju pernikahanku" Sakura menarik nafas panjang mencoba meredam emosinya.

"Baiklah baiklah maafkan aku, ya pergilah tapi kau harus segera kemari bila aku aku menelponmu, mungkin malam ini kita akan melakukan oprasi pada pasien yang kemarin terkena serangan jantung"

"Aye aye kapten!" Sakura tersenyum dan segera keluar dari ruangan Naruto.

Sakura merogoh ponsel yang ada di di dalam tas jinjingnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Moshi-Moshi Sakura, ada apa?" Tanya seorang pria yang ada di seberang telepon.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa untuk menemaniku fitting gaun pengantin?"

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku benar-benar sibuk hari ini, pergilah bersama Ino aku akan menyuruhnya untuk mengantarmu, dan jika perkerjaanku selesai segera mungkin aku akan menyusulmu"

"Ta..tapi kau sudah berjanji" "Maafkan aku, aku akan segera menyusul, aku mencintaimu bye" tak lama telepon dimatikan sepihak oleh orang disebrang sana.

"Ah dasar lelaki egois awas saja kalau Roronoa Zoro si aktor yang keren dan macho itu tiba-tiba melamarku, aku tinggalkan kau" Sakura tak henti-hentinya menggerutu sambil memajukan bibirnya. . . . Sakura dan Ino memasuki sebuah butik yang tak jauh dari alun-alun desa. Mata Ino membulat sempurna ketika menatap barisan gaun-gaun putih yang berjajar rapi di rak. "Wooow! Rasanya aku ingin menikah lagi Sakura jika harus terus melihat semua ini" celoteh Ino, Sakura masih tetap memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Hey, jangan seperti itu, walaupun aku kesal karena waktuku bersama Sai terenggut lagi setidaknya aku masih mencoba bahagia manatap gaun-gaun cantik ini. Dan kau tau Sakura aku pernah mendengar mitos jika saat fitting gaun pernikahan dan mukamu seperti sekarang kau akan dikutuk menjadi putri Fiona saat berubah menjadi ogre" Ino terkekeh saat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Hentikan aku bukan gadis bodoh yang gampang kau tipu" Sakura dengan gemas mencubit kedua pipi Ino. Sakura tetap tak melepas cubitanya meskipun Ino mengaduh akibat perbuatan Sakura.

"Haruno-San, gaunmu sudah siap untuk dicoba, mari kita coba sekarang" seorang pelayan wanita yang tiba-tiba datang menyelamatkan Ino dari serangan Sakura. "Baiklah" Sakura tersenyum pada wanita itu." Kau tunggu disini sebentar, jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh" anacam Sakura pada Ino yang masih sibuk mengusap-usap pipinya.

Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang ganti bersama dengan pelayan tadi dan tak lama dia kelar dengan gaun putih yang sangat cantik. "Wow cantik sekali" Ino terkagum saat melihat Sakura keluar. "Kau baru menyadarinya ha? Dari dulu aku memang cantik" ucap Sakura bangga. "Bukan kau, tapi gaunmu" Sakura mendecih ketika mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Ayo kita ambil gambar, dan kirimkan pada calon suamimu yang tak bertanggung jawab itu" Ino mengambil ponsel Sakura dan mengambil gambar dirinya dan Sakura. "Ayo kirimkan padanya" "Baiklah" jawab Sakura lesu. Setelah mengirim foto itu tak lama handphone Sakura berdering menandakan sebuah pesan telah diterima. Melihat pesan itu wajah Sakura mendadak kesal.

"Apa-apaan dia, padahal dia sudah berjanji akan datang walaupun terlambat, lihat sekarang dia malah tidak akan datang. Sebenarnya dia berniat menikahiku atau tidak sih" Sakura terduduk lesu di sebelah Ino sambil terus menggerutu. Ino hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

Ponsel Sakura kembali berdering, kali ini Naruto yang mengiriminya pesan untuk segera kembali ke rumah sakit. "Sudahlah, ayo kembali saja, aku harus membantu Naruto-Senpai". Dengan langkah gontai Sakura keluar dan mengambil mobilnya untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. . . . Sakura menghempasakan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk yang ada di ruang tunggu pasien. Menghabiskan berjam-jam di ruang oprasi membuat pikirannya menjadi penat. "Ah aku lelah sekali, aku ingin berendam air panas dan minum segelas ocha" Sakura merenggangkan kedua lenganya keatas sambil sesekali menguap. Ditutupnya wajah cantik miliknya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Aku ingin tidur, tapi Si pirang itu menyuruhku tetap terjaga mengawasi pasien, aku rasa segelas kopi bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa kantuk ku" gumam Sakura.

Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat yang kini menempel di lengan sebelah kirinya. Sakura tak bergeming ketika dia yakin benda hangat itu menempel di lenganya yang semakin lama semakin terasa panas. "Aw... panas" teriak Sakura ketika merasakan segelas kopi yang menempel di lengannya. Sakura mengangkat telapak tanganya dan mendongkak keatas. Seorang pria dengan wajah datar tengan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau?" desah Sakura.

"Kau belum pulang? Ini sudah larut malam" pria itu duduk di sebelah Sakura dan memberikan segelas kopi yang tadi sempat dia gunakan untuk mengganggu Sakura.

"kau sendiri? Kenapa masih disini? Sebegitu sibuknya kah kau hingga larut malam begini belum pulang?" Sakura memajukan bibirnya dan memasang wajah kesal.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, malah balik bertanya. Ayo pulang" pria tadi bangkit dan menarik tangan Sakura. " Aku tidak mau, pulang saja sendiri" "Baiklah jika itu maumu" pria itu melepaskan tanganya dari tangan Sakura. "Dasar pria tidak peka, calon suami macam apa itu" gumam Sakura.

Pria itu kembali duduk di samping Sakura "jadi apa maumu? Katakan tidak usah basa-basi seperti itu" "Tidak ada" jawab Sakura singkat, bibir Sakura semakin mengerucut melihat sikap calon suaminya itu. "Ah dasar wanita, kenapa tidak berterus terang saja , kenapa harus seperti itu" Sakura membuang pandanganya pada objek lain. Pria itu nampak kesal, dengan sedikit kasar dia memegang kedua pipi Sakura agar Sakura kembali menatapnya. Mata emerald itu kembali bertatapan dengan mata onix pria yang ada di depanya. Dikecupnya singkat bibir merah muda milik Sakura.

"Maaf kan aku karena hari ini tak bisa menepati janji ku, aku benar-benar menyesal. Kau tau jabatan baruku ini benar-benar menyita waktuku. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, jadi jangan gunakan kesempatan kita saat berdua seperti ini untuk bertengkar". "Sasuke-Kun..." Desah Sakura. Sasuke meletakan kepalanya di bahu kiri Sakura.

"jangan seperti tadi, seharian tak bisa melihat dan menyentuhmu membuatku frustasi, aku bisa mati jika terus begini" Sakura menampar pelan pipi Sasuke.

"Aku tak suka kau berbicara seperti itu, kau tak ingat saat itu aku hampir gila karena ulahmu" Sasuke terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Sakura.

"Tidak usah tertawa, aku serius saat itu, aku benar-benar hancur ketika Tsunade Ba-San mengatakan bahwa kau tak lagi bernafas..." " Dan sekarang aku kembali kan itu semua gara-gara tenagamu yang super kuat ketika mengguncang-guncang tubuhku yang sudah menjadi mayat" Sasuke sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat sedih. Sakura semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Saat itu aku merasa berada di satu padang rumput yang sangat luas seorang diri. Langit disana begitu cerah, warnanya biru tanpa ada awan yang menutupi. Aku sempat berfikir mungkin menyenangkan kalau aku bisa berada di sana selamanya. Namun sesaat kemudian aku mendengar suaramu yang meneriakan namaku berkali-kali. Seketika aku ingin kembali dan bertemu denganmu." Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Lalu ketika aku membuka mata, aku menemukanmu menangis meraung-raung di sebelah telingaku. Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan ya, telingaku sampai sakit mendengarnya. Dan lagi mengapa kau membiarkan tubuhku telanjang dan hanya tertutup kain di bagian bawah." Sasuke melirik tajam kearah Sakura.

"Menyebalkan sekali. Lagi pula sesekali berbagi tentonan gratis pada wanita lain cukup menyenangkan juga haha" Sakura tertawa terbahak. " Dasar kau ini, hentai" Sasuke mengacak-acak pucuk kelapa Sakura dan kemudian memejamkan mata dengan kepala yang masih menyender di bahu wanita berambut merah muda itu.

"Ai shiteru Sasuke-Kun, tetaplah disisihku selama-lamanya" bisik Sakura yang sukses membuat Sasuke tersenyum dan mulai melumat bibir mungil milik Sakura. Sasuke menggigit pelan bibir bawah Sakura dan langsung melesatkan lidahnya kedalam mulut sakura mengajak lidah Sakura untuk beradu pada permainan panas mereka malam ini. Tangan Sasuke tak tinggal diam, diremasnya salah satu dada Sakura dengan lembut hingga wanita itu mendesah di sela-sela ciumanya.

"Ouhh.., mmff.., cuphh.., mpffhh.." desah Sakura semakin menjadi ketika kedua dadanya diserbu dua tangan Sasuke. Untung saja tengah malam itu rumah sakit dalam kedaan sepi , sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang melihat aktivitas mereka. Namun sebelum sampai lebih jauh, Sasuke segera melepas ciumanya karena merasa diawasi oleh seseorang yang kini berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"Wah..wah rupanya kau disini, pantas saja dari tadi aku menelponmu tidak ada respon , ternyata ini yang sedang kalian lakukan, pergilah dan pesan kamar, sebelum kalian melakukanya disini" Naruto tertawa terbahak ketika melihat aktivitas Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Benarkah? Sakura boleh pergi sekarang? Ayo Sakura kita lanjutkan di hotel saja" Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Enak Saja, tidak bisa, dia asistenku sekarang. Dan dia masih harus berjaga. Sakura awasi pasien sekarang." Naruto melangkah pergi dengan masih terkekeh ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah menahan hasratnya yang tak bisa tersalurkan. . . . Hari pernikahan pun tiba. Sasuke mendecih kesal mengingat semalam Itachi tak membiarkannya tidur dengan tenang. Kakak tampanya itu mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan langsung menindihnya dan mengajaknya ngobrol hingga nyaris pagi. Sasuke menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, matanya sedikit berkantung karena kurang tidur. Tak lama pintu kamarnya di ketuk pelan.

"Masuklah.." " Hay Sasuke, maafkan aku ingin mengganggu sebentar" seorang pria berambut merah masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke. "Mau apa lagi kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu atau Sakura, aku berusaha untuk berubah" Sasori tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke yang masih saja menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Aku sungguh-sungguh Sasuke, percayalah padaku ucap Sasori penuh harap.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang . "Baiklah aku tak bisa sepenuhnya percaya padamu, tapi akan ku coba. Katakan apa maksudmu datang kemari?"

"Aku dan Konan berencana untuk pindah ke Miami minggu depan, namun sebelum aku pergi bisakah aku bertemu dengan Konohamaru? Walaupun selama ini aku tak pernah sedikitpun memberikan kasih sayangku padanya, sebagain seorang ayah dengan masa lalu yang penuh kelicikan ada saatnya aku menginginkanya untuk kembali padaku dan memanggilku ayah. Mungkin permintaanku ini terdengar amat sangat egois karna aku tiba-tiba saja datang dan ingin berkumpul kembali dengannya." Sasori menundukan kepalanya perasaan ragu kembali menyelimutinya ketika dia akan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku mengerti, biar bagaimanapun kau orangtuanya yang asli dan aku tak mungkin memutuskan hubungan ayah dan anak diantara kalian. Namun, semua itu tetap tergantung pada keputusan anak itu, kita tak bisa memaksanya"

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih kau sudah mau membantuku. Dan maaf untuk masa lalu, aku benar-benar menyesalinya. Baiklah kau harus bersiap dan aku harus pergi" Sasori keluar dari kamar Sasuke. "Apa-apaan pria itu setelah mencampakan Konohamaru sekarang dia ingin memintanya kembali" Gumam Sasuke.

"Hey pria tampan, cepat selesaikan make up mu kau harus segera berangkat, atau aku yang akan menikahi Sakura" ucap Itachi yang tiba-tiba masuk. "Ciih siapa yang berdandan, ini semua gara-gara kau aku jadi kesiangan. Dan kalau sampai kau yang menikah dengan Sakura akan ku pastikan keesokan harinya kau akan tergantung di pohon".

"Seram sekali, ayo cepatlah" Sasuke berjalan melewati Itachi dan segera berangkat menuju lokasi pernikahan.

"Uchiha-San anda sudah terlambat, silahkan menuju ke altar pernikahan" seorang wanita membimbing Sasuke untuk segera berdiri di depan bersama dengan seorang pendeta. Tak lama Sakura datang dengan Kizashi. Sakura nampak begitu anggun dengan gaun putih panjang yang kali ini tanpa darah tentunya. Seulas senyum nampak jelas terukir di wajah Sauke dan Sakura. Ketika hampir sampai di altar pernikahan Sasuke menggantikan Kizashi untuk menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Kau cantik" bisik Sasuke. Wajah Sakura seketika merona dengan sempurna.

"Baiklah jika kalian sudah siap aku akan segera memulai prosesi pernikahan" kata Sang pendeta. Sasuke dan Sakura dengan lancar mengucap janji suci pernikahan mereka. Tanpa sadar air mata sakura mengalir menahan haru. "Uchiha-san, sekarang kau boleh mencium Haruno-San yang kini telah resmi menjadi istrimu" ucap sang pendeta. Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

Dibukanya perlahan tudung yang menutupi wajah Sakura. Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. "Aku gugup lakukan dengan singkat, mengerti?" bisik Sakura yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah seringai oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mengecup singkat Bibir Sakura, namun kemudian dia kembali mengecup bibir Sakura dan melumat bibir bawah Sakura.

"mmff.., Sasumpffhh.." desah Sakura ketika Sasuke mulai mencoba memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura. Mata Sakura membelalak tak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke

"Kau Hebat Sasuke !" teriak Naruto yang disusul dengan suara tawa oleh beberapa tamu undangan.

Setelah dadanya merasa sedikit sesak, Sasuke melepas ciumanya dan kembali menyeringai nakal pada Sakura yang terlihat malu-malu. "Kita teruskan nanti malam" Bisik sasuke yang membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah seperti tomat.

"Ah aku lelah sekali, tapi pesta belum usai" keluh Sakura ketika melihat tamu-tamu yang asik bercengkrama dengan tamu lainya sedang beberapa diatara mereka sibuk berdansa dengan pasanganya.

"Kau pikir setelah ini aku akan membiarkanmu beristirahat? Jangan harap. Setelah ini ada beberapa ronde yang harus kau selesaikan, kita akan terus mencetak Sasuke-Sasuke kecil sebanyak-banyaknya". "Apa?!" mata Sakura membulat mendengar perkataan suaminya itu yang kini tersenyum mengejeknya.

"Otou-San!" Konohamaru berlari ke gendongan Sasuke. "Hay jagoan, kalau kau lelah kau bisa pulang dulu bersama paman Naruto." "Tidak, aku masih ingin bersama kalian dan nanti malam aku ingin tidur bersama Sakura Ne-chan uhm maksudku Oka-san" Konohamaru tersenyum ceria. "Aku setuju padamu pria kecil" Sakura menyodorkan ibu jarinya pada Konohamaru.

" Hal itu tak mungkin terjadi. Kau ingin seorang adik bukan?" dengan Semangat Konohamaru mengagguk. "kalau begitu tidurlah bersama Itachi Ji-San, mengerti?" "Aye aye kapten"

Sasori dan Konan menghampiri 3 orang yang sedang berbahagia tersebut untuk mengucapkan selamat. "Sasuke, bisa aku sebentar saja bersama Konohamaru?" ucap Sasori pelan. "Otou-san siapa Ji-san ini?"

Sasuke menurunkan Konohamaru dari gendonganya ditatapnya mata bulat milik Konohamaru. "Konohamaru, Otou-san pernah berkata pada mu bahwa Otou-San bukan ayah kandungmu, kau masih ingat?" Konohamaru mengangguk. "Pria ini adalah Sasori, dia ayahmu yang sebenarnya" Konohamaru langsung menoleh kearah Sasori yang berdiri tak jauh dari Konohamaru.

"Jadi dia..Otou-sanku yang sebenarnya?" Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Konohamaru.. "Konohamaru, maafkan aku, sebagai ayah aku sangat tak berguna dan bersalah padamu, maafkan aku yang telah menelantarkanmu dan juga ibumu, maafkan aku" Sasori menundukan badanya pada Konohamaru. "Aku tak marah padamu, Otou-san pernah berkata aku tak boleh menaruh dendam pada ayah kandungku jadi aku akan memaafkanmu Otou-San" liquid bening perlahan membasahi pipi Saori mendengar ucapan Konohamaru. Sasori segera berjongkok dan memeluk tubuh kecil Konohamaru. "Arigatou Konohamaru."

"Konohamaru, ayah kandungmu ingin mengajakmu tinggal bersamanya di Amerika, apakah kau mau? Tak apa jika kau menolaknya kau masih tetap bisa tinggal disini?" "Apa? Sasori akan membawa Konohamaru pergi, tidak bisa, aku sudah benjanji pada karin tempo hari ketika aku pergi ke makamnya untuk membesarkan Konohamaru seperti anaku sendiri" Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Menyadari hal itu Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk.

"Jika aku pergi bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu dan Sakura Ne-chan? Apakah Otou-San tak apa jika aku pergi bersama ayahkandungku?" " Konohamaru semuanya terserah padamu, jika kau tetap pergi dan merindukan kami, kita masih bisa saling mengirim kabar bukan?" ucap Sasuke lembut.

"Selama ini aku sangat amat merindukan orang tua kandungku" Konohamaru menatap Sasori dan mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah aku akan itut denganmu Otou-San." Sasori kembali memeluk Konohamaru dengan erat. "Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaga dan menyayanginya". "Aku berjanji aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama, arigatou." Sasori menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke. "Lepaskan, tingkahmu ini menjijikan" Sasuke mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Sasori. . . .

"Aku tak percaya kau membiarkan Konohamaru pergi dengan Sasori" ucap Sakura sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya yang sedikit basah. "Mereka ayah dan anak, Sakura. Aku tak mungkin memutuskan hubungan keduanya, lagipula ini semua keputusan Konohamaru. Sasuke membuka lilitan handuk yang ada pada tubuh bagian bawahnya dan segera memakai celana pendek yang sudah dipersiapkannya sebelum mandi.

"Kau tau kan bagaimana sasori, bagaimana kalau dia hanya sesaat berubah bagaimana kalau dia kembali menjadi Sasori yang dulu?" ucap Sakura sambil sesekali melirik pantulan Sasuke yang tengah berpakaian dari cermin. "Hey, semua orang itu pasti bisa berubah, cobalah beri dia kesempatan. Lagi pula tidak usah bersikap jual mahal, kalau kau menginginkanya tinggal bilang saja kan" kata Sasuke saat sadar Sakura diam-diam memperhatikanya.

"Apa? Ingin apa? Tak usah bercanda" Sakura berjalan mendekati ranjang melewati Sasuke yang duduk di Sofa. Ketika Sakura lewat di depanya, Sasuke langsung menarik lengan Sakura sehingga Sakura terduduk di pangkuan sasuke. Sasuke mulai menciumi leher dan bahu Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menggelinjang kegelian. "Aku lelah Sasuke, kumohon biarkan aku tidur" desah Sakura.

Dilepasnya satu persatu kancing kemeja Sakura hingga bagian atas tubuh Sakura tak tertutup apa pun. Segera saja Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura yang indah itu. Bibirnya yang hangat telah menempel dengan bibir Sasuke. Lidah keduanya pun saling beradu. Sakura pun tak mencoba melepaskan diri. Ia sangat menikmati ciuman Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin panas. Perlahan, Sakura pun membalas ciuman Sasuke.perlahan Sasuke mulai mengarahkan ciumannya ke bawah. Sasuke memanggut leher putih milik Sakura dengan lembut dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana sehingga Sakura mendesah semakin keras. Tangan Sasuke mulai merambah ke daerah dada Sakura yang tanpa selembar kain.

Sasuke melanjutkan ciumannya di dada Sakura. Sakura melenguh perlahan menikmati perlakuan suaminya. Sasuke terus mempermainkan buah dada Sakura. Buah dadanya sudah mulai menegang dan bentuknya pun menjadi sangat indah walaupun tidak besar. Sasuke mulai menggigit-gigit lembut puting Sakura yang menegang keras.

Sasuke mulai melepas celana dalam Sakura, sehingga pantat Sakura menekan kemaluan Sasuke yang cukup besar dan sudah keras yang masih terbungkus celana pendek. Selama itu Sakura juga terus menggerak-gerakan pantatnya menggesek kemaluan Sasuke yang sedetik lalu telah lepas dari sarangnya akibat si empunya sudah sangat bernafsu.

Sasuke merasakan betapa enaknya saat kejantananya sesekali bertemu dengan kewanitaan Sakura yang hangat. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memasukan kejantanannya saat itu juga ke dalam kewanitaan Sakura, namun sebisa mungkin Sasuke masih bertahan, karena dirinya tidak mau hasratnya nanti menjadi menurun sebelum Sasuke selesai menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuh Sakura. Sehingga Sasuke tetap bertahan sambil berkonsentrasi di kedua payudara Sakura yang benar-benar sempurna bagi Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa lama lalu Sakura berkata, "Apa tidak sebaiknya kita pindah keranjang?" "baiklah kalau itu maumu." Sasuke mangangkat tubuh Sakura dan membaringkan tubuh polosnya di atas ranjang. Sakura menarik nafas panjang, kemudian lalu membaringkan tubuhnya yang polos itu di tempat tidur dengan kedua pahanya terentang lebar memperlihatkan alat kewanitaannya yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus.

Sasuke naik ke atas dan menindih tubuh Sakura sehingga bisa dia rasakan betapa halus kulit tubuh milik wanita yang berada di bawahnya. Bergesekan secara langsung dengan kulit Sakura membuat kejantanan Sasuke menjadi makin tegang dan Sasuke bisa merasakan betapa kerasnya tekanan di sekitar kepala kejantanannya yang makin membesar seakan ingin meledak.

Diciuminya kembali dahi lebar milik Sakura dan semakin turun menuju bibir Sakura yang begitu mnggiurkan. Kecupan Sasuke perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan. Digigtnya bibir bawah Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura membuka mulutnya, hal ini tak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke, dia memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura dan mengeksploitasi semua yang ada dimulut wanitanya itu. Tangan Sasuke tak tinggal diam, dengan lembut dia mulai memijit kedua payudara Sakura. Desahan erotis mulai keluar dari sela-sela ciuman Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ummmph Sasukeeeh uh..." Sasuke menghentikan lumatanya pada bibir Sakura. Sasuke menatap kedua mata Sakura yang terlihat sayu. "Masukan sekarang Sasuke.." "Tidak mau, kau bilang tadi tidak ingin bercinta kan" Goda Sasuke yang langsung turun dari tubuh Sakura namun segera di cegah oleh Sakura. "Aku mohon, sayang..." Sakura memasang senyuman manisnya dan berhasil membuat Sasuke luluh dan berhenti menggodanya.

Sasuke memasukan kejantananya ke dalam lubang Sakura dengan bantuan tanganya. Dia memasukan kepala penisnya terlebih dahulu.

"Sa..sasuke-Kun pelan-pelan ,aku masih belum terlalu terbiasa." Bisik Sakura.

Setelah beberapa saat membiarkan kejantanannya terbenam di dalam kewanitaan milik Sakura, pelan Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sakura menggerang tertahan ketika Sasuke mulai menggerakan Kejantannya yang berada di lubang Sakura.

"Sasuke-kuhhn...ehmmmm...arrrrhh...Sasuke-kuhhnn..." desah Sakura.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat sayu namun dia malah kelihatan sangat cantik. Di belainya pipi wanita yang terus mendesahkan namanya tersebut.

Sakura pun menatap mata Sasuke dalam-dalam dan segera menarik wajah Sasuke untuk mendekati wajahnya. Dilumatnya bibir Sasuke dengan sedikit menyeringai disela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Sakura langsung menyerbu bibir Sasuke, tanpa ampun dia mulai melumat dan menghisap bibir Sasuke. Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian kembali memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura. Lidah mereka bertautan, saling menjilat, saling menghisap.

"Mmmmmhhh…." desah Sakura disela ciuman mereka.

Tangan Sasuke tak tinggal diam, dia mulai memijat dada Sakura dan sesekali memainkan puting Sakura. Sakura melepaskan ciumanya pada Sasuke, desahan-desahan pun mulai keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ahh terusss Sasukee-Kuuhn….terusss…nikmattttt…ahh…ahhhh…." desah Sakura menahan kenikmatan. Akibat rancauan dan desahan Sakura, Sasuke yang merasa birahinya terpacu semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Ciuman Sasuke turun ke leher putih milik Sakura mencetak beberapa bercak merah di leher mulus milik istrinya itu. Dikecupnya leher Sakura sambil sesekali dijilat perlahan yang berhasil membuat Sakura menggelinjang kegelian dan semakin sering mendesah. Gerakan pinggul Sasuke semakin lama semakin cepat ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang mulai mendesak pada kejantananya.

"Cepat Sasukee-kuhn aku sudah hampir sampaaaii.."

"Tahan sebentar Sakura, aku juga hampir sampai…." Sasuke menekan-nekan kemaluannya kian cepat,hingga suara ranjang turut berderit cepat. Sasuke merasakan otot-otot kemaluannya mengejang keras dan kenikmatan berkumpul pada satu titik.

"Aku keluar Sasukee-khuun..." teriak Sakura tertahan.

Tubuh Sakura melengkung seperti busur ketika dia mencapai klimaks. Tak lama setelah itu Sasuke menyemburkan lahar panasnya ke dalam rahim Sakura cukup banyak hingga sebagian meluber keluar dari kewanitaan Sakura.

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Sakura dengan kejantananya yang masih menempel pada kewanitaan Sakura. Sasuke kembali menatap wajah cantik Sakura yang basah karena peluh, di kecupnya singkat bibir Sakura dan kemudian dipeluknya dengan erat wanita yang kini terlentang di sebelahnya.

"Bisakah kita tidur?" aku sudah lelah. Sasuke menyeringai dan menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya. "Tidak akan ku biarkan kau tidur Sakura, besok pagi akan ku buat kau tidak kuat untuk mengangkat kakimu" Sasuke terkekeh dan kembali naik ke tubuh Sakura.

"tunggu dulu Sasuke, kumohon berhenti..."

.

.

.

Tiga bulan kemudian..

"Bangun pemalas... kau nanti terlambat bekerja, aku tak mau jika sampai bonusmu dipotong lagi" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke yang masih terlentang di atas ranjang. "Hey bangun!" Sakura menundukan badanya sejajar dengan wajah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba tangan kekar Sasuke manarik tubuh Sakura yang membuatnya terjatuh diatas tubuh Sasuke. Dipeluknya dengan erat tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Sebentar saja, aku ingin memelukmu" desah Sasuke, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah manja suaminya itu. Dan jujur saja bisa berdekatan dan menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa sangat nyaman.

"Sasuke, jika kau pulang nanti bisakah kau membawakanku salad buah yang sangat asam?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar permintaan Sakura. "Sakura kau.." "Entahlah beberapa hari ini, aku ingin sekali memakan sesuatu yang asam. Apa kau mengganti parfummu? Beberapa hari ini aku selalu ingin mencium aroma tubuhmu?"

"Sakura, bangun dan ikut aku ke rumah sakit sekarang juga" "Tapi kan hari ini aku sedang tidak bertugas"

"Tidak usah cerewet, ada sesuatu yang harus aku priksa"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak sakit"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang "Kau hamil bodoh,begitu saja tidak tau, aku menyesal sudah meluluskanmu. Ayo cepat bersiap" Senyum bahagia terukir di wajah cantik milik Sakura. Sakura bangkit dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah polos istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

Akhirnya kelar juga fict yang ceritanya aneh ini. Makasih banget buat kalian semua yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic aku yang geje ini. Maaf banget kalau endingnya bikin kecewa.

Makasih yang udah setia ngasih komen dan masukanya ..^^

Sampai jumpa di next fict ya :3 :*


End file.
